


Invierno Eterno

by WingzemonX



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010), The Big Four - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, RotBTD, the big four
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 53,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingzemonX/pseuds/WingzemonX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia escrita en conjunto con Denisse-chan.</p><p>Lo llaman Invierno Eterno, un gélido y mortal clima helado que cada día se extiende más, consumiendo reinos enteros. Se dice que la culpable de tan horrible maldición es una Bruja a la que todos llaman la Reina de las Nieves. Todo intento de llegar hasta ella y detenerla ha fracasado, y parece que el Invierno Eterno terminará sepultando a todo el mundo en hielo. Pero una princesa de nombre Mérida no está dispuesta a permitir que esto pase. Con la ayuda de Hiccup, jefe de la Isla de Berk, y sus dragones, emprenderá un viaje con el único propósito de acabar con la malvada Bruja y salvar a sus pueblos.</p><p>Al mismo tiempo, el Invierno Eterno ha comenzado a llegar al pueblo de Rapunzel, una chica sencilla y callada que esconde un gran secreto a todos. Un día conoce a Jack, un misterioso chico de cabellos blancos, que en lugar de huir del Invierno Eterno, parece querer ir hacia él. Jack también guarda un secreto, y aunque ninguno de los dos se conoce, entre ambos podrían tener la clave para detener a la Reina de las Nieves y su maldición.</p><p>(Multi Crossover basado en las películas de "Frozen", "Tangled", "Brave", "Rise of the Guardians" y "How to train your Dragon")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 01. Una Fría Primavera

**NOTAS PREVIAS:**

**WingzemonX:**

_Hola a todos, ¿cómo se encuentran? El día de hoy les traigo una historia especial, que estaré realizando en conjunto con mi compañera, prometida y coautora favorita, **Denisse-chan** , en la que será mi primera intrusión a este curioso Fandom (si se le puede llamar de esa forma), que muchos llaman **The Big Four** o **The Big Six** dependiendo del caso. Desde hace tiempo me llamaba la atención ésta idea de juntar estos diferentes personajes en una historia conjunta, pero creo que fue hasta que ya me vi las películas de todos (tardé un poco en ver **Tangled** o **Enredados** ) en la que comencé a comprender por completo la idea en mi cabeza. Aun así pasó mucho tiempo antes de que diera con la idea correcta a realizar, y fue gracias  Denisse-chan, quien está más metida que yo en estas historias como lectora, que pude formar la historia que les traemos a continuación, y que espero disfruten._

_Como es costumbre, antes de comenzar agregaré algunos puntos importantes que aclarar para que todos estemos en la misma línea:_

  1. _La historia se basará únicamente en las siguientes películas:_



**_“Brave”_ ** _de Pixar_

**_“How to train your Dragon”_ ** _y **“How to train your Dragon 2”** de Dreamworks_

**_“Tangled”_ ** _de Disney_

**_“Rise of the Guardians”_ ** _de Dreamworks_

**_“Frozen”_ ** _de Disney._

_Para efectos prácticos, se omitirá de esta historia acontecimientos o personajes de materiales relacionados, pero externos a éstas, como pueden ser series, cómics o cortos adicionales. Al menos de momento. Si más adelante vemos o consideramos que hay algo o alguien adicional que se pudiera agregar a la historia, podría darse el caso, y se especificaría entonces._

  1. _Como se menciona en el resumen, esto se podría considerar un **Semi Universo Alterno** , pero el grado del mismo varía de una película a otra. En su mayoría, se respetarán los acontecimientos de sus respectivas películas, pero con algunos cambios que hayan sido necesarios. Para cada caso se hará la especificación de dichos cambios, cuando sea necesario._
  2. _Para esta historia, estamos colocando a los personajes en el mismo mundo, y en el mismo tiempo. Pese a que en las películas existe el debate, de si cierto reino se ubica en cierta parte real de nuestro mundo, o si es un mundo alterno o paralelo, etc., en esta historia hemos decidido colocar a todas las historias en el mismo mundo, un mundo alterno al nuestro, en el que los diferentes reinos vistos en las diferentes películas existen al mismo tiempo. El caso de **Rise of the Guardians** es un caso especial, pero conforme se avance en la historia, se irá aclarando cómo es que encaja con todo lo demás._



_De mi parte creo que es todo lo que hay que aclarar. Esperemos que disfruten la historia, que quizás no vaya a ser tan larga (quizás sí, siempre mis predicciones parecen errar), pero que tendrá mucho corazón en ella. ¡Nos vemos!_

\- - - -

**Invierno Eterno**

**Por  
** **WingzemonX & Denisse-chan**

**Capítulo 01  
** **Una Fría Primavera**

El sol ya se había comenzado a asomar sobre las montañas hace un par de horas, pero realmente se sentía muy poca diferencia, debido al cielo mayormente nublado que apenas dejaba pasar algo de luz. Las copas de los árboles amanecieron otra vez cubiertas de blanco, como si fuera el glaseado de un delicioso pastel; los prados también tenían una ligera capa de nieve sobre ellos. Hace apenas unos minutos, de hecho, había comenzado a nevar de nuevo, pero muy levemente en comparación con la noche anterior.

Las aguas amanecieron bastante tranquilas. Al menos tres barcos pesqueros descansaban anclados en el pequeño puerto al pie del peñasco, pero ninguno parecía estar preparando para salir al mar. ¿Cuál sería el propósito? A como había estado el clima los últimos días, podría soltarse una tormenta en cualquier momento. Además, cada día parecía que picaran menos peces; de seguro ya casi todos habían emprendido el viaje en busca de aguas más cálidas, pero… ¿habría acaso aguas más cálidas en algún sitio?, muchos en la gran ciudadela al pie del viejo castillo de DunBroch, se preguntaban eso, aunque casi siempre en susurros pequeños, como si temieran alzar de más la voz al hablar sobre ese tema.

Las azoteas de los edificios y las calles de la ciudadela amanecieron también con sus respectivas raciones de nieve. Algunos guardias fueron instruidos para despejar las callejas con sus palas y darle mejor movilidad tanto a los caballos como a las personas, ¿pero qué objeto tenía? Estaba volviendo a caer nieve, y de seguro en unas cuantas horas, todo volvería a como estaba en un inicio. Se había vuelto una tarea casi frustrante.

Hacía frío, por supuesto que lo hacía. No era el clima más extremo que hubiera sufrido la región, pero era el suficiente como para que las personas tuvieran que usar sus abrigos gruesos al salir de la calle, y para que sus alientos fueran visibles al respirar durante su andar. En el interior de las casas, resultaba bastante incómodo pasar aunque fuera una hora sin tener el fogón o la chimenea encendida. La necesidad por madera iba en aumento, pero al menos eso era algo que aún abundaba por ahí.

Aunque la descripción del día pudiera sonar tormentosa, lo cierto es que los ancianos podrían incluso reírse de ello, y recordar inviernos mucho más crueles. De hecho, la mayoría de las personas de ese extenso reino, podrían llamar a ese jueves en especial como un muy agradable día de invierno.

El problema venía siendo… que no era invierno. Era primavera, casi finales de primavera de hecho.

Ni en los años más extremos que recordaran los más ancianos, uno podría mencionar un fenómeno como ese. Para esas horas en épocas pasadas, ya debería de estarse sintiendo el agradable calor de la mañana, no esa gélida sensación que te provocaba el asomar tu cabeza por la ventana. Para esos días del año, todos los prados deberían de estar verdes, frondosos y brillantes, y los árboles completamente florecidos. Las aves migratorias deberían ya de haber vuelto y cubrir el cielo con sus vuelos, en lugar de que lo hicieran esas nubes grises. Los animales ya deberían estar fuera de sus madrigueras, y los peces deberían estar nadando río abajo.

Pero no ocurría nada de ello, absolutamente nada.

No era como si la primavera se hubiera atrasado: era como si realmente no tuviera intención alguna de llegar jamás.

Había días como ese, en que el ambiente se sentía más agradable, y la gente comenzaba a creer por unos instantes que el clima cambiaría para bien. Pero al siguiente todo cambiaba, y sus ilusiones se rompían al sentir de nuevo como la temperatura volvía a bajar súbitamente. En aspectos generales, el clima no parecía mejorar, sino todo lo contrario: pareciera que cada día estuviera más frío…

No era algo que se concentrara sólo en ese punto. Toda la costa oeste de DunBroch parecía estar sufriendo de este extraño mal. Y, por lo que habían logrado investigar, sus reinos vecinos inmediatos sufrían exactamente de lo mismo. ¿Qué podría estar causando un fenómeno tan extraño? ¿Qué podría estar provocando que el invierno sencillamente no se fuera y en su lugar siguiera y siguiera?

Teorías había tantas como personas, pero sólo una resonaba con la fuerza suficiente para ser oída por todos, incluso entre susurros.

Fuera invierno, primavera, o cualquier otra estación, las tareas diarias de la servidumbre del palacio de DunBroch no tenían excusa de detenerse, y como cada mañana, los guardias, sirvientes y sirvientas, se levantaban muy temprano para realizar cada una de ellas. Sin embargo, entre las que más se habían complicado debido al extraño clima, era la realización de los alimentos, sobre todo los de la familia real. Ante la situación y la inminente escasez de comida, el Rey Fergus y la Reina Elinor ordenaron racionar la comida en todos los niveles incluyendo a los mismos regentes.

Sus majestades hubieran tenido la opción de moverse a otras tierras, más al este, en donde los rumores decían que el clima ya se había calentado. Pero ninguno aceptó. Incluso ante las quejas de sus propios hijos, decidieron quedarse ahí en su castillo, firmes y juntos. Pero era lo que se esperaría de Fergus y Elinor DunBroch. Ambos eran de familias guerreras que no se doblegaban ante ningún enemigo; ya fuera una mortal y peligrosa bestia del bosque, una horda de invasores, o como en este caso, un clima que casi rozaba en la locura.

Los pequeños príncipes trillizos, Harris, Hubert y Hamish, de casi ocho años cada uno, eran bastantes impacientes con la situación, como era de esperarse debido a su impetuosa y difícil de ignorar juventud. Ya era bastante difícil tenerlos encerrados en el castillo prácticamente todo el invierno, como para tenerlos aún más meses en la misma situación, y encima de todo tantos días seguidos comiendo tubérculos; en diferentes presentaciones, pero tubérculos aún así. La que también se presentaba bastante descontenta con la situación, mas no tenía la impetuosa juventud como excusa, era la hija mayor de los DunBroch, la princesa Mérida.

Mérida era una hermosa joven de más de dieciocho años, de cabello rojizo abundante y muy rizado. Tenía ojos grandes y brillantes como dos esmeraldas, rostro redondo, blanco y pecoso. Los últimos años, la mayor parte de su tiempo lo dedicó, intercalando con las inevitables lecciones de _“Cómo ser una Princesa”_ de su madre; a actividades físicas como la cabalgata, la arquería, el combate con la espada y cuerpo a cuerpo, hacha, cacería, nado, alpinismo… Y todo ello había ido formando y tornando su cuerpo hasta darle una complexión atlética y fuerte, no muy común en una princesa, al menos no en ninguna que hubiera conocido, o si se basaba en lo que su madre le había llegado a enseñar al respecto.

Pero a nadie le sorprendía que la primogénita de los DunBroch hubiera crecido de esa forma. Pese a su estatus de _Princesa Heredera_ , siempre había distado mucho de esa imagen. Desde pequeña era un espíritu libre y rebelde, que disfrutaba estar a la intemperie, sentir el aire contra su rostro o agitando su cabello, y explorar cada día un poco más lejos de casa. Es por ello que los meses de invierno, en los que le era imposible estar afuera tanto como a ella le gustaba, siempre eran los más aburridos. Y el hecho de que le hubieran alargado ese sufrimiento más meses era demasiado. Se sentía como león enjaulado, teniendo sólo unas cuantas horas de luz y calor suficientes para salir para luego tener que refugiarse de nuevo en el castillo; y ni hablar de la comida, que tampoco hacía precisamente mucho mérito para hacer todo ello más sencillo.

Esa mañana mientras el resto del castillo ya se encontraba comenzando su movimiento diario, la princesa Mérida se movía con rapidez para ponerse los atavíos que le faltaban mientras surcaba su enorme habitación, dicho espacio estaba repleto de figuras de madera de osos de un muro al otro. Todas éstas eran un gracioso, y a veces desagradable, recuerdo de aquel incidente de hace más de dos años. En un principio eran muchas más pero se encargó de regalar varias a cuanta persona se lo permitiera, otras las tenía guardadas en la bodega, y las restantes… bueno, estaban ahí haciéndole compañía. _“Una princesa no malgasta o tira sus posesiones sólo porque sí. Y se hace responsable de sus decisiones”_ , le había dicho su madre en aquel entonces, al sugerirle simplemente deshacerse de todo ello. Estaba convencida de que era algún tipo de venganza o lección por lo sucedido. Con el tiempo se había llegado a acostumbrar a ellas.

No era que se acabara de levantar apenas; de hecho, ya llevaba algo de rato fuera de la cama. Si bien no se podía decir fuera una chica totalmente responsable, ya había comenzado a tomar costumbres que su madre intentó inculcarle desde hace un buen tiempo. Despertarse temprano era una de esas enseñanzas que se le quedó grabada. El problema eran todos los preparativos previos que debía de realizar antes de poder dejar sus aposentos, que ya de por sí eran varios en clima normales, pero en climas fríos como ese aumentaban aún más, sobre todo por toda la ropa que tenía que ponerse encima.

Primero una malla térmica para usar debajo de su vestido, para mantenerla caliente. Luego el incómodo, y aparentemente muy necesario según su madre, corsé, al que seguía un vestido azul celeste, y encima uno aún más abrigador, de tela gruesa y verde. Sacó su enorme mata de cabello que había quedado adentro de su ropa, y después tomó un gorro para cubrir su cabeza. Examinó con curiosidad el gorro en sus manos, antes de intentar ponérselo. Sin embargo su intento fue en vano, pues su voluminoso cabello no la dejaba usarlo, por lo que terminó descartándolo. Se colocó por último sus botas de invierno de piel y lana de oveja quedando lista al fin.

Se miró a sí misma en el reflejo de su espejo de cuerpo completo. Se veía abrigada, muy abrigada… Tanto que empezaba a darle algo de calor; irónico.

Mérida soltó un pequeño quejido molesto, y rápidamente se volteó hacia su ventana, donde lograba ver algunos copos de nieve caer. Nunca había odiado tanto la nieve en su vida.

\- No tendría que usar esta absurda ropa que no me permite moverme como yo quiero, de no ser porque al invierno se le ocurrió durar más de la cuenta. – Masculló la pelirroja en voz alta, más como una queja exteriorizada que un comentario real.

Se acercó entonces hacia la ventana para abrirla de par en par, dejando que un poco de aire fresco se metiera a su cálida habitación. Fue una sensación realmente agradable… Al menos los primeros segundos.

\- Princesa Mérida. – Escuchó en ese momento que la muy conocida voz de Maudie llamaba a la puerta. – Majestad, ¿ya está lista? Su madre y sus hermanos la esperan abajo para desayunar.

Antes de recibir alguna respuesta, la sirvienta de rostro redondo y cuerpo robusto, se tomó el atrevimiento de ella misma abrir la puerta y asomarse al interior. Muchos pensarían que esto era algo bastantes irrespetuoso de su parte, pero lo cierto es que las veces en las que habían ido a buscar a la Princesa a su habitación, y resultaba haber salido sin avisarle a nadie, no eran precisamente pocas. Por lo que de cierta forma, tenían cierto permiso implícito por parte de la Reina para tomarse ciertos atrevimientos de vez en cuando.

\- ¡Princesa!, no debería de estar en la ventana, ¡podría enfermarse! – Exclamó Maudie, algo alarmada.

\- Oh, vamos, Maudie. – Bufó la princesa con un tono juguetón haciendo énfasis en las vocales de su nombre. – Suenas exactamente como mamá. De seguro diría algo como: _"Las princesas no deben enfermarse…”_

Se esforzó para no soltarse riendo, aunque su comentario no le pareció del todo gracioso a la sirvienta.

Cerró la ventana en ese momento antes de caminar hacia el buró en donde se encontraba su arco y su estuche con flechas. Tomó ambos y se dirigió directo a la puerta, pasando de largo a Maudie para salir al pasillo andando así en dirección al comedor; Maudie la seguía desde atrás, con apuro para igualar su paso.

\- ¿Qué hay de desayunar? Espero que sea algo caliente. Un caldo de pollo, quizás, o algo de jamón ahumado. ¡Por los Dioses!, mataría por comer algo de jamón en estos momentos.

\- Ah, pues - Balbuceó Maudie, algo nerviosa. – … no. Son… rábanos hervidos otra vez, majestad.

Mérida se detuvo a un par de escalones del final de la escalera al escuchar tales palabras. Desde su posición, ya podía ver el comedor principal, en donde estaban su madre y sus tres hermanos sentados al pie de la mesa… Y el olor ya agobiante de rábanos inundó su nariz.

\- ¡¿Rábanos?! ¡¿Otra vez rábanos?! – Exclamó entre atónita y molesta, tapándose el rostro con una mano. – ¡Debe de haber algo más!

\- Lo sé, entiendo su disgusto, princesa. – Intentó disculparse la doncella, aún más nerviosa tras ese repentino arrebato. – Sabe que son órdenes de su padre. Pero… se los puedo preparar en una sopa, si gusta.

\- ¡Daría exactamente lo mismo!

Mérida bajó las escaleras con rapidez, haciendo que las flechas en su espalda resonaran.

\- ¡Maaaadreeee! –  Exclamó sin la menor intención de ocultar su fastidio, parándose justo en el extremo contrario de la mesa. – Esto ya es casi inhumano. ¿Cuándo podremos tener una comida decente que no se trate de rábanos o de patatas?

La Reina Elinor estaba sentada con su espalda recta y perfecta postura en una de las cabezas de la larga mesa rectangular. Era una mujer delgada, de porte muy fino y elegante. Tenía un rostro hermoso, que parecía volverse aún más con el pasar de los años, y un largo cabello castaño y lacio, completamente contrastante con el de su ella y el de sus hermanos. Su padre, el Rey Fergus, podría ser un hábil guerrero, capaz de dirigir hordas enteras a la victoria y conquistar hasta el más aterrador y enorme enemigo. Sin embargo, en los asuntos con respecto a dirigir un reino entero, y que no involucraban el uso de una espada o un hacha, su madre era la única y absoluta regente de DunBroch. Quizás no tenía la fuerza o habilidad para vencer en combate a un enemigo, pero su sola mirada era capaz de doblegar a cualquiera, y tenía una presencia que se imponía en cuanto entraba a una habitación. Es por ello que todos en el reino le tenían un tremendo respeto, incluidos, o más bien sobre todo, los Lores de los otros clanes.

Elinor estaba notoriamente tranquila en su asiento, con tenedor y cuchillo en mano, cortando tranquilamente los rábanos cocidos de su plato, e introduciendo pequeños pedazos en su boca. No pareció perder en lo absoluto la serenidad ante el muy claro descontento de Mérida con el menú de esa mañana, e incluso optó por ni siquiera alzar su mirada hacia ella y en vez de eso seguir concentrada en su desayuno.

\- Buenos días, Mérida. – Murmuró la mujer con un tono tranquilo. – Te ruego que no hostigues más quejas sobre la comida, ya he tenido suficientes esta mañana.

Su atención se viró fugazmente a su diestra, hacia los tres pequeños de ocho años de cabello rojo y rizado, sentados frente a sus respectivos platos con cara de hastío, y limitándose a apenas picar los rábanos con sus tenedores.

\- ¡Mérida tiene razón! – Exclamó Harris con molestia, haciendo que Elinor diera un pequeño respingo por lo abrupto que había sido. – ¡Esto es inhumano!

\- ¡Yo quiero comer carne! – Añadió Hubert, chocando sus manos contra la mesa. – ¡Quiero carne!

Elinor respiró un par de veces intentando conservar la calma.

\- Si el pueblo no come carne, sus reyes no comen carne. – Les respondió con tono realmente severo.

\- Nosotros no somos reyes, somos príncipes. – Refunfuñó Hubert.

\- ¿Recuerdan cuando comíamos tocino y huevo en los desayunos? – Comentó Hamish, moviendo su tenedor como si fuera un ave.

\- Yo no recuerdo a qué sabe el tocino. – Lamentó Harris, chocando su frente contra la mesa, y haciendo que ésta temblara un poco.

Mérida soltó una pequeña risilla al ver la reacción de sus hermanos, pero rápidamente intentó recobrar la compostura, y mantenerse seria para poder recalcar su punto.

\- Sí, bueno, te aseguro que la gente del pueblo no se atiene a comer sólo rábanos, madre.

\- Ya se los he dicho muchas veces. Esto es sólo hasta que lleguen las provisiones del este. Cuando eso pase, podrán comer lo que les plazca.

\- ¿Y cuánto tardarán esas supuestas provisiones?

\- Tardarán lo que tengan que tardar. – Sólo hasta entonces Elinor alzó su mirada, casi fulminante a su hija, la cual inconscientemente se apartó un poco de la mesa al sentir sus ojos sobre ella, pero de nuevo intentó calmarse; no podía creer que aún a su edad, siguiera teniendo ese efecto en ella.

\- Sé que es difícil encontrar algo qué cazar, ¡pero de seguro muchos lo han intentado y han tenido suerte! Te diré algo, saldré yo misma a intentar conseguir un ciervo o un conejo. – Sonrió entonces triunfante ante su propia sugerencia. – Así ninguno de mis queridos hermanos, y especialmente yo, tendremos que seguir comiendo verduras hervidas hasta morir.

\- ¡¡Sí!! – Exclamaron los trillizos al unísono, alzando sus tenedores al aire. – ¡¡Mérida es nuestra heroína!!

Los tres comenzaron a gritar con fuerza, y sin el menor escrúpulo tomaron sus platos, con todo y sus rábanos, y los dejaron caer al suelo, haciéndose añicos. Este repentino acto de rebeldía y desobediencia, no hizo más que agravar el notorio mal humor de la Reina; incluso un pequeño tic nervioso comenzó a asomarse en su ojo izquierdo.

\- Siempre tan… Cooperativa y comprensiva, querida hija. – Murmuró la Reina intentando disimular su enojo. – Sé que te encanta encontrar excusas para salir del castillo, pero no creo conveniente que lo hagas en estos momentos. Dicen que se viene una tormenta más al rato. Además, sabes que mañana llegan los Lores a la reunión urgente que le solicitaron a tu padre, y hay mucho que hacer aquí.

Mérida soltó un quejido de desgano, nada discreto. Había olvidado por completo la pronta llegada de los Lores al día siguiente. No era tanto la llegada de los señores de los otros tres Clanes lo que le causaba tan despectiva reacción, sino el hecho de que de seguro vendrían acompañados de sus _“agradables”_ hijos: Roderick Macintosh, Gregor MacGuffin, y Wee Dingwall. Dos veranos atrás, los tres habían sido presentados como sus pretendientes, en busca de obtener su mano. Al final de todo ese asunto, se había resuelto que no se les impondría ningún compromiso, al menos de que ambas partes estuvieran de acuerdo con él. En otras palabras, hasta que alguno de ellos lograra, como había expresado Lord MacGuffin, _“ganar su corazón, antes de ganar su mano”_.

Mérida pensó que con eso bastaría, y obtendría su tan añorada libertad. Sin embargo no tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que más bien sólo había ganado tiempo, y quizás incluso la situación se había tornado, no peor, pero sí bastante más incómoda. Sus tres pretendientes, comenzaron entonces a pretenderla de nuevo, y cada vez que venían de visita a sus tierras, o a ella le tocaba ir de visita a alguna de las suyas, no se despegaban de ella ni un segundo. Era realmente agobiante. Al principio no era tanto, pero con el paso del tiempo había ido en aumento, y sus actitudes se habían tornado, desde su perspectiva… un tanto más desesperadas. Su madre y su padre bromeaban diciendo que eso se debía a lo realmente bonita que se había puesto luego de ese par de años; de eso ella no estaba para nada segura, ni tampoco le importaba averiguar si era cierto o no.

No podía decir que alguno de ellos fuera una mala persona, o que lo odiara. Quizás si no se esforzaran tanto, podrían incluso haberse convertido en sus amigos. Pero no era el caso. Y a pesar de haber convivido con los tres durante todo ese tiempo, la verdad es que ninguno le causaba el más mínimo interés para ser su esposo. Y ahora, si de por sí el clima y la comida no eran ya suficientemente malos, ahora tendría que lidiar con ese trío de… Bien, lo cierto es que no se le venía a la mente ninguna palabra agradable con la cual describirlos.

\- ¡Pero, madre…! – Soltó la princesa, mirando a su madre con exasperación, y apretando ambos puños sobre la mesa. Cortó ella misma entonces sus palabras, y se tomó unos momentos para respirar hondo, y calmar cualquier sentimiento negativo que le estuviera brotando. Había aprendido, se podría decir que de mala forma, que siempre era mejor intentar hablar con su madre lo más calmada posible. – Pero, madre, ese es un motivo más para que me dejes ir. Cuando los Lores lleguen, ¿Qué les vas a servir? ¿Rábanos? ¿No crees que lo mejor sería recibirlos con algo más…? – Comenzó entonces a mover sus manos, de manera expresiva en torno a sus palabras. – ¿Algo más con… carne?

Remató su argumento, sonriéndole ampliamente de oreja a oreja, de forma casi inocente, aunque difícil de creer viniendo de ella.

\- Además, no sería mucho tiempo el que esté afuera, sólo lo suficiente; un par de horas, quizás. Si no encuentro nada, me regreso, y ya. Prometido.

Elinor se le quedó viendo un rato con seriedad, aún después de que ella, aparentemente, había dejado de hablar. Por su expresión en esos momentos, hubiera sido difícil adivinar qué era lo que pensaba, o qué era lo que terminaría por responderle. Fueron un par de segundo algo tensos, pero al final el rosto de la Reina se relajó, o al menos dejó ir toda esa severidad que había acumulado, en forma de un largo suspiro de resignación.

\- El tan sólo imaginarme a ese grupo de hombres, bebiendo y comiendo en mi salón, en estos momentos tan irregulares, como si fueran... – No terminó su frase. En su lugar, metió un nuevo pedazo de rábano a su boca, y aunque intentó aparentar y dar buena cara, lo cierto es que a ella misma el sabor ya la había hartado; la idea de comer algo diferente, en realidad no le parecía tan horrible. – Está bien querida, si en verdad quieres hacerlo, adelante…

Le hizo entonces el ademán con su mano de que podía retirarse a hacer lo que le complaciera, y eso era lo único que Mérida necesitaba.

\- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! – Repitió varias veces con entusiasmo, y de inmediato corrió, rodeando la mesa, hasta llegar al sitio en el que su madre se encontraba, para abrazarla con efusividad y plantarle un beso con fuerza en la frente. – No te arrepentirás, ¡te lo prometo! ¡Al final del día van a tener algo muy rico para cenar, a nombre de Mérida DunBroch!

\- Sí, anda, anda querida. – Susurró la reina con una media sonrisa en los labios, dándole una unas palmaditas en su amplia cabellera. Mérida se apartó entonces, y se alejó corriendo. – Pero ten cuidado, ¿quieres? Y antes de salir, primero por favor come algo. Ve a la cocina y que Maudie te dé algunas zanahorias, sino quieres rábanos.

\- ¡Ewww!, ¡zanahorias! – Exclamó uno de los pequeños pelirrojos en la mesa.

\- Oh, vamos, Harris; a ti te gustan las zanahorias.

\- ¡Yo soy Harris! – Soltó el niño sentado justo a la derecha del que se había quejado. – ¡Y ya no me gustan!

\- Yo soy Hamish, ¡y quiero huevos con tocino! – Añadió por último el tercero de ellos, volteándola a ver sonriente.

Elinor suspiró en ese momento con cansancio, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás unos instantes.

\- Y de paso dile que me traiga un remedio para la cabeza. – Pronunció con fuerza, con la esperanza de Mérida la escuchara. – Y ustedes tres, dejen de una vez sus quejas, y limpien ese desastre.

Señaló entonces a los platos rotos, y los rábanos en el suelo, justo a los pies de los pequeños. Estos soltaron un gritito de desesperación, y de la nada brincaron de sus sillas y se escondieron debajo de la mesa.

\- ¡Niños!

\- - - -

Mérida avanzaba sonriente y contenta hacia la cocina. Ese día parecía que podía ponerse mucho mejor, después de todo. Había una época, no muy lejana de hecho, en la que su madre le hubiera prohibido con mucha fuerza y determinación el salir. Ella, por su parte, hubiera insistido, insistido e insistido, y posiblemente hubiera terminado escapando al final. Pero ahora todo era ya diferente desde aquel incidente. No por completo, claro. Su madre seguía siendo su madre, y nunca cambiaría. Aún tenía sus reglas, su forma de comportarse y controlar las cosas. Pero había mostrado bastante más apertura a hablar con ella de frente a frente, y lo mejor, a escucharla. Y además de todo, aunque no siempre era capaz de comprender por completo sus deseos o sus ideas, hacía el mejor esfuerzo por intentarlo.

Por supuesto, todo ello tenía que ser de cierta forma recíproco. A cambio de la apertura de su madre hacia su forma de pensar, ella tuvo que hacer lo mismo con la suya. Puso más cuidado y empeño a sus enseñanzas, cuidaba pequeños detalles como no dejar sus armas en la mesa, procuraba no hacer, al menos la mayoría del tiempo, cosas sin su autorización, y a cuidar más sus modales… en su presencia, claro. Quizás el único tema que seguía siendo bastante difícil de tratar entre ellas, era el tema del matrimonio. Su madre no lo comentaba a cada rato, pero al menos una o dos veces al mes, el tema surgía casualmente de repente; a veces con indirectas, a veces de manera bastante directa.

 _“No te estás volviendo más joven, querida”_ , le decía. _“Que se te haya dado el privilegio de tomar una decisión tan importante como ésta, implica que además tienes la responsabilidad tomar dicha decisión. No podrás eludir esto por siempre. Tarde o temprano, tendrás que hacerlo.”_

A veces se preguntaba si realmente _“tendría”_ que hacerlo, como ella tanto repetía. Si no encontraba jamás al hombre adecuado con el que quisiera compartir su vida, ¿qué tendría de malo prescindir de ese asunto del matrimonio? Ya era mayor de edad; si fuera hombre, ya la hubieran coronado reina desde hace algún tiempo, estuviera casada o no. Y de hecho, a veces también llegaba a cuestionarse si realmente le interesaba ser la _“reina”_. Si lo veía desde el lugar de su padre, parecía ser el trabajo soñado. Pero desde el lugar de su madre, parecía realmente aburrido, agotador, y algo que no quisiera desearle a cualquiera.

Quizás eso ocupaba, un esposo que fuera como su madre, que pudiera dedicarse a todo lo aburrido y que a ella no le interesaba, y ella pudiera dedicarse a seguir con lo suyo con completa libertad. Por desgracia, ninguno de sus tres pretendientes estaba ni cerca de igualar la inteligencia, presencia y fortaleza de su madre. Si se casaba con cualquiera de ellos, sentía que terminaría siendo más su niñera que su esposa.

Cuando ya se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada de la cocina, alcanzó a escuchar una conversación que se suscitaba en el interior; eran tres voces, de tres sirvientas, y una de ellas era Maudie. Ellas susurraban despacio, como si temieran ser oídas.

\- Se los digo, esto no es nada, nada normal. – Murmuraba una de ellas, casi con miedo en su voz. –  Es... eso. Es el Invierno Eterno, al fin ha llegado aquí...

Mérida pareció confundida por la extraña mención. Se quedó entonces de pie a lado de la puerta, escuchando con atención sus palabras.

\- Por favor, esas son sólo habladurías, rumores que inventa la gente. – Comentó Maudie, quien al parecer estaba agitando con un cucharón el contenido de una olla; esperaba que no fuera otra vez sopa de rábanos.

\- Pero tienes que ver los indicios Maudie. – Exclamó la tercera de ellas. – El frío no cede, cada día amanece más helado. Los cultivos no darán la cosecha que esperábamos para esta primavera, y nada de esto no había pasado antes, no tan así.

\- Oh, chicas. – Susurró Maudie, con algo de pesar de pesar en su tono. – Sé que todo esto es aterrador, yo también estoy preocupada. Pero no es motivo para comenzar a hablar de... brujas.

Esa última palabra la dijo aún más despacio que todo lo demás, pero Mérida pudo distinguirla sin problema. Incluso se estremeció un poco al escucharla. ¿Brujas?, ¿por qué estaban hablando de brujas?

\- Si una bruja puede hacer algo como esto, ¿Qué esperanza tenemos? – Continuó Maudie con el mismo ánimo, pero rápidamente soltó un pequeño gritito, y se dio palmadas en sus propias mejillas, como si intentara hacerse despertar. – ¡Por lo tanto no puede ser eso! En unas semanas, el sol saldrá, y el clima se calentará… lo sé…

\- Eres bastante optimista, Maudie. ¿Pero por qué crees entonces que sus majestades convocaron a los Lores tan repentinamente? Es más que claro que ellos también saben que algo malo está pasando.

\- Escuché por ahí que quieren discutir la idea de ir a buscar la causa de éste horrendo clima. Pero, si es una bruja, ¿qué harían? ¿Ir a darle caza? Eso me aterra, pero me da más miedo el pensar que nos vamos a ir quedando sin comida.

\- De seguro sólo discutirán qué medidas de emergencia tomar, hasta que el clima mejore. Dejen ya de hablar de brujas, que si la Reina las escucha, las reprenderá.

Mérida escuchó toda esa conversación con interés. ¿Qué todo ese extraño clima era causado por una bruja?, no sabía que la gente estaba contando ese rumor; posiblemente cuidaban de no repetirlo en su presencia. A primera vista, sonaba bastante extraño, pero… Si lo pensaba un poco, no era tan descabellado. ¿Cuándo antes la primavera se había tardado tanto en llegar? ¿Cuándo el cielo había permanecido nublado por tantas semanas seguidas? ¿Por qué el clima estaría volviéndose más frío cada día, en lugar de estarse calentando? Además, luego del suceso de hace dos otoños, no podía hacer a un lado el hecho de que había visto con sus propios ojos lo que la magia era capaz de hacer.

De pronto, una idea se le vino a la cabeza, justo al recordar aquel hecho. Si todo eso tenía algo que ver con magia, entonces ella conocía a alguien que de seguro pudiera confirmárselo…

Entró en ese momento de golpe a la cocina, haciendo que sus pasos resonaran en la entrada, y las tres sirvientas lo notaran. Maudie da un respingo tan fuerte, que su cucharón casi salió volando de sus manos.

\- ¡Pero qué hambre hace, señor! – Murmuró la princesa con un algo sobreactuado tono alegre, sonriendo ampliamente y caminando hacia ellas.

\- Ah, princesa… Ya le iba a servir su…

\- Sopa de rábano, sí. – Mérida se inclina un poco sobre la olla, y luego se aparta con expresión de desagrado. – Gracias, pero no gracias, Maudie; no creo que eso sacie mi apetito. Supongo que encontraré algo en el camino.

Se dirigió entonces apresurada hacia la puerta que daba al exterior.

\- ¿Pero a dónde va, majestad? ¿Su madre sabe que va a salir?

\- Sí, sí, ya está todo arreglado, Maudie, descuida. Voy a salir al bosque, volveré en un par de horas. – Se detuvo entonces a unos centímetros de la torre, retrocedió un par de pasos, y tomó una manzana de la repisa. – ¡Espero no encontrarme con una bruja en el camino! ¡Nos vemos!

Ante tal mención, las tres sirvientas se sobresaltaron y contuvieron el aliento.

\- ¡Princesa!, ¡no juegue con eso, por favor! – Exclamó casi asustada una de ellas, colocando sus manos sobre sus pechos, aunque Mérida ya había salido corriendo, por lo que muy probablemente no había logrado escucharla.

\- ¡¿Ven lo que hicieron?! – Comentó Maudie, mirando a sus dos compañeras con desaprobación. – ¡Asustaron a la pobre niña con sus cuentos!

\- Ay, Maudie, claro que no. – Masculló una de ellas, cruzándose de brazos. – La princesa no es alguien que se asustaría con semejante tema. ¿Recuerdan... lo que pasó hace dos años…?

\- ¡Ssssh!, ¡Ssssh!, ¡Ssssh! – Hizo con fuerza Maudie, colocando un dedo en los labios de cada una de ellas, para incitarlas a callas. – No se habla del incidente de los osos. Eso nunca pasó... Nunca pasó.

\- Ay, Maudie, no eran osos de verdad los que te atacaron. Ya supéralo.

\- ¡¡Qué nunca pasó!! – Gritó con fuerza al final, antes de voltearse de nuevo a su olla y darles la espalda. Las otras dos sirvientas se miraron la una a la otra, con una mezcla de humor y resignación.

\- La princesa ya no es para nada una niña como en ese entonces. Pero de vez en cuando se sigue metiendo en problemas.

\- Esperemos que nuestra conversación no provoque que éste no sea uno de esos casos.

\- - - -

El clima que sufrían en DunBroch, no era sin embargo nada comparado con el que había a varios kilómetros de ahí, a mar abierto, si es que aún podía llamarse mar a ello. El cielo se encontraba aún más nublado, y soplaba un fuerte viento gélido. No se podía ver casi nada al frente; por donde se viera, sólo se veía blanco, y más blanco. La quietud era inmensa, a excepción del intenso sonido del viento. Era como cruzar una tormenta de arena en un árido desierto.

Aun así, eso no impedía que algunos se aventuraran a explorar esas zonas, aunque tuviera que ser por medios que la mayoría de las personas no llamarían _“convencionales”_.

Entre todo el ventarrón, seis figuras surcaban el cielo con gran rapidez, pues intentaban usar como mejor pudieran las corrientes para avanzar. Las seis eran criaturas majestuosas, de cuerpos alargados y escamosos, de grandes y poderosas alas. Cada uno tenía una forma, tamaño y color distinto, pero todos podían ser descritos con la misma palabra: dragones, increíbles y poderosos dragones. Seres temidos y respetados por casi todos; leyendas para algunos, pero verdades absolutas para varios, y eso incluía a los jinetes que los montaban.

Sí, jinetes montando dragones y surcando los cielos con ellos. Sólo un puñado de personas en el mundo conocían tal asombrosa sensación, y todas ellas vivían en el numeroso archipiélago del norte, llamado por muchos como el _“Archipiélago Bárbaro”_. Para el resto de las personas fuera de esas islas, era simplemente una idea imposible siquiera de concebir; muchos daban a los dragones por extintos, sino es que los consideraban puros cuentos.

Los jinetes usaban trajes abrigadores, que les cubrían la mayoría del cuerpo, incluidos cascos y máscaras que protegían sus rostros del viento helado. Las alforjas sujetas a las sillas en los lomos de los dragones, se veían cargadas, con las provisiones que habían llevado para ese viaje, pero ya se encontraban posiblemente a la mitad de su capacidad pese a que habían intentado ser cuidadosos con sus raciones.

Volaban en formación, siendo guiados hasta el frente por un dragón de tamaño mediano, de cuerpo totalmente negro y ojos grandes y verdes, con pupilas alargadas. Su jinete usaba una armadura, de acero negro y cuero café, además de un casco y máscara que le cubría el rostro. Ese parecía ser el líder, pues los demás dragones y jinetes lo seguían sin dudar; cada giro que daba, lo daban los otros de inmediato. Los ojos del líder se viraban consecutivamente entre el frente, y lo que alcanzaba a verse debajo de ellos.

Conforme avanzan, el viento parece irse calmando; al parecer estaban llegando a una zona mucho más equilibrada. Entre toda la neblina, y el mar blanco debajo de ellos, le pareció distinguir al fin algo: la forma irregular pero reconocible de una isla, de un tamaño relativamente grande.

\- ¡Es otra isla! – Gritó con la mayor fuerza posible, para que los más próximos a él lograsen escucharlo. – ¡Vamos a bajar!, ¡Síganme!

Su atención entonces se posó en el dragón en el que viajaba.

\- Vamos, amigo.  ¡Descendamos!

El dragón negro emitió un sonido con la garganta, y rápidamente fijó su mirada en el punto al que había que bajar, replegó sus alas para dar una pequeña maroma, y comenzar a descender en un ángulo empinado.

\- ¡Ya escucharon!, ¡vamos a bajar! – Gritó con fuerza quien iba justo detrás del líder, una chica con un gorro afelpado que le cubría la cabeza, y una bufanda alrededor de su boca y nariz, reafirmando lo que el jinete en el dragón negro había dicho. Rápidamente los dragones restantes comenzaron el descenso hacia la isla.

Los seis dragones y sus jinetes, tocaron tierra justo en el claro, no muy lejos de la orilla, entre los árboles cubiertos de nieve. Cuando las patas de los animales tocaron el suelo, se hundieron en una gruesa capa de nieve que cubría éste. Agitaron sus alas y colas con algo de desesperación, para quitársela de encima y poder hacer algo de espacio.

\- Tranquilos, tranquilos. – Repitió el líder del grupo, intentando calmar a las criaturas con su voz. Saltó de la silla de su dragón, plantando sus pies en la nieve… o más bien pie. Su pierna izquierda, por debajo de rodilla, era lo que parecía ser una pierna mecánica, sujeta al muñón; moverse con ella en ese terreno tan blanco, no parecía ser del todo sencillo.

Acercó sus manos, de las que sólo se veían sus dedos a través de los agujeros de sus guantes de piel, a la cabeza de su dragón negro, y la acarició con cuidado para calmarlo; el efecto fue casi inmediato.

\- Bien hecho amigo. Descansa, ¿sí?

Estiró su mano hacia la alforja con provisiones sujeta a la silla, y sacó de ésta la mitad de un pescado, envuelto en un papel gris opaco. Lo desenvolvió con apuro y se lo extendió al dragón. Los ojos verdes de la criatura se abrieron de par en par, llenos de asombro, y rápidamente abre su boca, retirándoselo de su mano de su sólo movimiento; lo dejó algo manchado de saliva, pero eso no pareció importarle. El dragón parece batallar un poco al intentar masticarlo, pues parecía estar algo duro debido al clima.

Mientras él se entretiene con su pescado, su jinete mira pensativo alrededor. El escenario era bastante parecido a otros que habían visto durante esos días de viaje: sólo podía ver árboles, la mayoría despojados de sus hojas, algunos casi sepultados por completo de nieve. La neblina no dejaba ver mucho del mar a lo lejos, pero lo que alcanzaba a ver, le bastaba para darse cuenta que su estado era el mismo que ya habían visto.

\- Qué sorpresa. – Escuchó que uno de sus acompañantes comentaba con sarcasmo. Al virarse sobre su hombro, pudo ver a Eret, un hombre alto de hombros y brazos anchos, quitarse su casco. Tenía el cabello totalmente negro, un poco largo de la parte de atrás, rostro fuerte, nariz gruesa; en su barbilla, tenía tatuajes de cinco líneas verticales, tres largas en el centro, y una corta a cada extremo. Traía una espada de hoja ancha en su costado izquierdo, y una más corta de diseño similar en la parte trasera de su cintura.  – Es otra isla totalmente congelada…

Pateó en ese momento la nieve a sus pies, notándose mucha frustración en su acto. No podía culparlo; él mismo tenía deseos de hacerlo también.

Astrid, la mujer rubia que venía detrás de él en la formación, se bajó también de su dragón, de color azul. Se hizo su gorro hacia atrás, y se bajó su bufanda, dejando su cabello, totalmente rubio, largo, aunque estaba sujeto con una trenza. Sus ojos eran grandes y azules, y aunque su expresión poseía cierta dureza, la forma de su rostro tenía un tono delicado, difícil de ignorar. Ella traía un hacha sujeta a su espalda.

\- Esto no me gusta para nada, Hiccup. – Comentó tras acercarse al líder. – Nuestras provisiones se están acabando; pronto no tendremos alimento para los dragones, ni para nosotros; apenas y tendríamos suficientes para el viaje de regreso. Sin mencionar que se nos están acabando los remedios contra el resfriado también.

\- ¡Ah… Aah… Aachu! – Escucharon a Snotlout estornudar con fuerza. Era un poco más bajo que el líder, aunque era notablemente más fornido, aunque no tanto como Eret. Tenía cabello café oscuro, que se asomaba por debajo de su casco con cuernos, y una barba a medio crecer. Intentó limpiarse la nariz y aspirar aire por ella como le fuera posible. – Y sí que nos hacen falta...

Astrid suspiró con algo de cansancio.

\- Y aún no creo que estemos ni cerca de encontrar la fuente de… esto…

El líder, al que llamaban Hiccup, escuchaba con atención las palabras de su segunda al mando. Pero su atención parecía estar centrada más que nada que en el escenario blanco que los rodeaba. Tomó entonces su casco con ambas manos y se lo retiró. Su rostro radiaba una cierta juventud, lo que lo hacía parecer incluso más joven de lo que realmente era. Tenía el cabello castaño, algo largo, y un poco despeinado. Sus ojos eran pequeños, verdes y pensativos. A diferencia de sus demás acompañantes, su complexión era mucho más delgada, y no portaba, al menos de forma visible, algún arma.

Sujeta a su muñeca derecha, tenía lo que parecía ser un compás, el cual comenzó a revisar, para intentar ubicar aproximadamente su ubicación actual, en relación a la ruta que habían estado llevando. No sabía qué esperaba en un inicio comprobar con ello, quizás que no estaba en dónde creía, pero no parecía haber nada que sostuviera dicho pensamiento.

\- Esto no tiene sentido, simplemente no lo entiendo. – Masculló el chico castaño, notoriamente confundido. – Toda esta región debería de ser cálida y despejada en esta época del año. Pero pareciera que conforme más avanzamos al sur... El frío y la nieve son aún peor...

\- Así no es cómo funciona, ¿no se supone que mientras más vayamos al sur, debería ser más cálido? – Cuestionó Fishleg, algo nervioso, un hombre alto y grande, de complexión gruesa, cabello rubio y rostro redondo.

\- ¡Pues obviamente eso no está resultando! – Exclamó Ruffnut, la única otra mujer del grupo, de complexión delgada, rostro alargado, y cabello rubio, sujeto con dos trenzas al frente. Se aproximó algunos pasos en dirección al líder. Se notaba que se encontraba de muy mal humor, y se abrazaba a sí misma, presa del frío. – Y lo que Astrid tan sutilmente quiere decirte, Hiccup, porque es demasiado cobarde para decirlo de frente. – En ese momento miró con desagrado a la otra chica, quien no tardó en regresarle una mirada bastante similar. – Es que quizás sea hora de considerar el volver a casa.

Los demás no decían nada en voz alta, pero estaba más que seguro de que todos estaban de acuerdo con esa afirmación. Y de nuevo, no podía culparlos por sentirse así. Llevaban ya cinco días de viaje, recorriendo las islas al sur del Archipiélago. Todo ello había sido a partir de ese extraño fenómeno que había comenzado a azotar su tierra natal, la isla de Berk, y todas las islas a su alrededor por igual. Conforme pasaban los meses, el frío del invierno no cedía, sino que se hacía cada vez y más frío, hasta el punto de que nevaba con fuerza cada día, y en el mar a su alrededor comenzaron a formarse enormes témpanos de hielo, que volvían ya prácticamente imposible navegar por barco. Sólo con sus dragones era posible salir de la Isla.

Todos se esforzaron y unieron para poder sobrevivir tan pesada situación, con la esperanza de que todo mejoraría en cuanto la primavera llegara. Pero ya estaban prácticamente más cerca del verano incluso, y el frío no cedía, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Incluso para los climas extremos del archipiélago, eso no era para nada normal. Inspirado sobre todo por la desesperación de su pueblo, Hiccup emprendió ese viaje en busca de sus más leales amigos, con dos motivos. El principal y más importantes, encontrar tierras más cálidas, tierras donde la Primavera ya hubiera llegado, y dónde pudieran abastecerse de alimentos y medicinas. Y la segunda, identificar qué era lo que podría estar causando todo ello. Pero cinco días de viaje después, no parecían estar ni cerca de tener éxito, en ninguna de las dos cosas.

¿Sería ese realmente lo único que encontrarían conforme fueran avanzando? ¿Más hielo, nieve, oscuridad y nada más?

No, Hiccup no podía simplemente resignarse a esa idea. El mundo entero no pudo haberse simplemente congelado, y menos por sí solo. Su lado como nuevo Jefe de Berk, le obligaba a querer seguir adelante, a encontrar la forma de ayudar a las personas que dependían de él. Su lado aventurero, le incitaba a querer ir más lejos, a saber que misterios aguardaban más allá de dónde alcanzaba su mirada. Y su lado inquisitivo y curioso, le hacía querer saber la verdad, saber realmente qué era lo que estaba ocurrido. Pero su lado como amigo, le preocupaba un poco estar arrastrando a sus acompañantes a un viaje sin sentido, que quizás al final pudiera costarles la vida a la larga.

¿Qué hacer?

¿Retroceder y volver a casa?, ¿o seguir avanzando?

¿Qué era lo mejor?

¿Qué hubiera hecho su padre…?

\- Bien, bien, escuchen. – Murmuró el joven castaño, virándose hacia ellos. – Sé que todos están cansados, y que ha sido un largo viaje. ¡Pero no podemos simplemente rendirnos! Debe haber algún lado en el que la primavera ya haya llegado.

\- P-por más que me gustaría... darte la razón, porque eres el Jefe y el líder de los jinetes de dragones, y mi amigo... – Comienza a balbucear Fishlegs. – Y-yo creo que no existe probabilidad ya de encontrar un punto cálido por éstas tierras, Hiccup. Todo está congelado, absolutamente todo.

\- ¡Incluso nuestros benditos traseros! – Añadió con coraje Tuffnut, el hermano gemelo de Ruffnut, cuya apariencia era bastante similar a la de ella, excepto por el hecho de que traía su cabello rubio suelto en varias _dreadlocks_.

\- Está bien, entiendo. Una parada más. – Señaló el jefe, alzando un dedo hacia ellos. – Un punto más, y si no encontramos nada, volvemos a Berk, lo prometo.

La respuesta de sus seis acompañantes fue exclamar un profundo quejido al unísono, de completo fastidio y cansancio.

\- Me alegra sentir su apoyo, chicos. – Comentó Hiccup, notoriamente sarcástico.

Se acercó entonces caminando hacia el centro del claro. De entre los pliegues de su armadura, sacó un mapa con varios dobleces, de papel de pergamino, pero con un papel especial, más delgado, en la parte trasera, que era más resistente a la humedad y el frío. Se agachó y desplegó entonces el mapa en el suelo. Todos los demás se acercaron y se pusieron de cuclillas, de rodillas, o en su defecto se sentaron en el suelo, en torno al mapa. Mientras tanto, sus dragones habían comenzado a juguetear en la nieve a sus espaldas.

El mapa mostraba las diferentes islas del Archipiélago Bárbaro, más algunas otras al sur que habían ido descubriendo durante su viaje; esa isla en especial no se encontraba ahí, no aún. Empezando desde Berk, Hiccup había ido trazando una línea roja, marcando la ruta que habían ido siguiendo durante esos cinco días de viaje, y con una _“X”_ , las islas que habían visitado.

En base a lo que habían recorrido, Hiccup marcó otra “X” el lugar aproximado en el que esa isla se encontraba, y luego la unió con una línea hacia la isla anterior, en la que habían pasado la noche.

\- Hemos seguido hasta ahora este camino. – Indicó, señalando al mapa con un dedo. – Hemos ido avanzando mayormente al sur y al oeste. Y…

Una fuerte ventisca helada los golpeó abruptamente, pero Hiccup logró alcanzar a sostener el mapa, antes de que se volara. Sólo duró unos segundos, y después todo volvió a la misma relativa calma. Eso de alguna manera ejemplificaba justo lo que Hiccup estaba por decir.

\- Cómo decía, y el clima sólo ha estado peor conforme avanzamos.

Pasó entonces sus dedos por sus cabellos, retirando la nieve que había quedado sobre su cabeza. Se quedó un rato en silencio, viendo y analizando el mapa ante él. Por más que lo pensara, sólo había una opción cruzándole la cabeza, pero la sola idea de decirla en voz alta, le provocaba cierta incomodidad. Sus amigos ya se encontraban bastante susceptibles, ¿cómo reaccionarían si les dijera cuál era la _“última parada”_ en la que estaba pensando?

Dudar no era lo que hacía un jefe; un jefe decía lo que pensaba… y recibía luego los golpes con firmeza, o algo parecido.

\- Está claro que si queremos encontrar tierras cálidas, tendremos que cambiar nuestra ruta.

Colocó entonces su dedo justo en su posición aproximada, y luego comenzó a moverlo lentamente hacia la derecha del mapa, hasta el extremo de éste, donde se asomaba una amplia franja de tierra que se extendía de abajo hacia arriba; eso, claramente, no era ni cerca una isla…

\- Tenemos que probar e ir hacia este… hacia el Continente...

La reacción de sus amigos volvió a ser unánime y unísona; los seis soltaron una exclamación de asombro, combinada con horror.

\- ¡Hey!, ¡hey! ¡Tiempo fuera! – Exclamó Snotlout con fuerza, agitando sus manos con rapidez hacia el frente. – ¿Al Continente? ¿Es que ya perdiste la razón? ¿Se te olvida que nuestros padres siempre nos decían que nunca, nunca, nunca jamás debíamos poner un pie ahí?

En los relatos más antiguos de sus tierras, se describía que el mundo estaba dividido en dos grandes continentes: el Occidental y el Oriental, separados por una enorme extensión de mar. Y en el extremo norte, casi el centro entre esos ellos dos, ahí se encontraba el Archipiélago Bárbaro, y Berk. Del continente Occidental, sólo conocían historias y leyendas. Del Oriental, conocían más cosas, debido a su proximidad, pero en general sólo conocían una pequeña fracción de sus costas, debido a sórdidas y nada agradables historias del pasado. En esa enorme extensión de tierra, en la que cabrían cientos y cientos de archipiélagos Bárbaros, había una gran cantidad de reinos, todos muy diferentes, y con personas muy diferentes. Pero todos tenían, según les habían dicho, una cosa en común: ninguno tenía una buena opinión sobre los vikingos… en lo absoluto. Y en parte, tenían buenos motivos para ello.

Ni Hiccup ni sus amigos de más tiempo, habían estado nunca ni cerca de ese sitio; de hecho, salvo por Eret, esa era la primera vez que se encontraban tan lejos de Berk. Sus padres, en efecto, habían sido siempre muy claros al decirles que nunca se aventuraran tanto hacia este, y nunca se metieran con la gente del Continente.

\- Sabes que está prohibido acercarse ahí, Hiccup. – Mencionó Astrid, recalcando lo que ya todos los demás habían dicho, ya fuera con palabras o con sus miradas. – Son tierras hostiles para gente como nosotros, y ni hablar para los dragones. Aunque haya un mejor clima ahí, y no estamos seguros de ello, sería como meternos en la boca de otro lobo aún peor que este frío. – Se cruzó de brazos, mirando con desaprobación el mapa. – ¡Además!, ¡es prácticamente otro día entero de viaje hasta pisar esas tierras!

Los demás asintieron con energía, mostrando total apoyo a las palabras de Astrid.

\- Escuche a su novia, Jefe. – Escucharon que Eret comentaba de pronto con ironía. Ese simple comentario, por algún motivo, pareció crear una reacción inesperada tanto en Astrid como Hiccup, aunque intentaron disimularlo.

Eret se inclinó entonces sobre el mapa, y posó su dedo justo en el área del continente que Hiccup acababa de señalar hace unos momentos.

\- Ella habla con verdad, sin mencionar el sitio al que nos quieres llevar. – Movió entonces su dedo en ese momento, dibujando un amplio círculo. – Toda esta área de aquí es DunBroch, un reino controlado por los MacGuffin, Macintosh, Dingwall y DunBroch, cuatro clanes antiguamente enemistados, pero que se unieron hace décadas para combatir invasores del norte, vikingos como ustedes… Bueno, digo… como nosotros...

\- Oooooh, ¿cómo sabes tanto, Eret hijo de Eret? – Exclamó Ruffnut con un tono coqueto, inclinándose hacia él con una amplia sonrisa, mientras sus dedos juguetean con una de sus trenzas.

La aproximación de la vikinga pareció poner incómodo a Eret, quien instintivamente se inclinó hacia el lado contrario, intentando hacer más distancia entre ellos.

\- Emmm, pues… Mi padre me contó de esa guerra. Además, él me llevó varias veces en sus viajes a ese sitio para vender sus pieles.

\- ¡Espera un segundo! – Soltó Tuffnut, casi atónito tras escucharlo. – ¿Tú has estado en el continente?

\- Ja, por supuesto. – Respondió Eret, con cierto orgullo, aunque su rostro se tornó serio de nuevo casi de inmediato. – No mucho, pero lo suficiente para afirmar que lo que Astrid dijo es cierto. En ese sitio no ven con buenos ojos a los vikingos, debido a las invasiones que sufrieron en el pasado. Sin mencionar que esas tierras no han visto a un Dragón en… No sé, un siglo, quizás…

\- Antes, los vikingos y los clanes del continente peleaban por la supremacía de las aguas y las tierras. – Comentó Fishleg, complementando la explicación de Eret. – Berk y las demás islas del Archipiélago, jamás han abastecido mucho a su gente, porque se trata de tierras inhóspitas, mientras que en el continente todos dicen que se encuentra cubierto por completo de suelo fértil, la variedad de animales, y la posibilidad de vivir una buena vida…

\- Bien, bien, ya entendimos. – Interrumpió Tuffnut de forma cortante. – Básicamente, Hiccup quiere llevarnos a esa tierra de muerte y perdición, en donde de seguro nadie nos quiere, y sólo por buscar algo de calor.

\- Vamos, chicos, todo eso fue hace mucho tiempo. – Señaló Hiccup con firmeza, notando sin problema el muy evidente escepticismo de sus amigos. – Nuestros padres y abuelos habrán tenido sus motivos para entablar guerras con el continente, pero nosotros no somos ellos. Hace cinco años, nosotros matábamos y le temíamos a los dragones, ahora mírenlos.

Se giró entonces, extendiendo su mano hacia sus dragones, que seguían saltando y jugueteando en la nieve, sin que, aparentemente, el frío les molestara en lo más mínimo.

\- Las cosas pueden cambiar, y lo hemos demostrado. Si esas tierras son tan fértiles como Fishlegs dice, entonces puede ser el sitio que buscamos.

Hiccup hablaba con firmeza y seguridad en su voz, pero eso no parecía ser suficiente para convencerlos. De todos, posiblemente la que parecía expresar más explicativamente su descontento, era Astrid. Ella se encontraba al lado de Hiccup, cruzada de brazos, y con una expresión algo dura en su rostro.

\- Lo siento, Hiccup, pero no termina de convencerme esa idea. – Dice pronto, llamando su atención. – Arriesgamos mucho en este viaje al intentar buscar un sitio cálido y la fuente de éste invierno prolongado, algo que aún no sabemos si acaso se le puede dar alguna solución. ¿Y ahora nos pides que nos arriesguemos al doble yendo a un sitio en dónde hay tan pocas posibilidades de ser bien recibidos? – Se puso abruptamente de pie, con firmeza. – ¡No confío en la gente del Continente! Ninguno de nosotros lo hace, y tú tampoco deberías. Si vamos ahí, ¡de seguro nos encontraremos con un montón de locos, como Drago Manodura, que no estarán abiertos a la conversación!

Todos se sobresaltaron, casi asustados al escuchar esas últimas palabras, las cuales la Vikinga había pronunciado con demasiada fuerza. Pero no fue tanto el total de lo que dijo lo que causó esa reacción en ellos, sino más bien dos palabras… dos palabras demasiado perturbadoras, sin importar en qué contexto se usaran: _“Drago Manodura”_.

\- A-A-Astrid... dijo… la... palabra con _"D"_... – Balbuceó Fishlegs, poniéndose pálido.

Todos voltearon de inmediato a ver a Hiccup. Él seguía con su mirada baja y fija en el mapa. Su expresión se había tornado mucho más seria, hasta se podría decir que… algo sombría. Astrid no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, como si su lengua se hubiera congelado.

\- Entiendo sus preocupaciones, y tienen razón. – Murmuró despacio luego de un rato. Tomó entonces el mapa y volvió a doblarlo para guardarlo de nuevo en su traje y ponerse pie. – Ya han hecho demasiado por mí, acompañándome hasta aquí; no les puedo pedir más.

Se dio la media vuelta, y comenzó a caminar hacia los dragones, más específico hacia el suyo.

\- Descansen un poco. Y si alguno quiere volver a Berk luego de eso, es libre de hacerlo. Yo tengo que seguir…

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Snotlout, sorprendido. – Oye, espera, ¡no exageres! Si es peligroso que vayamos todos, ¡con más razón que vaya uno solo!

\- Yo nunca estoy solo. – Murmuró el joven de cabello castaño, pasando sus dedos por debajo de la cabeza de su dragón Toothless, el cual parecía disfrutarlo bastante. Una pequeña, muy pequeña, sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. – Ven, amigo. Vamos a explorar la playa

Hiccup comenzó a salir del claro, en dirección hacia donde parecía estar la orilla, y Toothless lo acompañaba a su lado, con mucho más ánimo que él.

\- Hiccup… Yo… no… - Astrid intentó al fin de decir algo al verlo alejarse, pero sus palabras quedaron inconclusas; el daño igual ya estaba hecho.

\- ¿Ves lo que hiciste? – Comentó Ruffnut de pronto, en tono de regaño. – Sabes que no debes de mencionar a ya sabes quién, y menos cuando está así de… bueno, loco.

Astrid volteó a verla con molestia sobre su hombro al escuchar sus palabras. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, quedándose en su lugar por un rato, antes de girarse sobre sus pies, y comenzar a caminar, pero la dirección opuesta a la que se había ido Hiccup.

\- ¿A-Astrid? ¡¿A dónde vas?! – Le cuestionó Fishlegs, sorprendido de ver que no iba detrás de su jefe, y novio.

\- ¡¿No vas a hablar con él?! ¡Astrid! – Comentó Snotlout, también sorprendido. – ¡Está a punto de convertir su misión inútil en misión suicida! ¡¿Piensas dejarlo así como así?!

Astrid hizo caso omiso de sus palabras. Siguió andando sola, incluso sin Stormfly, hasta perderse entre los árboles.

\- ¿Qué rayos pasó aquí? – Comentó Snotlout, claramente confundido, como todos.

\- No me digan chismoso, pero me parece que hay problemas en el Paraíso. – Canturreó Tuffnut de forma juguetona.

\- ¡¿Hiccup… y Astrid?! – Exclamó Fishlegs, entre sorprendido y asustado. – N-No… ¡No puede ser!

\- ¡Esto es excelente! – Añadió  Ruffnut con molestia. – Ahora sí que estamos muertos, ¡muy muertos!

Se dejó caer entonces hacia atrás en la nieve, pero al parecer le tocó una parte blanda, pues la mitad de su cuerpo la atravesó, quedando prácticamente enterrada con sus piernas hacia arriba, moviéndose con desesperación mientras intentaba salirse de esa trampa.

Por su parte, Eret guardaba silencio, algo pensativo desde que escuchó a Astrid hablarle de esa forma Hiccup. Miró fijamente en la dirección en la que Astrid se fue, incluso después de que ya no era visible. ¿Realmente habría problemas entre el Jefe de Berk y su segunda al mando, además de prometida? Eso sería bastante problemático, si iban a aventurarse al continente, liderados por ellos dos.

Quizás Ruffnut no estaba tan equivocada; quizás realmente estaban muy muertos. 

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 01**

**NOTAS DE LOS AUTORES:**

**WingzemonX:**

_Este capítulo salió considerablemente largo, y eso que tuve que cortarle varias escenas y moverlas para el siguiente capítulo. Esto fue más que nada por todas las descripciones, y porque había que explicar la situación actual de este mundo, pero espero que los próximos capítulos sean más cortos, y pasen más cosas. Por lo pronto, un par de aclaraciones:_

_\- Este punto de la historia se ubica entre **Dos Años** y **Dos años y Medio** luego de los acontecimientos de la película de **Brave**. **Mérida** tiene en estos momentos **18 años** , casi **19**. No hay ningún cambio significativo que mencionar con respecto a esta película, de momento sus acontecimientos se quedan tal cual los conocemos. _

_\- Por otro lado, se ubica entre cinco y seis meses después de los acontecimientos de **How to Train your Dragon 2** , es decir, luego de la muerte de **Estoico** , y que **Hiccup** se convirtiera en el Jefe de Berk. Igualmente, no hay muchos cambios que resaltar, los acontecimientos de ambas películas se mantendrán como los conocemos. Cuando mucho el cambio más significativo que se podría mencionar, es que los Vikingos de Berk tengan el conocimiento del continente y de otros reinos, ya que en la películas se ve que son tribus que viven en un archipiélago de varias islas, aunque Valka al dibujar el mapa del mundo, muestra que hay mucho más. En **Brave** se menciona que los cuatro clanes se unieron para combatir una invasión de vikingos del norte, por lo que pueden notar que en este capítulo ambas ideas se unen. _

_\- Los nombres de **Roderick Macintosh** y **Gregor MacGuffin** , fueron agregados por nosotros, ya que en la película no se menciona sus nombres reales, sólo sus apellidos, y en la información en internet sólo se les refiere como **Joven Macintosh** y **Joven MacGuffin** respectivamente._


	2. Capítulo 02. La Reina de las Nieves

**Invierno Eterno**

**Por  
** **WingzemonX & Denisse-chan**

**Capítulo 02  
** **La Reina de las Nieves**

Tras separarse de su grupo, Hiccup y Toothless avanzaron entre los árboles, hasta que estos simplemente desaparecían y abrían paso a lo que posiblemente en algún momento atrás fue una playa. Uno esperaría ver en ese punto ante él una extensa área, cubierta de cálida arena, y unos metros más allá, el océano azul, y sus olas rompiéndose contra la orilla, creando ese sonido tan relajante en ocasiones. Pero el escenario ante el Jefe de la Tribu de Berk y su leal dragón, era quizás lo más distinto a ello. Lo único que se alcanzaba a ver era nieve, una gruesa capa de nieve que dificultaba el avanzar con libertad. Y después de la nieve no había agua, sino hielo, kilómetros de un extenso desierto de hielo, rodeándolos en todas las direcciones a las que alcanzaban la vista.

\- No puedo creer esto. – Murmuró el joven castaño, incrédulo. No importaba que tanto hubieran visto en esos cinco días de viaje, aún le era difícil creer que estaba admirando tal paraje. Parecía como si estuviera en la zona de los icebergs, la zona más al norte del archipiélago, y la más fría. Pero en realidad, él nunca había estado antes tan alejado de aquel sitio como lo estaba en esos momentos. Se suponía que esas tierras eran bastantes templadas; ni siquiera en pleno invierno tendría por qué verse así.

Avanzó con paso cauteloso hacia el agua congelada. Toothless sólo lo siguió hasta un metro antes de tocar un hielo, y entonces se sentó en la nieve, mirando a su jinete con interés. Hiccup posó un pie con firmeza en el hielo, y luego le dio unos cuantos golpes con la planta completa de su bota; se sentía bastante firme.

Introdujo su mano en uno de los tantos compartimientos de su traje, y extrajo de éste un catalejo delgado, para poder ver más allá de su posición. Sin embargo, el instrumento de poco le sirvió; la neblina a lo lejos, no dejaba mucho rango de visión. Al apuntarlo al frente lo único que veía era una completa capa blanca, y nada más. Sin embargo, lo que alcanza a ver del mar parecía estar en el mismo estado.

Era como estar de pie en el reino de _Niflheim_ que describían las leyendas, cubierto de una neblina y hielo perpetuo. ¿Acaso de eso se trataba? ¿Las leyendas se estaban haciendo realidad? ¿Acaso era el fin del mundo? Hiccup se negaba a creer en ello. Debía haber otra explicación, una mucho más sensata.

Un agudo y casi doloroso suspiro se escapó de sus labios. Retrocedió un par de pasos, y entonces se dejó caer de sentón al suelo. Apoyó sus brazos en sus rodillas, aún con el catalejo en su mano derecha, y simplemente se quedó ahí, viendo al frente, hacia el inmenso mar de hielo, y a la espesa neblina. Toothless se acercó cauteloso hacia él. Pareció analizarlo por un rato sin emitir sonido alguno o moverse, más que inclinar su cabeza de lado. Después de pensarlo por apenas un breve momento se echó de panza a su lado, levantando un poco de nieve, la cual gran parte terminó sobre su jinete.

\- ¡Ah! – Exclamó casi asustado el joven castaño, al sentir la nieve contra él, aunque de inmediato le siguió una pequeño risilla. – A ti nada te perturba, ¿cierto? Dichoso tú.

El Furia Nocturna lo miró de reojo, notando que de nuevo su expresión se tornaba seria y pensativa. Ladeó entonces su cabeza hacia él, empujando delicadamente su costado, como si quisiera despertarlo de algún trance.

\- Oh, basta. Estoy bien, tranquilo. – Expresó Hiccup entre risas, y entonces colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, acariciando un poco. Ese sencillo acto pareció tranquilizar un poco al joven dragón, quien cerró sus ojos pacíficamente, mientras su cola se agitaba felizmente de un lado a otro, moviendo la nieve junto con ella.

Hiccup no quería, pero igual le fue bastante imposible evitar sonreír. Pero era algo inevitable cuando se trataba de su mejor amigo dragón, y eso ya lo había aprendido con el pasar de los años. Él siempre tenía una forma de animarlo de alguna u otra manera, aunque aunque de seguro no se diera cuenta del todo de que lo hacía.

Los ojos del Jefe de Berk se posaron de nuevo al frente, pero ya no pensaban tanto en el paisaje, sino en otras cosas…

\- Parece que Astrid aún no se les dice. – Murmuró despacio, quizás más como un simple pensamiento. –  ¿Debería de hacerlo yo?

Toothless le respondió con un simple gruñido, difícil de interpretar, incluso para él.

\- No, no debería estar pensando en estas cosas ahora. No en un momento como éste…

De nuevo, se quedó en silencio unos segundos, y de nuevo su mente divagó en tantas diferentes cosas. Astrid, el viaje, el continente, ese Invierno Eterno… Padre…

\- Es agotador ser el jefe, ¿cierto? – Susurró de pronto, con un ligero toque de humor, quizás involuntario.  – Que tantos dependan de ti… y que no tengas ni idea de lo que estás haciendo…

Apoyó en ese momento su mejilla contra la cabeza de Toothless, recostando su cabeza sobre él. Su expresión, si ya de por sí se veía bastante seria antes, se tornó abruptamente mucho más pesada.

\- Papá de seguro lo sabría. – Murmuró despacio. – Él ya hubiera arreglado todo esto en un chasquido… Quizás hubiera involucrado una invasión y romper algunas cabezas, pero al menos hubiera sido más de lo que yo estoy haciendo.

Toothless volvió a soltar otro pequeño sonido con su garganta, aunque éste fue más como un resoplido. Si hablaban de lidiar con ser el líder, ¿quién mejor que él para entenderlo? Ser el Alfa de los dragones no era tampoco nada fácil, y por supuesto que podía ser agotador. E incluso ambos habían tomado sus respectivas posiciones prácticamente al mismo tiempo, y de manera casi igual de inesperada. Pero la situación de Hiccup era quizás peor. Toothless quizás no era capaz de comprenderlo en su totalidad, pero sí era capaz de sentirlo, y todo ese peso que llevaba encima era como si él mismo lo estuviera cargando.

El Furia Nocturna abrió entonces un poco su boca, inhalando una bocanada de aire, que se tradujo en energía azulosa la cual se fue acumulando y expandiendo por su largo, hasta que su lomo y costados comienzan a brillar con ese mismo fulgor. Su cuerpo se iba calentando desde adentro hacia afuera, y algo de vapor es despedido al contacto con la nieve sobre él. Hiccup se sorprendió un poco al sentir ese cambio repentino de temperatura, pero de hecho fue un calor bastante agradable; era obvio que su amigo quería darle algo de calidez en esos momentos, quizás pensando que en verdad lo necesitaba.

\- Veo que ya lo tienes mejor dominado. – Comentó, sonriendo un poco, y entonces pasó su mano por su lomo, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de las partes brillantes. – Gracias, Toothless…

De sus labios surgió una risa, quizás la primera risa sincera que había expresado en todo ese largo viaje. Esto pareció animar al dragón, quien igualmente rió… o más bien soltó algunos sonidos, ligeramente similares a risa, como si lo imitara.

\- Parece que seremos de nuevo sólo tú y yo por un rato. – Señaló el Jefe de Berk, al recordar que posiblemente la próxima escala de su viaje tendrían que hacerlo sólo ellos dos. Sus amigos lo habían acompañado incondicionalmente hasta ese momento, pero se encontraban cansados y preocupados, y los entendía. Pero él no podía volver, no aún, no con las manos vacías. No ahora que su gente tanto lo necesitaba… y era totalmente incapaz de hacer algo por ellos, al menos estando en Berk. – Pero está bien, serán como unas vacaciones… en un sitio donde todos odian a los vikingos, y por lo tanto me odiarán en cuanto me vean. Será como en los viejos tiempos, hasta quizás sienta nostalgia de cuando era el marginado del pueblo.

Hiccup rió una vez más, y Toothless volvió a intentar imitarlo, sin mucho éxito.

\- Tendremos que trabajar en tu risa, señor Alfa.

Se quedaron entonces los dos sentados en la nieve, uno a lado del otro, y simplemente viendo hacia la espesa neblina que se cernía a lo lejos. No importaba si tenían que ir sólo ellos hasta ese lugar. Como les acababa de decir a los otros, él nunca estaba solo. Mientras Toothless estuviera a su lado, no tenía nada a qué temer. Juntos habían logrado cosas maravillosas, y estaba seguro de que lo seguirían logrando.

Luego de quizás un par de minutos, algo llamó la atención de Hiccup. Frente a él, en su mayoría, sólo veía blanco… blanco… y más blanco. Todo quieto, todo silencioso; hasta el viento parecía haberse calmada. Pero de pronto, algo comenzó a moverse. No era parte de la neblina, era algo sólido. No lograba identificarlo con claridad, pero parecía estar avanzando, y conforme más lo hacía, si figura se volvía más clara.

Y hubo otro cosa que se volvió también clara al mismo tiempo: no estaba solo. Eran varias siluetas, moviéndose entre la neblina…

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Comentó el vikingo, algo confundido.

\- - - -

Tras ensillar a su leal caballo, Angus, Mérida, princesa de DunBroch, salió a toda prisa de la ciudadela, para internarse en el bosque cercano, tomando el viejo camino de tierra que llevaba al este. Casi no había tenido oportunidad de entrar muy profundo al bosque desde que comenzó ese largo invierno, por lo que le emocionaba poder salir de esa forma y respirar algo de aire fresco; frío y húmedo, pero fresco aun así. A pesar de que el motivo original de esa salida, según lo que le había dicho a su madre, era cazar algo para comer, la conversación que había escuchado en la cocina antes de partir, le había hecho decidirse por tomar una desviación primero.

Por lo que había escuchado, las personas estaban comenzando a decir que ese extraño clima era obra de magia, de la magia de una bruja específicamente. _“Invierno Eterno”_ , así lo llamaron. No sabía si era sólo un decir, o era algún tipo de término ya acuñado, pero sonaba bastante amenazador. Ella no estaba segura si creer en ello. La situación era bastante inusual y extraña; ¿pero creer que todo ello era obra de una bruja?, no estaba convencida.

Pero si en verdad algo en ello tenía que ver con la magia, sólo había una persona con la que se le ocurría que podía investigarlo. Claro, si es que aún seguía ahí. Desde el incidente del oso, su madre y padre le habían prohibido, o algo parecido, volver a meterse con la magia, en especial con magia que desconocía. Y eso incluía involucrarse de nuevo con la mujer que le había dado el pastelillo que convirtió tanto a su madre como a sus hermanos en osos: la vieja bruja, o talladora de madera, que vivía en lo profundo del bosque. Pero esas eran circunstancias especiales. Si era cierto lo que Maudie y las otras estaban diciendo, tenía que verificarlo, y ella era la única bruja que conocía, para bien o para mal. Claro, de seguro algunos pensarían que siendo una bruja, ¿por qué no podría ser ella la culpable de todo ello? ¿Podría ser quizás una maldición lanzada por ella? ¿Una venganza por haber hecho volar su cabaña…?

Mérida se detuvo de pronto a mitad del camino, jalando las riendas de Angus.

La cabaña, había olvidado por completo ese detalle. En su desesperación por ayuda, ella y su madre, aunque más ella, hicieron volar su casa por haber sobrecargado su caldero mágico. Aunque en el mensaje que le había dejado en ese entonces, decía que volvería a la primavera siguiente, era poco probable que hubiera vuelto si ya no tenía un hogar al cual regresar.

Hizo que Angus avanzara más despacio, mientras pensaba.

No creía realmente que esa extraña señora tuviera algo que ver con el Invierno Eterno, o como fuera que le llamasen. En primera, lo de su cabaña había sido hace dos años atrás, y eso había comenzado apenas en ese momento. ¿Por qué esperar tanto para vengarse, si acaso quisiera hacerlo? Además, por lo que decía, esto se estaba dando en todos los reinos cercanos, no sólo en DunBroch. Y en segunda, parecía que lo único que sabía hacer era tallar osos en madera… y convertir la gente en oso. Bueno, no podía fiarse mucho en ello; no había forma de que supiera por completo todo lo que esa bruja era capaz de hacer.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Angus estaba llegando al misterioso círculo de monolitos que se encontraba en medio del bosque. Lucía justo como hace dos años, aunque con una capa de nieve cubriendo el suelo. Una vez ahí, posicionados ella y su caballo en el centro del monumento, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, intentando determinar en qué dirección ir. La primera vez los _fuegos fatuos_ fueron los que la guiaron a la cabaña, y la segunda vez fue su madre. En aquel entonces no pensó mucho en ello debido a la situación, pero ahora se preguntaba cómo había hecho su madre exactamente para dar con ella. ¿Fue suerte? ¿O de alguna forma ella ya lo sabía?

Pero en esa ocasión no había rastro alguno de fuegos fatuos ni tampoco la acompañaba su madre. ¿Qué hacer? Intentó recordar de memoria por dónde era, pero con el paisaje tan diferente, con los árboles con menos hojas, el cielo nubloso, y la nieve en el suelo y las ramas, era difícil ubicarse.

Comenzaba a sentirse frustrada, y consideraba seriamente tomar el primer camino que le pareciera remotamente familiar. Pero antes de que le indicara a su caballo cualquier indicación, notó algo que sobresalía de todo lo que la rodeaba. Por encima de la copa de algunos árboles a su lado derecho, vio que se alzaba una columna de humo, pequeña, pero aun así visible desde su posición.

¿Podría ser…?

Al mirar en la dirección de la que provenía el humo, el camino le pareció algo familiar. No tenía ninguna otra pista, así que decidió arriesgarse.

\- ¡Vamos, Angus! – Le indicó con fuerza y el caballo comenzó a andar por donde le indicaba.

Aun suponiendo que fuera el camino correcto, y aun suponiendo que efectivamente esa bruja no fuera la responsable de ello, estaba aún el problema de que había volado su cabaña por equivocación. Era muy probable que ya no estuviera viviendo en ese bosque, o incluso que no quisiera ayudarla pese a eso. Sería en verdad mucha, pero mucha suerte de su parte que se la topara.

Pero, al parecer, la Princesa Mérida DunBroch tenía suerte en exceso… al menos en ocasiones.

Luego de avanzar por unos segundos, para su sorpresa y en contra de todas las probabilidad, se encontró de frente con la pequeña y muy distintiva casita de piedra, con su techo cubierto de vegetación, y con una chimenea que de la que brotaba el humo que había divisado a lo lejos.

Mérida, casi instintivamente, hizo que Angus frenara abruptamente en cuanto vio la casa. Su rostro se cubrió por completo de asombro. No sólo se había topado con una cabaña intacta: ¡era idéntica a cómo la había visto la primera vez!, ¿cómo era posible? Bien, siendo su habitante una bruja, talladora de madera, quizás no debía de sorprenderse tanto. ¿Pero en serio sería la misma mujer la que la estaba habitando? ¿Y si había alguien más?

Le indicó a Angus que avanzara, y éste lo hizo a paso cauteloso. Hizo que se parara una vez más, pero ahora justo frente a la curiosa edificación.

\- ¿Será en verdad la misma cabaña? ¿Debería entrar? – Cuestionaba, mirando de reojo a Angus, como si esperara una respuesta, aunque él sólo soltó un par de relinchos. – Quédate aquí, no te vayas a ir, ¿de acuerdo?

Bajó de la montura de un salto, y le acarició su cabeza a su acompañante un poco, antes de animarse a avanzar con cuidado hacia la puerta principal.

Todo estaba muy silencioso; no se percibía ningún sonido o movimiento del interior. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero esta parecía estar cerrada con llave.

\- ¡No hay nadie! – Escuchó que una voz chillona y algo nasal gritaba desde adentro con fuerza. – ¡Todo se acabó! ¡Fuera del negocio!, ¡finito! ¡Nos vamos!

Mérida reaccionó por reflejo, soltando rápidamente la puerta, y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. Era la voz de la bruja, estaba segura de ello.

\- ¡No!, ¡Espere! – Exclamó la princesa con ahínco, apresurándose de nuevo hacia la puerta. – ¡Soy yo!, ¡Mérida! ¿Me recuerda? ¿La princesa? ¿Mérida DunBroch?

Siguieron entonces unos cuantos segundos de silencio.

\- Mérida, Mérida… - Escuchaba que pronunciaba la voz de adentro.

\- ¡La chica a la que le dio un hechizo que convirtió a su madre en oso! – Añadió la pelirroja, pero sólo escuchó un gemido de duda desde el interior. Soltó entonces un suspiro resignado. – Y le dio un medallón a cambio de todas sus figuras talladas.

\- ¡Ah! – Exclamó la bruja, con mucha más seguridad. – Claro, la princesa que voló en pedazos mi cabaña cuando no estaba.

Esa espontánea mención le provocó un nudo en la garganta. Así que sí lo recordaba… Aunque de seguro sería algo difícil de olvidar.

\- Ah… no, no creo. – Comenzó a balbucear, mirando a otro lado, aunque ella no la estuviera observando en esos momentos. – ¡Tal vez esa fue otra princesa!

Ni siquiera sabía por qué había dicho eso; ¿a quién intentaba engañar realmente? Con sus dedos se revolvió su propio cabello con frustración, y decidió no darle muchas vueltas a ese asunto.

\- ¡Está bien!, ¡sí fui yo! Lo siento, me equivoqué de pociones. Estaba desesperada y cometí una locura intentando encontrar respuestas. Si quiere puedo pagarle la cabaña… Aunque parece que ya tiene una nueva… ¡Pero antes necesito hablar con usted de algo!

De nuevo, un rato de silencio, que llenó a Mérida de cierta ansiedad.

\- Ah, cómo sea. – Exclamó la voz de la bruja con cierta indiferencia. – Tengo unos minutos antes de tener que irme. Pasa…

Escuchó como el seguro de la puerta se quitaba, y luego la puerta se abría sola. Mérida dudó unos momentos si entrar o no; ¿qué tal si sí estaba enojada por lo de la cabaña y estaba entrando en algún tipo de trampa? Pero había ido hasta ahí con un propósito, ¿cómo iba a echarse para atrás tan pronto?

Abrió ella misma por completo la puerta, y se asomó con cuidado al interior.

Cuando estuvo ahí la primera vez, todo el sitio estaba lleno de figuras tallas. En esos momentos, sin embargo, el sitio se veía notoriamente vacío. Aún había algunas figuras, el caldero, un par de sillas, y muebles… Pero ni rastro alguno de la anciana.

Dio entonces un par de pasos al interior, y volteó de un lado a otro, buscándola. ¿En dónde estaba?

\- ¡Hey! – Escuchó de golpe, y el rostro de la anciana apareció justo frente a ella, colgada de cabeza. Mérida reaccionó soltando un grito de susto, haciéndose hacia atrás. La bruja rió divertida ante su reacción, estando aún de cabeza. – Pero mira nada más, ¡has crecido! Tu cabeza ya se ve más proporcional a tu cabello.

\- ¿Cómo? ¡¿Qué…?! ¿Eh? – Soltó Mérida confundida, sin salir aún de su asombro inicial, agarrando su cabeza. –  Oiga, ¡mi cabeza siempre estuvo bien!

La bruja volvió a reír. Dio entonces un giro en el aire, y cayó en el suelo delante de ella, dándole la espalda. En sus brazos cargaba varias figuras de madera de tamaño pequeño.

La anciana era de estatura baja, complexión delgada y postura encorvada. Tenía cabello blanco y rizado, todo hacia atrás. Su nariz era algo grande, y sus ojos eran de un tono dorado.

\- Llegaste justo a tiempo. – Le comentó, mientras avanzaba. –  Estoy a punto de irme de aquí, antes de que mi trasero se congele en este sitio.

\- Justamente sobre eso quería preguntarle. – Señaló Mérida, entrando a la cabaña dando un par de zancadas. – ¿Usted sabrá acaso a qué se debe éste inusual… frío? – Le cuestionó sin rodeo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Mérida notó que en el centro de la cabaña, se encontraba un bolso abierto, negro y de gran tamaño, con la imagen azul celeste de un oso, bordada en un costado. La bruja caminó hacia dicho bolso, y dejó caer todas las figuras que traía consigo en su interior. Pero algo curioso fue que el bolso no cambió en lo absoluto de tamaño tras introducir las figuras, como si siguiera completamente vacío.

\- ¿Yo?, ¿y yo porqué habría de saberlo? – Respondió la anciana, intentando reflejar más indiferencia de lo necesario en su tono.

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? Pues porque esto obviamente no es normal. El invierno no debería expandirse tanto. Si hay algo mágico en esto, usted lo sabría, ¿no? Ya que usted es una bru…

\- ¿Talladora de madera? – Interrumpió la anciana abruptamente, girándose hacia ella para señalarla de frente con uno de sus esqueléticos dedos.

Mérida se quedó con media palabra atrapada en su boca. Permaneció callada un rato, solamente admirando el dedo con el que la señalaba, casi amenazante.

\- Ah… Sí… una… talladora de madera. – Comenzó a decir con un tono dudoso. – Una excelente talladora de madera, que también es… - La anciana achicó un poco sus ojos, y la miró de tal forma que casi parecía que estaba esperando a que terminara de hablar, para lanzarle una bofetada. – Es una… bru… ja…

\- ¡Bruja tu abuela, jovencita! – Exclamó con fuerza, y dio un manotazo al aire, a lo que Mérida instintivamente reaccionó cubriéndose con sus brazos, aunque su mano ni siquiera pasó cerca de ella.

\- ¡Por favor!, ¡deje de jugar! – Le recriminó Mérida, algo molesta. – No tengo tiempo para esto. A este paso perderemos todas nuestras cosechas, ¡y ya estoy cansada de rábanos!

\- Rábanos. – Repitió la anciana con un tono serio, de hecho demasiado serio. Su rostro también tornó un aire bastante extraño, que a Mérida puso nerviosa. La forma en la que la miraba… Era casi escalofriante. – Así que está cansada de los rábanos, majestad… ja…

Lentamente se dio la vuelta, hasta darle por completo la espalda.

\- Si las cosas avanzan como hasta ahora… llegará a extrañar los rábanos, princesa.

Mérida se sobresaltó al escucharla decir eso. El nudo en el pecho que estaba sintiendo, se acrecentó de golpe.

\- - - -

Las extrañas figuras que Hiccup veía a lo lejos, comenzando a avanzar en su dirección. Parecían personas, quizás tres. ¿Tres personas caminando sobre el hielo congelado entre la neblina? Extraño, pero no necesariamente imposible. Si había algo de agua líquida más allá de esa espesa nube, quizás su barco había quedado atrapado entre icebergs, y habían optado por caminar aún a costa del riesgo que eso implicaba.

Sacó su catalejo y apuntó con él al frente, intentando enfocar mejor a las extrañas figuras. Hizo que los lentes de su instrumento miraran lo más posible a la lejanía… Y lo que alcanzó a ver no fue del todo claro. Eran tres figuras, en efecto, pero las tres parecían ser de gran tamaño. Era difícil determinar la estatura real por la distancia, pero eran quizás de dos metros, o incluso dos metros y medio. Sus cuerpos eran totalmente blancos, y de formas extrañas.

Nada de eso le dio buena espina. Había algo realmente extraño, y al parecer Toothless también lo sentía. Cuando lo volvió a ver, pudo verlo pararse en posición defensiva, con sus patas bien plantadas en la nieve. Sus pupilas se afilaron, y sus colmillos salieron, como si estuviera mirando de frente a un inminente enemigo.

Eso fue suficiente para Hiccup.

\- Vamos. Ven, amigo. – Le indicó a su leal dragón, y se apresuró rápidamente para colocarse detrás de algunas rocas que había a unos metros de ellos. Toothless lo siguió con apuro, y ambos se escondieron detrás, mirando sobre la roca a las siluetas que se seguían aproximando a la nevada playa.

Pasaron varios minutos, antes de que esas criaturas pudieran ser por completo visibles para ellos, y en ese momento la respiración de Hiccup se cortó de golpe, incrédulo ante lo que veía.

Los tres seres no eran humanos, en lo absoluto; parecían ser enormes y horribles monstruos, de tal vez incluso más de dos metros y medio. Tenían torsos, brazos y piernas gruesos, y andaban algo encorvados. Tenían ojos pequeños y grandes mandíbulas con colmillos de hielo. Eran totalmente blancos, y tenían además largas garras en sus manos. Sobre sus lomos tenían dagas de hielo que sobresalían de sus enormes cuerpos. Pero, quizás lo más extraño de todo, si es que el que fueran enormes monstruos no era por sí solo, era que a simple vista parecía como si sus cuerpos estuvieran hechos por completo de… Nieve.

¿Qué eran esas criaturas? Lo primero que se le venía a la mente al joven vikingo, eran los Gigantes de Hielo descritos en los mitos antiguos. Pero no podía ser, esos eran sólo leyendas… ¿o no? Además, eran grandes, pero no tanto como se describía a los gigantes. ¿Qué eran realmente entonces? ¿Pequeños Gigantes de Hielo? ¿Existía algo así?

A pesar de sus enormes tamaños, caminaban sin problema sobre el agua congelada. O no eran tan pesados como su tamaño indicaba, o quizás la capa de hielo bajo sus pies era incluso más gruesa de lo que Hiccup pensó. Toothless parecía muy alterado. Seguía adoptando una pose de defensa, y mostrando todos sus dientes con fiereza. Hiccup colocó un mano sobre su cabeza, intentando tranquilizarlo, pues temía que se le ocurriera lanzárseles encima.

Las tres criaturas llegaron hasta la playa. Uno de ellos, se quedó de pie justo en el sitio en el que Hiccup y Toothless se encontraban hace rato, viendo sus huellas en la nieve. Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, y entonces comenzó a rascar la superficie con sus garras de hielo, como si intentara excavar y encontrar algo. Otro de ellos avanzó apenas un par de pasos más adelante, y se giraba de un lado a otro, inspeccionando los alrededores; Hiccup y Toothless tuvieron que ocultarse detrás de la roca, para prevenir ser vistos. El tercero, por su parte, se acercó hasta el árbol cercano, y justo después de soltar un alarido al aire, dio un fuerte manotazo al frente, partiendo el árbol ante por la mitad con suma facilidad.

\- ¡Por los Dioses! – Exclamó Hiccup lo más despacio que le fue posible, ocultándose por completo tras la piedra. – ¿Qué clase de monstruos son esos? ¿Tú lo sabes? – Volteó a ver a Toothless, esperando en su desesperación que realmente le respondiera algo. – No importa lo que sean, se ven demasiado peligrosos. Será mejor no acercarnos a ellos y alejarnos silenciosamente…

\- ¡¡Oye!!, ¡¡Hiccup!! – Se escuchó de pronto como la aguda y muy sonora voz de Ruffnut gritaba muy, muy fuerte entre los árboles. – ¡¿Nos vamos o nos quedaremos aquí a morir de frío?!

Ruffnut, acompañada de su hermano y los otros, avanzaban por entre los árboles en dirección a la playa. Sin embargo, en cuanto se acercaron lo suficiente, vieron de frente a las tres enormes y monstruosas criaturas, quienes también los miraban a ellos al mismo tiempo, por lo que todos se quedaron quietos en su sitio.

Todo se quedó en absoluto silencio por unos segundos, hasta que…

\- ¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!! – Gritó Fishlegs de golpe con toda la fuerza de su garganta como reflejo automático, sonando casi como el grito de una niña asustada.

\- ¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!! – Gritaron un instante después de los tres monstruos como respuesta, aunque más que gritos parecían rugidos.

Los monstruos se le lanzaron encima de golpe con apuro, alzando sus enormes zarpas al aire. Toothless, en cuanto escuchó los gritos, dio un largo salto, aterrizando al otro lado de la roca y se dirigió de inmediato contra ellos.

\- ¡Toothless!, ¡espera! – Le indicó su jinete, pero ya era un poco tarde. No había más remedio que salir y pelear.

\- ¡¿Pero qué son esas cosas?! – Exclamó Eret al ver a las criaturas que se les aproximaban. Pero no se quedó quieto en su lugar. Rápidamente sacó sus dos espadas y se lanzó al frente sin miedo.

Eret logró aproximarse hacia uno de ellos, y de inmediato lanzó un sablazo de izquierda derecha, y otro de derecha a izquierda a la altura de su torso. Sus filos atravesaron sus blancos cuerpos de nieve sin problema.

\- ¿Eh? – Exclamó atónito al ver esto. – ¿Acaso… es nieve?

Sin embargo, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de procesar esto, cuando vio a continuación como las heridas que había hecho en su cuerpo, comenzaron a cerrarse en un parpadeo, como si nada hubiera pasado. – ¡¿Pero qué rayos…?!

Antes de que pudiera decir más, el monstruo lo golpeó con fuerza con su garra derecha, lanzándolo por el aire algunos metros, hasta caer de cara contra la nieve.

\- ¡Eret hijo de Eret! – Exclamó Ruffnut al ver a tal escena. De inmediato, tomó su hacha con ambas manos, y se lanzó al frente como una fiera. – ¡Maldito monigote de nieve!

\- ¡Nadie ataca al novio imaginario de mi hermana sin que nosotros hagamos algo al respecto! – Gritó Tuffnut a continuación, tomando su hacha de su espalda, y corriendo hacia el frente sólo un par de pasos detrás de su hermana.

Los gemelos atacaron en coordinación a las criaturas, pero su resultado a simplemente vista fue el mismo que Eret había tenido. Sus filos atravesaban sus suaves cuerpos de nieve, pero volvían un rato después a regenerarse. El gigante que atacaban terminó golpeándolos también, y haciéndolos volar hacia un lado, contra los árboles. Fishlegs intenta también salir al ataque, pero lo cierto era que se sentía confundido, asustado, e indeciso. No tanto por la pelea, en sí… sino por los enemigos que estaban enfrentando.

\- Están hechos de nieve. ¡Por Odín!, ¡están hechos de nieve! ¡¿Cómo pueden estar hechos de nieve?! ¡Algo así no debería de existir!

Mientras él seguía analizando la situación, vio por el rabillo del ojo que uno de ellos se le acercaba con rapidez. Antes de que pudiera sacar su escudo para defenderse, uno de los poderosos disparos de Toothless dio con fuerza contra el monstruo de nieve, haciéndolo pedazos pro completo. El Vikingo logró suspirar aliviado al notar esto.

Snotlout igual se encontraba confundido, pero para bien o para mal era mucho menos analítico que Fishlegs, por lo que no tuvo reparos en lanzarse también al ataque, empuñando su enorme martillo. Con un golpe logró desintegrar la pierna de uno de los monstruos, haciendo desequilibrarse y caer. Luego gritó con fuerza al aire, llamando con su alarido a su dragón Hookgang. El Pesadilla monstruosa se elevó entre los árboles, y luego se aproximó a toda velocidad, totalmente cubierto en llamas, estrellándose contra otra de esas criaturas, atravesándolo y haciéndolo pedazos con su calor.

Hiccup, por último, se aproximó por detrás al tercero, al que Snotlout había quitado su pierna, pero ya estaba otra vez pie. Roció en todo su alrededor el gas explosivo que brotaba de la parte inferior de su empuñadura, y luego encendió la espada, creando una pequeña explosión que igualmente voló a la criatura en pedazos, como a las otras dos.

\- ¡Eso es! – Exclamó Snotlout satisfacción, e inmediatamente pateó con fuerza la nieve a sus pies. –  ¡Se ve que no son tan rudos después de todo, muñecos de nieve…!

Su festejo duró poco. Ante sus ojos incrédulos, y los de todos, pudo ver como la nieve de los muñecos derribados, comenzó a acumularse de nuevo en tres cúmulos, hasta formar poco a poco de nuevo la forma de los tres monstruos.

Toda la confianza de Snotlout se esfumó de golpe, y en su lugar comenzó a retroceder lentamente, junto con los demás.

\- Está bien… oficialmente estoy asustado… Listo, ya lo dije…

\- ¡Rápido!, ¡a los árboles! – Ordenó Hiccup antes de las que criaturas terminaran de formarse de nuevo, y todos obedecieron sin dudar.

Los jóvenes vikingos comenzaron a avanzar con agilidad entre los árboles del bosque, seguidos por sus dragones, aunque algunos de ellos optaron mejor por sobrevolar sobre las copas.

\- ¡¿Dónde está Astrid?! – Cuestionó Hiccup, pues había notado que ella no venía con ellos cuando andaban hacia la playa.

\- ¡No lo sabemos! – Le respondió Tuffnut con fuerza, mientras corría a su lado. – ¡Se fue a caminar sin decirle nada a nadie! ¡¿Pero qué diablos son esas cosas?!

\- ¡¿Quieres quedarte y preguntarles?! – Le respondió Eret, unos pasos detrás de él.

Al mirar sobre sus hombros, podían ver cómo sus enemigos los perseguían, derribando cuanto árbol se cruzaban, usando sus grandes y fuertes brazos.

\- ¡Las armas no funcionan con ellos! – Murmuraba Fishlegs, casi en pánico. – El calor y el fuego los debilita y desintegra, pero se vuelve a formar. Todo está congelado, ¡eso sólo los alentara a seguir regenerándose! ¡Criaturas así no deberían de existir!, ¡No debería de existir!

De pronto, quizás al ver que no los alcanzaban, uno de los monstruos alzó su garra derecha al frente, y de su cuerpo comenzaron a salir disparadas varias estacas de hielo, una detrás de la otra, y se dirigieron hacia ellos como si fueran flechas. Los árboles los protegían en su mayoría, pero varias veces algunas de esas estacas pasaron rozándoles demasiado cerca.

\- ¡Stormfly!, ¡ve y busca a Astrid! ¡Rápido! – Le indicó Hiccupo con apuro al dragón azul que volaba muy cerca de su cabeza, al tiempo que con su mano le indicaba que se elevara. El dragón pareció comprender, y de inmediato emprendió el vuelo.

\- ¡¡Aaaaaah!! – Escuchó como Fishlegs gritaba con ahínco, cuando una de las estacas pasó rozando su costado derecho. – ¡Una cosa así no debería de existir y menos hacer una cosa como esa!

\- ¡¿Y me lo dices a mí?! ¡No tenemos tiempo para analizarlos más…! – Le respondió Hiccup, un instante antes de agacharse y prevenir que una de esas estacas le arrancara la cabeza. – ¡Chicos!, ¡denles unos buenos disparos!

Toothless obedeció, y de inmediato se volteó, y se paró con firmeza en la nieve; los demás dragones siguieron a su alfa, posicionándose a sus lados. El cuerpo del Furia Nocturna comenzó a brillar con intensidad con fulgor azul, y de inmediato acumuló una gran cantidad de energía, para liberarla en un tremendo disparo que destruyó árboles, y de paso a uno de los monstruos. Los demás dragones le siguieron, disparando consecutivamente, hasta que los otros dos quedaron en el mismo estado, como cúmulos de nieve en el suelo.

Se volverían a formar en cualquier momento, pero eso les daría algo de tiempo. Los dragones se viraron de nuevo con sus amos, y se apresuraron a alcanzarlos en su huída.

\- ¡¿Y ahora qué?! – Exclamó Eret, ni siquiera un poco más tranquilo. – ¡No parecen estar dispuestos a dejarnos en paz!

\- ¡Tenemos que irnos de este sitio de inmediato! – Añadió Ruffnut, notablemente alterada.

\- ¡No sin Astrid! – Indicó Hiccup como respuesta final.

Sólo hasta entonces tuvo un momento para pensar aunque fuera un poco y la situación, y ciertamente pensarla mientras estaban literalmente huyendo por sus vidas, no era tampoco un buen momento. Primero el clima congelado, y ahora monstruos de nieve. Existían las coincidencias, pero esa no podía ser una. ¿Cómo estaban esas criaturas relacionadas con ese extraño clima? ¿Qué estaba pasando realmente ahí?

\- - - -

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Exclamó Mérida, confundida aún por tan extrañas palabras que habían sido pronunciadas por la mujer ante ella. Podría incluso afirma que se sentiría un poco… asustada. – ¿A qué se refiere… con eso…? ¿Acaso la situación sí va a empeorar? ¡¿Entonces si sabe lo que está pasando?!

La anciana siguió con lo suyo, tomando los utensilios y figuras que quedaba, y echándolas en la bolsa, la cual seguía sin cambiar, como si fuera posible llenarla.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar exactamente que esto es provocado por algo mágico? – Murmura despacio, mientras camina por toda la choza, recogiendo los objetos, y a veces lanzándolos sobre su hombro para que cayeran directo a la bolsa.

\- No lo sé, esto simplemente no había pasado nunca. Usualmente este es el mes de la cosecha, pero el invierno no parece querer terminarse.

Mérida tuvo que agacharse rápidamente, para esquivar un gran oso de madera que casi le golpeaba la cabeza en su trayectoria a la bolsa. Un segundo después le siguió otra figura, e incluso un cincel, por lo que optó por mejor alejarse lo más posible de la bruja y quedar fuera de su rango de tiro.

\- Además, escuché a las sirvientas del castillo hablar, sobre una bruja y una maldición. Lo llamaban el “ _Invierno Eterno”_. ¿Hay realmente magia involucrada en esto? ¿Realmente una bruja nos está maldiciendo?

\- ¿Crees que porque yo soy una bru…? – Ahora fueron sus palabras las que quedaron atoradas en su garganta. – Una excelente talladora de madera… ¿conozco a todas las bru… talladoras de madera del mundo y podría saber algo de lo que está pasando aquí? ¡Eso es muy racista, princesa!

Tomó entonces con sus delgadas manos, la última gran figura de oso, de enorme tamaño. Giró sobre sí misma para tomar impulso, y luego lo lanzó con fuerza hacia la bolsa. La enorme figura cayó de cabeza en su interior, perdiéndose en su oscuridad.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!, ¡no! – Comenzó a decir con apuro, agitando sus manos frente a ella, aunque tuvo que hacerse rápidamente a un lado para intentar evitar ser golpeada de nuevo. – No era mi intención ofenderla de alguna forma, ¡enserio! Es sólo que…

La pelirroja se mordió su labio, algo indecisa sobre qué decir. Realmente no era muy buena en situaciones como esa, que involucraban usar su poder de convencimiento, si realmente poseía tal cosa, para hacer que alguien la ayudara. Era preocupante, considerando que estaban hablando de una futura Reina.

\- Escuche, aunque no lo crea, yo no conozco precisamente a muchas brujas, o brujos, o gente que sepa de estos asuntos de la magia. Usted es la única que puede decirnos si algo está mal o no aquí. Esta situación es difícil, y lo cierto es que estamos muy preocupados por nuestro pueblo. Si dice que esto empeorará es que tiene una razón de ser, ¿no? Si sabe algo, cualquier cosa, por favor dígamelo.

La anciana, quien le daba aún la espalda, la miró sobre su hombro con expresión seria. Ambas se sostuvieron la mirada unos instantes, y se veía claramente que la firmeza de Mérida era inquebrantable; no se iría de ahí con las manos vacías. Se notaba que los años no habían hecho más que volver su convicción aún más dura y férrea de lo que ya era la primera vez que la vio cruzar su puerta.

Suspiró resignada, dándose unos pequeños golpecitos a sí misma en su hombro derecho, posiblemente para aliviar alguna molestia.

\- En otras circunstancias, podría serte de más utilidad, pequeña. Pero en esta ocasión, solo he oído rumores y habladurías. Ya sabes, cosas que otras… talladoras de madera dicen, o que una talladora de otra talladora le dijo a una tercera. Pero a mí no me gusta mucho el chisme.

Tomó en ese momento su escoba, y comenzó a barrer con rapidez, yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro de la choza.

\- Aunque sean sólo rumores, dígamelos. – Insistió Mérida, siguiéndola de un lado a otro en su andar. – Viniendo de usted, deben significar algo. Cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarme, lo que sea.

Se le acercó abruptamente, tomándola de los hombros y obligándola a girarse hacia ella para poder verse fijamente a los ojos la una a la otra.

\- Se lo suplico…

La bruja suspiró con cansancio. Retrocedió barriendo hacia su bolso, y al final introdujo la escoba en él también.

\- En cualquier momento y lugar que sea, tú siempre me convences de todo, pequeña zanahoria. – Comentó con un tono juguetón, y entonces estiró sus largos dedos hacia su mejilla, dándole un pequeño pellizco. Mérida se sintió un poco confundida, no sólo por el repentino pellizco que dejó su mejilla roja y adolorida, sino más por su comentario. ¿A qué se refería con eso exactamente, si esa era apenas la segunda vez que se veían? ¿O no? – Bien, si insistes. Ven, ven… pero no te gustará lo que oirás.

Mérida se sobresaltó al escuchar esas últimas palabras. ¿Era algún tipo de amenaza?

La bruja avanzó con paso apresurado hacia su caldero, y la pelirroja de inmediato la alcanzó. Al asomarse al interior, el caldero se veía completamente vacío. Sin embargo, cuando la anciana colocó sus manos sobre su orificio, y comenzó a moverlas en círculos pequeños, en un parpadeó se llenó de un líquido verdoso, que comenzó a brillar con fuerza, alumbrando casi todo el interior de la cabaña.

El líquido comenzó a moverse al mismo ritmo que el movimiento de sus manos, comenzando a formar sombras y figuras en su superficie.

\- Dicen que esta maldición comenzó un año atrás. – Comenzó a decir con un tono grave y profundo, casi aterrador. – Pero en realidad esto se remonta a varios años antes, en un Reino al otro lado del Mar, llamado Arendelle.

Mérida asomó aún más su cabeza al contenido del caldero. Las figuras en el líquido, dibujaron la figura de un castillo y cuatro personas.

\- Ahí nació una pequeña princesa, destinada a ser la próxima Reina, la quinta monarca de su linaje. Pero no era una niña normal, ni por asomo. – Las demás figuras en el caldero se disiparon, y en su lugar sólo quedó una, la silueta oscura de una niña, dando brincos y giros. – Los rumores dicen que ella nació con una increíble magia, como nunca se había visto en esas tierras; una magia capaz de controlar el hielo y la nieve a su antojo, incluso cuando aún era muy pequeña. Esto, más que enorgullecer, aterrorizó a sus padres, los reyes. Sin saber cómo lidiar con ello, decidieron encerrar a la princesa, ocultarla de los ojos curiosos, privarla de cualquier contacto con el exterior, de cualquier tipo de amistad, o incluso de su propio amor…

La silueta de la niña en el caldero, cayó de rodillas y parecía comenzar a llorar; a Mérida incluso le pareció poder escuchar sus llantos, resonando en el eco del cuarto.

\- Intentaron por todos los medios de hacerla suprimir sus poderes, de que esa magia desapareciera de su ser. Pero no era algo que se podía simplemente arrancar de su pecho. Era algo con lo que había nacido, algo que era parte de ella.

De pronto, se sintió como la temperatura del cuarto descendía un poco, lo suficiente para que Mérida tuviera que abrazarse a sí misma. Algo de escarcha comenzó a formarse sobre la superficie del caldero, lo que extrañó a la princesa. ¿Eso era por el frío? ¿O era acaso causado por el sólo hecho de estar relatando esa historia?

Mérida no pudo detenerse a contemplar mucho ello, pues en ese momento, el líquido en el caldero se tornó totalmente rojo, al igual que el fuerte brillo que emanaba de él. La silueta de la niña ya no lloraba; ahora parecía furiosa, golpeando, pataleando, y gritando con voz aguda ensordecedora.

\- El que sus padres le hicieran todo esto, hizo que brotara en ella un tremendo odio, que la fue consumiendo y consumiendo, año tras año,  volviendo su corazón negro como el carbón. Los Reyes fallecieron en un viaje en barco cuando ella tenía quince años, aunque se dice que no fue un accidente; sino que el odio de la pequeña se exteriorizó al fin de su cuerpo, conjurando una mortal tormenta, que arrastró a sus propios padres hasta el fondo del mar. Quizás por accidente, quizás a propósito; ¿quién sabe? Pero lo cierto es que luego de ello, el resentimiento que les guardaba se apaciguó, aprendió a controlarlo, y a esperar…

El líquido se tornó ahora azuloso. La silueta ya no era la de una niña, sino la de una mujer joven y delgada, con porte y elegancia en cada uno de sus discretos movimientos. El sentimiento de odio y rencor que emanaba hacia un segundo, parecía haberse esfumado.

\- Al cumplir los dieciocho años, el día de su coronación llegó. Esto que te cuento, fue mucho más reciente, justo a mitad del verano del año pasado. La princesa se lució ante su pueblo, y todos la esperaban con ansias. Todos querían que fuera su reina, querían conocerla, querían verla, querían admirarla y amara. Fue una gran fiesta, según dicen. Mucho baile, mucha bebida, mucha alegría… Pero algo salió mal…

El tono de la bruja se volvió aún más sombrío, y el líquido poco a poco se fue volviendo rojizo una vez más.

\- A pesar de sus intentos por esconderlo, la gente se enteró al final de su magia, y no reaccionaron bien. Fue justo como sus padres le habían dicho que sería: el pueblo entero la llamó bruja, la marcaron y señalaron como un monstruo. Se sintió acorralada, observada por todos, expuesta e indefensa. Todo esto provocó que el odio y el rencor volviera, pero no sólo eso… Volvió con mucha, mucha más fuerza que antes. Todo eso que tenía acumulado en su pecho, todo que eso que había escondido por tantos años… ¡¡Explotó!!

Respondiendo al repentino grito la Bruja, del caldero surgió una fuerte explosión fría que se alzó hacia el aire. Mérida retrocedió un par de pasos, casi asustada por el repentino cambio. Todo el aire se cubrió de una sensación gélida, y un pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer a su alrededor.

\- La princesa, ahora Reina de Arendelle, desató su ira entera sobre su propio reino. Lo cubrió todo a su alrededor con nieve y hielo. Congeló las aguas, nubló los cielos, invocó a los vientos. Creó usando su odio y furia como combustible… el Invierno Eterno, un invierno que comenzó en pleno verano, y que ha seguido por meses y meses sin parar desde entonces. Algunos creíamos que el mar mantendría esta abominación lejos de estas tierras… pero no fue así. Su rencor no se satisfará con consumir sólo su reino. El Invierno Eterno ha llegado también a tus tierras, mi querida princesa, y es sólo el comienzo. Todo terminará cubierto de nieve, el mar se congelará, tus tierras morirán, tu cielo se tornará oscuro, el viento arrancará las casas de sus cimientos… Y si eso no fuera ya suficiente…

Del caldero brotó una nube de humo oscuro, que se fue separando y formando varias formas, pequeñas, de diferentes criaturas, de varios tamaños, pero todas de un aspecto horrorosos.

\- Sus tropas marcharán hasta acá, criaturas sin alma ni corazón, creadas a partir de su resentimiento. Avanzarán por el mar congelado, y arrasarán con todo lo que encuentren en su camino.

Agitó en ese momento sus manos con fuerza, y el humo se disipó por completo, al igual que el líquido en el interior del caldero; todo se tornó nuevamente mucho más tranquilo.

\- La Reina de las Nieves. – Carraspeó la bruja, arrastrando sus palabras. – Así es como la llaman… Y no descansará hasta sepultar al mundo entero bajo su poder…

Mérida se quedó paralizada, sin una pizca de aliento en su interior. Sentía su corazón latir como loco en su pecho. ¿Presa del miedo?, ¿del asombro? Daba igual… Sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba, y apenas y lograba mantenerse de pie.

 _“Pero no te gustará lo que oirás”_ , le había advertido justo antes de empezar su relato, y al parecer, tenía bastante razón.

\- O eso es lo que dicen. – Escuchó que la anciana mencionaba de pronto, con un tono abrumadoramente más despreocupado, mientras se encogía de hombros. – Es lo que he escuchado, pero ya te dije que a mí no me gusta el chisme…

Sin más, tomó el caldero vacío con ambas manos, y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la bolsa.

\- ¡¿Qué cosa?! – Recriminó Mérida, molesta. – ¡¿Cómo me puede contar algo como eso y luego decirme que quizás es un chisme?! ¡¿Qué parte de eso es un chisme?!

Tuvo abruptamente un tremendo ataque de pánico. Eso no podía ser en lo más mínimo un chisme. Tenía demasiados detalles, y era apenas de un año atrás; era demasiado para pensar que era un cuento inventado, al menos más de la mitad de todo eso tenía que ser verdad. Comenzó a andar de un lado a otro, agarrándose de vez en cuando sus cabellos, mientras miraba sus propios pies al andar.

\- No, ¡no! ¡Espere un momento! ¡¿Cómo es posible que una simple niña naciera con un don tan terrible?! ¡¿Es eso posible?!

La Bruja le respondió solamente encogiéndose de hombros, mientras seguía jalando su caldero hacia el bolso.

\- Bueno, ¡eso no importa! ¡No quiero que el Invierno Eterno esté en mi reino!

\- No es cosa de querer o no. La verdad no sé los detalles, princesa. Sólo sé lo que otros dicen, y es todo lo que le acabo de decir yo a usted, no más.

Logró colocar el caldero justo a un lado del bolso, para luego empujarlo de un puntapié a interior. El caldero se volteó, y cayó en el interior del bolso, aunque de nuevo, éste no cambió en lo absoluto su forma, a pesar de que el caldero claramente se veía más grande que el propio bolso.

\- ¡Tiene que hablar algo más! ¡Debe de haber alguna manera de protegernos!

\- Yo en tu lugar, me mudaría a un lugar más cálido. – Le respondió tranquila, secándose el sudor de su frente con una mano. – Y rezaría porque el Invierno Eterno no llegué ahí también

Cerró entonces la bolsa con fuerza, usando sus manos. A pesar de todo lo que había echado, la bolsa se veía aún pequeña y ligera, tanto que se la logró echar a la espalda sin problema.

\- La verdad no tengo idea de que tan lejos llegará el poder de esta chiquilla. Pero al ritmo que va, yo no sacaría mi traje de baño del armario… en un mucho tiempo…

\- ¡¿Qué tonterías está diciendo?! ¡No puedo simplemente buscar otro lugar para hacerlo mi reino! Este lugar es donde vivimos todos, mi familia, mi pueblo. – Su ansiedad y desesperación, comenzó a ser acompañada de pronto por algo de enojo, quizás inspirado por la frustración. – ¡No puedo aceptar que no podamos hacer nada! ¡No puedes irte así como así! Tú eres una bruja, ¿no puede hacer algo para detenerla? ¿Embrujarla?, ¿pelear contra ella? ¡Lo que sea!

\- ¡Ja! ¿Y qué esperas que haga, chiquilla? ¿Que la convierta en oso?

\- Bue…

Estaba por decir algo, pero prefirió quedarse callada. ¿Realmente convertir a la gente en oso era todo lo que podía hacer? En su cabeza se imaginaba a un terrible oso blanco, gruñendo y tirando nieve por la boca. No estaba segura si eso mejoraría o empeoraría su situación.

\- Mira eso por un segundo. – Susurró la bruja, señalando con un dedo hacia la ventana; al parecer había vuelto a nevar con algo más de abundancia. – Ni en todos mis años de vida había visto un poder así, que lograra crear algo como esto, y a esta magnitud. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer ante algo así, lo siento.

Algo cabizbaja, la bruja comenzó a caminar con apuro hacia la puerta.

\- ¡No! ¡Escuche!, ¡por favor! – Rápidamente la siguió hasta la puerta. – Por… por favor, ¿al menos sabe cómo podríamos derrotarla? ¿Tiene alguna debilidad?

\- Una espada en el corazón detiene a cualquiera, majestad; lo sé por experiencia.

\- ¡Hablo enserio!

La bruja se detuvo justo frente a la puerta, dándole la espalda la jovencita pelirroja. Un largo suspiro de cansancio surgió de sus cansados labios.

\- No deberías meterte en esto, pequeña. – Murmuró, mirando discretamente sobre su hombro. – Eres una buena chica… Algo imprudente e irrespetuosa, pero una buena chica. Serás una gran Reina algún día; no me gustaría que salieras lastimada por querer ser la heroína.

\- No se trata de eso. Como usted bien dijo, tarde o temprano seré la Reina de DunBroch. Y si para defenderlo, tengo que cruzar el mar y apuñalar a esa dichosa Reina de las Nieves con mis propias manos, con tal de proteger a mi pueblo… ¡lo haré!, ¡lo haré sin dudarlo ni por un segundo!

La anciana la miró en silencio un rato. La seguridad con la que se comenzaba a expresar era tan notoria, que era difícil intentar siquiera creer que eran palabras vacías. Era más seguro que lo haría, le dijese lo que le dijese.

Soltó entonces otro pequeño suspiro, y luego se volteó lentamente por completo hacia ella.

\- Sólo hay dos cosas que pueden derrotar a magia tan oscura y grande como ésta. – Comenzó a decirle, llamando por completo su atención. – Luz… y amor… Luz y amor, esas son las claves, lo único que puede detener el Invierno Eterno.

\- ¿Luz… y amor? – Murmuró Mérida dudosa, notándosele profundamente incrédula. – ¿Enserio? ¿Eso es todo lo que me dirá?

\- Es lo único que puedo decirte.

La pelirroja negó con su cabeza, frustrada, y molesta.

\- Dudo muchísimo que un problema como éste se pueda resolver con luz y amor. Pero gracias por su ayuda de todas formas.

Su voz se sentía pesada, y era incapaz de ocultar su decepción.

\- Te sorprenderías de saber las cosas que esos dos elementos juntos pueden hacer, querida. Te sorprenderías…

Se volteó entonces de nuevo a la puerta, y extendió su mano hacia el pomo de la misma. Sin embargo, en lugar de girarlo, se volteó una vez más a la princesa, que miraba a otro lado con sus brazos cruzados.

\- Una cosa más. No sé si me habrás escuchado cuando lo dije, pero gran parte del mar al oeste está ya completamente congelado. No hay forma alguna de que un barco llegue hasta el otro continente, por lo que será prácticamente imposible que tú o cualquier lleguen hasta ahí… Bueno, al menos que aprendas… a volar…

Una sonrisa astuta se dibujó en sus labios en esos momentos. Mérida, al escuchar tal afirmación, se giró rápidamente hacia ella, totalmente confundida.

\- ¿Volar?

Antes de que pudiera preguntar cualquier otra cosa, la bruja abrió abruptamente la puerta, y lo que Mérida alcanzó a ver a través de ella, por esos escasos segundos, era un sitio totalmente diferente al bosque del que ella venía. Era otro sitio, lleno de gente, con una gran cantidad de sonidos, o más bien ruidos, movimientos, edificios.

\- ¡Chaíto! – Exclamó con fuerza, justo antes de cerrar abruptamente la puerta y desvanecerse del otro lado, opacando también por completo todos los sonidos que había escuchado, y sumiendo la cabaña en completo silencio… y también soledad.

\- ¡Espere!, ¡¿qué quiso decir con eso?! ¡¿Cómo que volar?!

Se aproximó de inmediato a la puerta, pero al abrirla, no había nada de lo que había visto hace unos instantes; ni bruja, ni personas, ni ruido: sólo ve a Angus, parado frente a la casa, mirándola con cara de desconcierto.

\- ¡Odio que haga eso! – Exclamó con ahínco, con ganas de patear algo, pero la cabaña estaba totalmente vacía y no había nada que patear.

Comenzó de nuevo a andar de un lado a otro, agarrándose su abundante cabello, exasperada, jalándolo y gimiendo.

¿Era todo eso real? ¿Realmente el mar estaba congelado? ¿Realmente había una reina rencorosa y malvada al otro lado del mundo, que además era una bruja con el poder que cubrir todo el mundo en hielo? ¿Realmente no había nada que pudiera hacer más que conseguir luz y amor, y aprender a volar? ¿Qué rayos significaba todo eso?

Se sentía mareada, confundida. Todo parecía un mal sueño, un muy muy mal sueño.

Respiró lentamente, intentando recuperar la serenidad. No le serviría a nadie, entrando en pánico. Necesitaba pensar, y lo más importante, actuar.

Rápidamente sale de la cabaña corriendo, y se sube a su caballo de un solo salto, para de inmediato tomar las riendas y hacer que éste se girara hacia la dirección en la que venían.

\- ¡Debemos volver, Angus! ¡Rápido!

El caballo relinchó con fuerza, y entonces se lanzó a trote veloz por el camino sobre sus pasos.

Invierno Eterno, Reina de las Nieves, Maldición.

¿En qué estaba a punto de meterse?

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 02**

**NOTAS DE LOS AUTORES:**

**Denisse-chan:**

_¡Vemos aquí la segunda entrega de nuestra historia! Durante éste capítulo pudimos ver cómo prosiguen las historias de **Mérida** y de **Hiccup** , cada una muy distinta de la otra pero con una cosa en común: ambos desean lo mejor para sus pueblos._

_Quería hacer un pequeño comentario sobre mi manera de escribir a Mérida: En ésta historia la estoy manejando como alguien que no aprendió mucho en lo que pasó hace dos años, si, sucedió lo de su mamá, si, hubo una conexión entre ellas que antes no estaba. Sin embargo en lo que yo interpreté de la película me di cuenta de que ella no aprendió realmente mucho pues se salió con la suya: ser libre._

_Ahora bien, no puede ser libre para siempre y tarde o temprano debe de afrontar la realidad de que va a ser reina, por lo que aquí ella está intentando pensar más en su pueblo y a la vez en resolverlo a su manera (por más egoísta y loco que suene eso). A la larga irá desarrollándose en lo que espero sea una aventura que SÍ la haga madurar._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	3. Capítulo 03. Cuidar de mi Gente

**Invierno Eterno**

**Por  
** **WingzemonX & Denisse-chan**

**Capítulo 03  
** **Cuidar de mi Gente**

Todo jefe vikingo de la Isla de Berk, siempre había tenido una mano derecha; un segundo al mando, un subjefe, o simplemente alguien que siempre debía de estar ahí para él en cualquier momento, para servir de su soporte y su base para bien y para mal. No era precisamente un puesto oficial; no venía acompañado de una ceremonia, un juramento, o un caso especial. Era más algo que todos daban por sentado que debía estar ahí, y así era siempre.

En el momento en el que Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III tomó el puesto de jefe, hace apenas unos cuantos meses atrás, luego de la muerte de su padre, no existió duda alguna para nadie en la isla de quién sería el elegido para tomar dicho puesto no oficial; o más bien en ese caso, la elegida.

Astrid Hofferson, ni siquiera fue consciente de en qué momento había recaído en ella la responsabilidad de ser la mano derecha del nuevo jefe. Nadie se lo indicó, o la señaló, o le preguntó siquiera si quería hacerlo, ni siquiera Hiccup. Simplemente, cuando menos lo pensó, la gente ya la trataba y llamaba de esa forma, y acudía a ella en busca de ayuda y consejo, o para que intercediera por ellos ante Hiccup. Al inicio ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello, ya que creyó que todo eso se debía sólo a su relación con el joven castaño. Sin embargo, al final le fue más que evidente que se trataba de algo mucho más allá de eso.

Siendo que muchos la consideraban la mejor guerrera de la nueva generación, además de una persona que había demostrado a lo largo de los años bastante inteligencia y sensatez, y en efecto, por su relación tan cercana con Hiccup, la gente sencillamente la consideró la opción perfecta y más viable para el trabajo… Y ella no tuvo siquiera la opción de negarse a ello.

Ahora era su trabajo estar ahí siempre para Hiccup, lista para apoyarlo en todo, para darle su mejor consejo y su guía, y seguirlo hasta a la más loca aventura, como recorrer el mundo congelado en busca de alguna respuesta que podría bien no existir.

Claro, suena bien dicho desde afuera. Todo el respeto y confianza que traía consigo, que la gente dependiera de ti, y poder ayudar a las personas. Pero más pronto que tarde, el _glamour_ del liderazgo se volvía ambiguo y pesado. Y no sólo en ella, ya que si bien eso la podía llegar a afectar irremediablemente, era más que evidente el efecto que estaba teniendo en Hiccup. Todo ese viaje, no era más que una respuesta más a la gran presión que estaba significando el puesto de Jefe para el Amo de Dragones. Ya las cosas eran demasiado tensas desde antes, como para que ahora pasara que el invierno se alargara y empeorara de esa forma.

Todo eso era una bomba a punto de explotar en cualquier momento, y eso lo sabía muy bien. Y al final… explotó irremediablemente.

Pero ahí debía de seguir, cumpliendo su papel de segunda al mando, de apoyo incondicional de su jefe, le gustara o no. Era la responsabilidad que había tomado sin que nadie se lo preguntara, y sin que tuviera que aceptarla. Y no era nada, pero nada sencilla.

Luego de esa pequeña discusión con Hiccup, si es que se le podía llamar así, todos parecían dar por hecho que iría tras él para intentar hablarle, convencerlo y ayudarlo a aclarar sus pensamientos. No lo hizo; de hecho, era lo que menos deseaba hacer en esos momentos. En su lugar, se fue a caminar entre el bosque sin rumbo fijo, sencillamente para estar sola y alejarse lo más posible de los otros. Al final, su caminata la llevó a otro punto de la playa que rodeaba la isla. No creía haber caminado tanto como para que fuera el extremo contrario, pero sí debía de estar bastante alejada.

Se dejó caer de sentón en la nieve, y se abrazó de sus propias piernas mientras miraba hacia el horizonte congelado y neblinoso. En una situación así, habría muchas cosas que podría hacer para despejarse; arrojar piedras al agua sería una buena opción. Sin embargo, en el estado actual, tuvo que optar por la mejor alternativa: arrojar bolas de nieve al hielo. Agarraba nieve con ambas manos, les daba forma de bola, y luego la arrojaba con todas sus fuerzas al frente. La mayoría del tiempo la bola se deshacía en el aire, quizás a causa del viento, pero en otras lograba formar un arco perfecto y hacerse pedazos al chocar contra la superficie dura del hielo.

Estuvo entretenida en esa labor y en sus pensamientos por un largo rato, antes de que la silueta de Stormfly, volando sobre su cabeza, la hiciera distraerse. El dragón azul descendió hacia ella, notándose muy alarmado. Aterrizó con ímpetu, y comenzó a gruñir y a agitar sus alas con violencia.

\- Stormfly, tranquilízate, quieta. – Le indicó la vikinga, intentando tomar su rostro entre sus manos para calmarla, pero ella no se dejaba. – ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Dónde están los otros?

El dragón seguía igual de inquieto, y Astrid no era capaz de comprenderlo. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho tiempo en ver con sus propios ojos qué era lo que la había alertado tanto.

Comenzó a escuchar muchos sonidos extraños que venían del bosque. Eran como golpes pesados contra el suelo, que hacían temblar las ramas de los árboles, y hacían que la nieve se cayera de éstas. La vikinga rápidamente tomó su hacha con ambas manos, y plantó sus pies con firmeza en la nieve. No tenía ni idea de qué estaba provocando esos sonidos, pero su experiencia le indicaba que no era buena idea quedarse sentada a esperar a que lo que fuera llegara a ti, especialmente estando desarmada.

Siguió aguardando, y los golpes se volvían más y más fuertes. Entre los árboles, comenzó a ver enormes siluetas entre los árboles. Pudo ver que derribaban troncos, y se iban aproximando en su dirección. No tenía idea de qué eran, pero… no tenía deseos de averiguarlo.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. – Murmuró muy despacio, y lentamente comenzó a retroceder hacia Stormfly, para subirse a su lomo y salir volando. Sin embargo, una de esas criaturas pareció notar su presencia, y lo demostró soltando un intenso gruñido al aire, que hizo temblar más las copas de los árboles de lo que sus golpes y pasos lo habían hecho ya.

Las tres criaturas blancas y de gran tamaño, comenzaron a dirigirse en su dirección, derribando árboles a su paso. Stormfly saltó frente a Astrid y soltó un fuerte disparo de fuego justo cuando el primero de los monstruos salió a la playa. El impacto lo hizo retroceder y caer hacia atrás, con un gran agujero en el pecho. Otros dos más saltaron sobre su compañero hacia ellos.

Astrid gritó de forma aguerrida, y se lanzó hacia el frente, cortando el torso de uno de ellos con su hacha. El filo atravesó sin problema el blando material de la criatura, pero un poco después  la herida se cerró.

\- ¿Qué? – Exclamó sorprendida.

El monstruo no tardó en lanzarle su grandes zarpas para golpearla, pero la guerrera se movió con agilidad para esquivarlo, y luego rodar por la nieve hacia la derecha para alejarse de él. Cuando se alzó, vio también que aquel al que Stormfly le había disparado, ya estaba de nuevo de pie.

¿Qué rayos eran esas criaturas?

Stormfly les lanzó a los tres, espinas de su cola, y todas ellas se clavaron en sus cuerpos, pero ninguna surtió el menor efecto. Astrid se limitó por un tiempo a sólo esquivar sus ataques, y luego contraatacar, pero el resultado era el mismo. Al final, optó por volver a su plan original e irse de ahí. Se colocó de nuevo su hacha en el la espalda, y comenzó a correr hacia Stormfly. Sin embargo, una de las criaturas, que estaba en el suelo luego de un disparo del dragón, la tomó con fuerza de su pierna, y la hizo caer de cara contra la fría nieve.

La criatura se alzó en sus pies, y le levantó también a ella, teniéndola aún sujeta de su pierna. Astrid, colgada de cabeza, de inmediato intentó alcanzar su hacha para cortar su brazo y liberarse. Pero antes de que lo hiciera, vio como una figura de gran tamaño tacleó a la criatura por detrás, quebrando su cuerpo en mil pedazos, pero a su vez haciendo que ella cayera de cabeza a la nieve.

\- ¡Aaaaaah! – Gritó a todo pulmón, antes de caer y terminar con su torso casi enterrado por completo dentro de la nieve. Luego de unos angustiantes momentos, logra liberarse, y toma una fuerte bocanada de aire que tanta falta le había hecho.

\- Ten más cuidado, subjefe. – Escuchó que pronunciaba la voz de Eret, no muy lejos de ella. Al alzar su mirada, lo vio a su lado, montado sobre Rompecraneos, y con sus dos espadas desenvainadas. Al parecer había sido su dragón el que había destruido al monstruo que la sujetaba.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos son esas cosas?! – Exclamó Astrid con una combinación de enojo y preocupación.

\- ¿Y yo qué sé? Pregúntale a tu novio, él es el experto en rarezas como éstas.

Rompecraneos tuvo que elevarse un poco para esquivar un golpe de una de las criaturas, y Astrid se agachó a su vez, casi pegando su pecho contra la nieve, para salir de su alcance.

\- ¡Astrid! – Escuchó que gritaban sobre ella. Miró como pudo al cielo, y notó que Hiccup y los otros sobrevolaban sobre sus dragones.

Eso le parecía una estupenda idea en esos momentos.

Stormfly se colocó de pronto a su lado, por lo que de inmediato saltó a su lomo en cuanto le fue posible.

\- ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!

\- ¡Dinos algo que no sepamos! – Le respondió Eret, mientras Rompecraneos intentaba abrirse paso.

Los demás bajaron hacia el campo de batalla, y rápidamente lograron repeler o al menos distraer a los monstruos lo suficiente para que Eret y Astrid pudieran despegar.

\- ¡Hay que elevarnos!, ¡rápido! – Les indicó Hiccup con tono de mando.

No necesitaba decirlo dos veces. De inmediato todos emprendieron el vuelo, pero uno de los monstruos logró tomar con fuerza la cola de Barf y Belch en pleno vuelo, frenándolos de golpe y haciendo que Tuffnut y Ruffnut casi se cayeran, pero ambos se aferraron con fuerza al cuello de su respectiva mitad para evitarlo.

\- ¡Belch!, ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! – Le gritaba Tuffnut a su dragón con ahínco. – ¡No dejes que éste monigote de nieve nos capture! – Se giró entonces hacia la enorme criatura, con cara que intentaba parecer intimidante. – ¡Oye tú! ¡Tienes el cerebro hecho de hielo!, ¡¿no?! ¡Hombre mono de las nieves!

Los comentarios del joven vikingo, al parecer hicieron enojar aún más al monstruo que los sujetaba. Comenzó en ese momento a agitarlos en el aire con violencia de un lado a otro, mientras el dragón de dos cabezas usaba todas sus fuerzas para intentar zafarse. Los gemelos comienzan a gritar con miedo, y a sentirse profundamente mareados por el ajetreo. Sin embargo, mientras la criatura los agita, Barf aprovecha para soltar el gas explosivo, el cual se acumula sobre la cabeza del monstruo, un poco ayudado por su propio movimiento, para que luego Belch disparara la chispa, creando una explosión tan fuerte que voló el brazo del monstruo, aunque también los mandó a volar a ellos, haciéndolos dar varias vueltas en el aire.

Los gemelos gritaban con fuerza y terror, aferrados a los cuellos de sus dragones mientras giraban.

Antes de alejarse por completo, Hiccup y Toothless regresaron una vez más, para darle unos últimos disparos a los tres monstruos, volando sus cuerpos en pedazos, para que así tardaran en recuperarse y les dieran tiempo de hacer distancia. Una vez que todos estaban libres, y todos encima de sus dragones, pudieron alejarse volando sobre el mar congelado.

\- ¡¿Qué parte de insultar al monstruo gigante de nieve te pareció buena idea?!, ¡Idiota! – Le gritó Ruffnut a su hermano, lanzándole una patada en su hombro, como si quisiera tumbarlo.

\- ¡Obviamente hice más que tú, tarada! – Le respondió Tuffnut, intentando regresarle la misma patada

\- ¡Tranquilos todos! – Les gritó Hiccup, volteando a ver sobre su hombro. – ¿Están bien? ¿Alguno está herido?

Astrid y los otros seguían muy alterados, pero uno a uno pudo indicarle a su jefe de que todos se encontraban bien, y en una pieza.

\- Hiccup, no destruimos a esas cosas, ¿cierto? – Comentó Astrid, volando a su lado. – ¿Qué eran? ¿Enserio estaban hechas de nieve?

\- Eso parece. – Respondió el joven castaño con seriedad. – No sé qué eran. Los vi caminar sobre el mar congelado hacia la isla, como si fuera cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Caminan sobre el mar congelado? – Había cierto nerviosismo en su voz, que intentaba sin embargo disimular lo más posible. –  ¿Y qué haremos si llegan a Berk?

Hiccup se quedó en silencio un rato, mirando pensativo al frente.

\- No lo harán… Berk está rodeado por glaciares, pero aún tiene mar que lo proteja. Estará seguro.

\- ¡¿Pero por cuánto tiempo?! – Exclamó Snotlout, alarmado. – Si el clima sigue cambiando así, ¿cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que el mar congelado llegue hasta Berk? No, enserio… ¿Cómo cuánto tiempo? ¿Días? ¿Semanas?

\- ¿Y-y-y q-qué tal si no son los únicos? – Murmuró Fishlegs de forma temblorosa. – ¿Qué tal si hay más de dónde vinieron? ¡¿Q-Qué haremos?! ¡Apenas logramos lidiar con tres de ellos!

Hiccup seguía callado, con su atención vista al frente, aunque no tenían ninguna ruta o destino trazado.

\- Hiccup, tenemos que volver a Berk. – Murmuró Astrid con seriedad. – No importa lo que esté pasando en el mundo con este frío. Nuestra prioridad debe de ser cuidar de nuestra gente.

¿Cuidar de su gente? ¿Qué significaba eso realmente? ¿Podría realmente hacer eso volviendo a Berk? ¿Qué diferencia podría hacer su sola presencia en la isla?, ninguna. Pero allá afuera, aún había algo más que podía hacer.

\- ¡Tienen razón! – Les respondió con la suficiente fuerza para que todos lo oyeran. – ¡Ustedes hagan eso! ¡Yo iré al continente como habíamos dicho! ¡Toothless!

De inmediato, y sin darle a tiempo a ninguno de responder de alguna forma, hizo que su dragón se diera la vuelta y comenzara a ir en una dirección totalmente diferente al resto, ante los ojos incrédulos de sus amigos.

\- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡No!, ¡Hiccup! – Le gritó Astrid con todas tus fuerzas. – ¡No puedes irte así como así! ¡Por los Dioses!, ¡eres el vikingo más terco, loco y cabeza dura que he conocido!

Sus gritos llegaron a oídos sordos, pues Hiccup y Toothless siguieron alejándose por su cuenta

\- Maldición. – Soltó la segunda al mando, entre dientes. – ¡Yo lo acompañaré! ¡Ustedes vuelvan a Berk y cuéntenle a Valka todo! ¡Y que mande refuerzos si no volvemos dentro de dos semanas! ¡Vamos, Stormfly!

Hizo rápidamente que su dragón también girara, y se adelantara lo más posible para alcanzar a Hiccup.

\- ¡¿Astrid?! ¡No puedes…! – Exclamó Eret, sorprendido, pero igualmente Astrid no lo escuchó y siguió de largo. – Oh, parece que sí puede… ¡Par de idiotas!, ¡Ni siquiera han estado en el continente antes! ¡Los matarán de seguro si no voy a cuidarlos!

Y entonces, Eret giró también su dragón en su dirección, y comenzó a seguirlos con apuro.

\- ¡No!, ¡Eret! ¡Tú no! – Exclamó Ruffnut, extendiendo una mano hacia él. – ¡Espera! ¡Yo también voy…!

\- ¡Tú no vas a ningún lado! – Comentó su gemelo, evitando que su dragón se saliera de la formación.

\- ¡Yo tampoco! – Agregó Snotlout. – ¡Yo si me regreso a Berk! ¡Tuve suficiente de este hielo, nieve y monstruos!

\- ¡¿Pero qué haremos si nos quedamos sin jefe?! – Exclamó Fishlegs, algo asustado al ver como los otros tres se alejaban. – ¡Esto… no me gusta para nada!

\- - - -

Luego de su bastante perturbadora y confusa plática con la bruja del Bosque, Merida se dirigió como un relámpago de regreso a su castillo, cabalgando en el lomo de su leal Angus. La nieve aún seguía bastante tranquila, por lo que su trayecto no tuvo problema alguno. Sin embargo, la cabeza de la princesa estaba tan llena de ideas y preocupaciones, que cada paso de su caballo le parecía una eternidad.

¿En verdad era cierto todo lo que le había dicho? ¿Realmente todo eso era obra de una bruja?, ¿una gran y poderosa bruja que deseaba cubrir el mundo entero en hielo y nieve? Si era así, entonces no había tiempo que perder; hasta el más pequeño segundo podría ser perjudicial.

En cuando ingresó por el portón principal que conducía a los patios del castillo, se dirigió directo a los establos, en donde dejó a Angus a uno de los cuidadores, para que lo desensillara y colocará en su cajón. Normalmente ella lo hacía por su cuenta, pero esa era una ocasión muy urgente, en la que no se podía dar ese lujo. Corrió con el mismo apuro hacia el interior del castillo, abriéndose paso entre todos los sirvientes y guardias, con la única y clara misión de encontrar lo antes posible a sus padres y decirles todo lo que acababa de descubrir.

\- ¡Pa!, ¡Ma! – Gritaba con fuerza, mientras corría entre los pasillos.

Al estar bajando con prisa las escaleras que llevaban al comedor, pasa fugazmente a lado de Maudie, aunque ni siquiera pareció notarla, y más bien incluso casi la hace caer de la forma tan agresiva en la que se abrió paso a su lado.

\- ¡Princesa! – Exclamó la sirvienta, teniendo que pegarse rápidamente contra el muro para que ella pudiera seguir su camino. – Pero… Princesa, ¡¿está usted bien?!

Alarmada por la forma de actuar de la pelirroja, se apresuró para poder alcanzarla.

Merida llegó al comedor, el último sitio en el que había visto a su madre y a sus hermanos. Sin embargo, como era bastante obvio, su madre ya no estaba ahí; de hecho, el comedor estaba totalmente vacío.

Se apoyó en sus rodillas, respirando agitadamente. Era más la ansiedad que la invadía lo que le cortaba la respiración, más que el cansancio por haber recorrido toda esa larga distancia en tan poco tiempo.

\- Princesa, ¿qué ocurre? – Escuchó que le cuestionaba la voz de Maudie a sus espaldas. – ¿Le pasó algo?

Merida se irguió de golpe y se giró rápidamente hacia ella, con una mirada fulminante en los ojos.

\- ¡Maudie! ¡¿Dónde están mis papás?! – Le preguntó abruptamente, y entonces la tomó de los hombros, comenzando a sacudirla un poco sin proponérselo conscientemente. – ¡Dime!, ¡por favor! ¡Es muy urgente que hable con ellos de inmediato!

\- ¿Eh?, ¿Qué?...

Maudie se puso nerviosa en cuanto ella la tomó y agitó de esa forma, pero sobre todo por la mirada que tenía en sus ojos en esos momentos.

\- Ah… Ah... – Balbuceó un poco, sin poder aclarar ninguna palabra. – A su majestad el Rey no lo he visto, pero… creo que la Reina está en su cuarto de manualidades, trabajando en su tapiz.

\- ¡Ese bendito tapiz! – Exclamó con fuerza, y rápidamente soltó a la sirvienta, para luego comenzar a correr escaleras arriba. Maudie, por su parte, se quedó en su sitio, algo mareada por tanto ajetreo, y bastante confundida por todo lo demás.

Merida subió hacia el pasillo superior, y luego giró en dirección hacia el cuarto de manualidades de su madre. Iban tan deprisa y tan metida en sus pensamientos, que pasó de largo la puerta unos cuantos metros, antes de poder frenarse, volver sobre sus pasos, y entonces llegar al fin ante la puerta que buscaba, la cual abrió de golpe sin molestarse siquiera en tocar.

\- ¡Mamá! – Exclamó con gran ímpetu, seguida después por varios jadeos.

Elinor se encontraba sentada en un taburete frente al nuevo tapiz que estaba cociendo, el cual era otro dibujo de su familia, pero algo más actualizado. La mayor diferente que se notaba, eran las estaturas  y apariencias de los tres pequeños, en comparación al anterior. En la imagen de Merida también se notaba un ligero cambio.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió de esa forma, la reina retiró su atención unos instantes del tapiz, y se centró en su muy repentina visita.

\- Oh, eres tú, Merida. – Exclamó con un tono neutro, y luego se viró de nuevo a la tela, continuando sutilmente con su labor. Al parecer, el que entrara de esa forma no causó la menor impresión en ella. – Volviste rápido; supongo que no conseguiste nada. No te sientas mal, ya le dije a Maudie que te prepare un caldo de buche para cenar.

\- ¡Mamá!, ¡deja lo que estás haciendo!, ¡ya! – Le respondió la pelirroja con fuerza, azotando la puerta detrás, para luego correr hacia ella, y pararse a sus espaldas. – ¡Esto es importante! ¡Es sobre el Invierno Eterno!

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Cuestionó la reina, bastante confundida por la actitud tan extraña de su hija. – Cálmate, por favor…

\- ¡No me puedo calmar!, ¡todos estamos en peligro!

Inspirada por su desesperación, la princesa comenzó a caminar en círculos por el cuarto, mientras su enmarañada madre la seguía con la mirada.

\- Hija, por favor; respira, cálmate, y entonces habla, que no te estoy entendiendo…

\- ¡Pero claro que no me entiendes, mamá! ¡No te he explicado nada!

Siguiendo un poco su consejo, se tomó unos segundos para respirar profundamente, e intentar calmar un poco sus nervios, para así poder explicarse mejor.

\- Está bien. La verdad es que no salí de cacería. Fui a hablar con la bruja, la que te convirtió en oso hace años…

\- ¡¿La Bruja?! ¡Merida! – Pronunció Elinor con tono casi molesto, parándose abruptamente de su asiento. – Dijimos claramente que no volveríamos a…

\- ¡No te preocupes por eso ahora! – Le interrumpió abruptamente. – Necesitaba hacerlo; tenía que preguntarle sobre este frío que está azotando la región, ¡y me dijo que en efecto no es algo natural!

\- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con que no es algo natural?

Elinor miró a su hija con una mirada inquisitiva, y bastante escéptica, aunque no supiera qué era exactamente lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

\- ¡A eso mismo! ¡Me dijo que esto no es algo normal! – Recalcó con intensidad, señalando con su dedo hacia la ventana del cuarto, por el que se veía caer la nieve. – ¡Me dijo que esto es obra de otra bruja! ¡Una bruja a la que llaman la Reina de las Nieves!

Elinor parpadeó un par de veces, y luego se quedó totalmente callada por unos segundos, como si tardara un rato en poder comprender por completo el significado de sus últimas palabras.

\- ¿La Reina de las…? Ah, entiendo. – Exclamó la reina, exhalando un cansado suspiro. –Estuviste escuchando a las sirvientas hablar, ¿cierto? Hija, son sólo rumores. Sabes muy bien que la gente siempre intenta explicar con magia lo que no entiende. Pero no siempre porque algo no tenga sentido, la mejor explicación es decir que lo hizo una bruja. La primavera ya llegará…

\- ¡No!, ¡no es así! – Señaló Merida con enorme firmeza, tanto en su voz como en su mirada, que a Elinor le pareció bastante especial, incluso viniendo de su primogénita, que era la representación viva de la firmeza.

Merida comenzó entonces a contarle lo más rápido, pero a la vez detallado, posible, todo lo que la bruja le había contado. Le contó sobre la historia de princesa de aquel reino al otro lado del océano, sobre el misterioso poder con el que supuestamente había nacido, de la muerte de sus padres, su coronación fallida, y como comenzó cubrió todo su reino de nieve, y poco a poco lo mismo se había estado extendiendo por el resto del mundo, todo tal y como la bruja se lo dijo.

Elinor, salvo por un par de interrupciones para intentar aclarar lo más posible sus palabras, permaneció callada, y escuchando atentamente todo lo que Merida le decía. Una vez que su hija terminó, permaneció callada, con un semblante bastante serio en su rostro. Se cruzó de brazos, y comenzó entonces a caminar hacia la ventana, asomándose hacia el exterior para contemplar los copos de nieve que seguían cayendo.

\- ¿Y estás segura de que puedes confiar en la palabra de esa bruja? ¿De que no te estaba engañando o jugando o contigo?

\- Yo en verdad le creo. – Recalcó Merida con seguridad. – No tenía ningún motivo para engañarme de esa forma, ¡no habría ganado nada con ello!

Elinor suspiró, y luego llevó sus dedos a sus ojos, tallándolos ligeramente con su pulgar y su índice.

\- Merida, tienes que entender que lo que me estás diciendo es… - Sus palabras se cortaron, quizás al ser incapaz de terminar de estructurar por completo la frase en su cabeza. – Tú sabes que siempre he creído en la magia; y luego de lo que me ocurrió hace dos años, no es que me quede de otra. Pero, ¿decirme que una sola bruja es capaz de cubrir todo el mundo de nieve y hielo? Es… Sencillamente es…

\- ¡Ya lo sé! – Exclamó la chica pelirroja con furor. – Sé que suena totalmente increíble, y ella dijo que era un rumor. ¿Pero qué tal si ese rumor termina siendo cierto? Mira allá afuera, mamá. Sabes muy bien que esto no es normal, y que está empeorando. Debemos aceptar la posibilidad de que podría haber magia involucrada en esto.

¿Realmente podría ser cierto? ¿Podría todo eso ser obra de magia? ¿Podía existir realmente una magia tan poderosa? Elinor colocó delicadamente sus dedos sobre el cristal de la ventana; éste se encontraba frío, muy frío. En verdad había algo muy extraño en ese largo invierno. Nunca había pasado antes, y ahora ocurrió de un año para otro sin ningún tipo de precedente. Pero la historia que le acababan de contar sonaba demasiado difícil de creer, y no decía nada claro o congruente sobre lo cual sostenerse… excepto una cosa.

Había un dato en todo el relato que Merida le acababa de contar, que resaltaba notablemente. El único dato específico y claro que podría considerarse una pista real.

\- ¿Cuál es el nombre del reino que mencionaste? – Le cuestionó de pronto, viéndola de reojo sobre su hombro.

Merida parpadeó, algo confundida por la repentina pregunta.

\- Arendelle, ese fue el nombre que me dijo. ¿Lo conoces?, porque a mí no me suena familiar.

Elinor se cruzó de brazos, y alzó su mirada hacia el techo, pensativa.

\- Arendelle… Arendelle… Arendelle… - Repitió varias veces el nombre, como si esperara que en algún punto esa palabra tomara algún otro significado en su cabeza. – Me suena de algún lado. Pero si es un reino del otro lado del mar…

Guardó silencio unos segundos más, unos tortuosos segundos desde la perspectiva de Merida. De pronto, tomó su vestido con ambas manos, y lo alzó lo suficiente para poder caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta.

\- Ven, sígueme. – Le indicó, justo antes de salir del cuarto.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Lanzó la joven, sin entender. – C-claro, ¡de acuerdo!

Merida salió detrás de ella, y comenzó a seguirla a paso apresurado. Elinor avanzó por el pasillo hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la parte superior de la torre norte.

\- Oye, creo te lo estás tomando con demasiada calma, mamá. – Comentó la joven princesa, mientras subía los escalones detrás de ella. – Tenemos que decirle a papá todo esto cuanto antes, ¿dónde está?

\- ¿Quieres ir con tu padre y empezar tu explicación con _"me lo dijo una bruja"_?

\- ¡Pero sí me lo dijo una bruja!, ¡no estoy mintiendo para nada! – La desesperación en la voz de Merida era mucho más que evidente.

\- Da igual, tu padre y los Lores no creerán nada de esto, si no se los presentas con algo más que lo respalde. Necesitamos más información.

\- ¡¿Más información?! Por favor… ¡Agh!, ¿y dónde piensas que encontremos esa _“más información”_?

\- ¿En dónde crees tú?

Elinor dejó que su destino final hablara por sí solo: la biblioteca del castillo, en dónde se encontraban almacenados todos los libros y pergaminos de la historia y cultura de los cuatro reinos que formaban DunBroch, desde al menos seis u ocho generaciones. Si había algún sitio en toda esa región en la que habría algo de información útil, sería ahí.

Luego de abrir la pesada y gruesa puerta de madera, la reina se dirigió de inmediato a los estantes, y se puso a buscar entre ellos todo aquello que pudiera tener alguna referencia de lo que buscaban: atlas geográficos, libros de tratados, diarios, relatos náuticos… Tomó alrededor de cinco de ellos, y los colocó en una pila, justo sobre una mesita de madera, ubicada en el centro del lugar.

\- Tú revisa estos. – Le indicó a su hija, la cual la miraba incrédula desde la entrada. – Si tenemos suerte, habrá alguna mención o información adicional sobre ese tal reino de Arendelle en algún lado, y quizás algo que respalde tu historia.

Antes de poder darle a Merida la oportunidad de objetar, se volvió de nuevo hacia los estantes, a buscar más libros. Resignada, la princesa caminó con pasos molestos hacia la mesa. Se retiró su capa y su abrigo exterior mientras avanzaba, dejando las amadas prendas tiradas en el suelo.

\- Pero si te soy sincera, es poco probable. – Escuchó que su madre comentaba desde los estantes. – Ni DunBroch, ni ningún otro reino de las Tierras Altas, tiene tratos comerciales o políticos con países del otro lado del mar; ni ahora, ni en el último siglo y medio. _"No confíes en nadie que no pueda sentarse justo a tu lado a negociar"_ , era el lema de mi abuelo.

\- Gran lema. – Murmuró Merida, con un poco de sarcasmo acompañándola, al tiempo que empezaba a esculcar entre todo lo que su madre le había colocado sobre la mesa. – Yo lo cambiaría por: no confíes en nadie que no pueda sentarse justo a tu lado a negociar… ¡Porque podría congelarte hasta la muerte!

\- No creo que haya sido eso a lo que se refería. – Comentó Elinor, con un toque de humor en su tono.

Ambas pasaron un poco más de una hora, revisando página tras página, palabra tras palabras. Pero al final, ninguna encontró ninguna referencia, ni directa ni indirecta, a ningún reino del otro continente que respondiera al nombre de Arendelle.

Luego de ese largo rato, Elinor al fin optó por rendirse. Suspiró con cansancio, y llevó su mano a su nuca, comenzando a tallarlo para relajar sus músculos.

\- No hay nada. – Murmuró con algo de pesar. – Es frustrante, pero si se trata de un reino relativamente joven, de cuatro generaciones o menos, es probable que en efecto ninguno de nuestros antepasados haya tenido contacto con él. Será realmente difícil determinar si acaso existe, o en dónde se encuentra exactamente.

\- Oh, grandioso. – Comentó Merida con una muy fingida alegría. – Me alegra ver que todo esto no fue más que una… ¡completa pérdida de tiempo!

Con un acto que rozaba casi el melodrama, la pelirroja dejó caer con fuerza su frente contra la superficie mesa, haciendo que todo en ella se agitara a causa de ello.

\- No golpees la mesa, querida. – Murmuró Elinor, sin darle tanta importancia a su exabrupto. En otros tiempos, algo así quizás le hubiera costado un fuerte castigo. Sin embargo, la atención de la reina se encontraba más enfocada en otra cosa.

Sus ojos se encontraban posadas en el atlas que tenía abierto ante ella, en el que se veía un mapa de gran parte de central de su continente, en los que se veían señalados los reinos más importantes. Uno de ellos en particular, es el que la tenía tan pensativa.

\- Si mal no recuerdo, el único reino cercano a nosotros que tiene tratos constantes con el otro continente, es Corona. – Colocó entonces su dedo índice, justo en ese punto, más al sur de donde se encontraba DunBroch. – De hecho, mi padre me contó que sus primeros regentes, vinieron del otro lado del mar. Es un reino relativamente joven. Sus reyes actuales son los cuartos en su linaje, y su única hija, desaparecida hace ya como veinte años, se supone que sería la quinta. Debe ser horrible perder un hijo así como así… no puedo ni imaginarmelo…

Sin proponérselo, Elinor comenzó a divagar un poco en varias ideas. Pero Merida, por su parte, pareció enormemente interesada en lo primero que había dicho. Alzó su cabeza rápidamente, e inclinó su cuerpo hacia el frente, intentando echar un vistazo al atlas.

\- ¿Corona?, ¿crees que ahí pudiera haber información sobre Arendelle?

\- Es probable.

\- ¡Entonces deberíamos de mandar un mensaje! – Señaló con fuerza, parándose de su asiento. – O tal vez deberíamos de ir en persona. Si queremos información, debemos…

\- No podemos hacer eso, no en estos momentos. – Interrumpió Elinor, cerrando el atlas con cuidado. – Los Lores llegan mañana, y vienen precisamente discutir este asunto del frío. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y en las cuales ocuparnos, antes de entonces.  

Merida no tardó mucho en exteriorizar su enojo, por lo que Elinor de inmediato se adelantó a intentar apaciguarla lo más posible.

\- Escucha, sé que esto te preocupa mucho, pero debes entender que hay temas que en ocasiones se deben de tomar con cuidado. – Mientras hablaba, se paró de su silla, y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la mesa, hasta pararse detrás de Merida, y colocar sus manos delicadamente sobre sus hombros. – Y decirle a tu padre y a los Lores que la culpable de esto puede ser una bruja, de un reino que no sabemos dónde está o si existe siquiera, y nos basamos en ello en lo que nos dijo otra bruja... Bueno, es uno de esos temas.

Merida no dijo nada. Solamente bufó molesta, mirando hacia un lado, con enfado.

\- Hablaré con tu padre, y veré si puedo tocar el tema con Lores mañana; entonces podremos decidir qué hacer. Por ahora, tranquilízate y trata de no pensar en esto, ¿sí?

Elinor se inclinó entonces al frente, y le dio un pequeño beso en su cabellera rojiza. Sin embargo, Merida, aunque sus palabras parecen haberle tranquilizado un poco, seguía aún notablemente afectada.

\- ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser siempre tan...? – Masculló entre dientes, intentando disfrazar un poco su frustración. – ¿Por qué las cosas tan importantes y urgentes como ésta tienen que tomarse su tiempo?, ¡no lo entiendo! Nuestra gente está sufriendo, ¿y me dices que todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar y no pensar en eso?

\- ¿Y qué propones hacer, Merida? – Contestó Elinor con rotunda firmeza en su voz. – ¿Quieres tomar un bote, remar tu sola hasta el otro continente, y caminar hasta que te cruces con ese reino por accidente o casualidad? En efecto, las cosas importantes necesitan hacerse con tiempo, y ya estás en edad de entenderlo.

Apartó sus manos de ella, y comenzó entonces a caminar hacia la puerta. Merida se quedó sentada, sin voltear a verla.

\- En cualquier momento te tocará hacerte cargo de todo este reino y convertirte en su reina, y tendrás que aprender a mantener la cabeza fría en las peores situaciones por el bien de tu gente.

Elinor salió de la biblioteca, dejando a su hija sola. Ésta se quedó sentada en su sitio, totalmente inmóvil por largo rato. Luego, recostó lentamente su mejilla contra la superficie plana de la mesa, mientras miraba hacia la ventana de la torre. Afuera, la nieve había aumentado.

\- Pero eso es justo lo que estoy intentando hacer. – Susurró para ella misma. – Cuidar a mi gente...

\- - - -

En comparación con otros reinos cercanos, Corona aún no había sido tan afectado por las gélidas temperaturas. Sin embargo, tampoco había llegado el calor que se esperaba acompañara a la primavera. El cielo permanecía nublado y oscuro casi todo el día, caían pequeñas nevadas constantemente, y el viento poco a poco se iba tornando más frío.

El pueblo de Calaris se encontraba aledaña a la Isla Real, pero su situación era bastante similar al resto. Gracias a esta temperatura tan voluble, los resfriados y otras enfermedades respiratorias, se hicieron muy comunes entre sus habitantes. Por esto, ese día la clínica se encontraba llena de personas en busca de tratamiento. El doctor de la aldea tenía una jornada bastante atareada, pero igual era el caso de sus enfermeras, cinco jóvenes ayudantes que lo apoyaban en todo lo que necesitara. Las cinco daban lo mejor de sí, pero de entre todas ellas había una que resaltaba mucho. No poseía una apariencia exuberante, ni un cabello espectacularmente hermoso. Sin embargo, era la que más se mostraba alegre y llena de energía ante aquella ardua labor.

Era una joven, de cabellos cafés, cortos, piel blanca, ojos grandes y verdes, con labios pequeños. Su cuerpo era delgado, pero grácil. Usaba un vestido rosado de mangas largas, y unas botas cafés abrigadoras. Traía además un delantal blanco con varios bolsillos, al igual que el resto de las enfermeras. Se mueve de un lado a otro por la sala de espera, apoyando a todos ahí en lo que pudiera.

\- ¡Aquí tiene, señor Caldwell! – Exclamó la joven, acercándose a un hombre mayor, con una gran sonrisa, y entonces depositó una bolsita con medicinas en su mano. – El doctor dice que estas hierbas son ideales para los dolores de la espalda que tiene. ¡Ah!, y casi se me olvidaba…

Introdujo su mano derecha en uno de los bolsillos de su delantal, y sacó de éste otra bolsita más de color blanco, pero ésta contenía pequeñas galletas.

\- Tome esto también. Estuve horneando ayer unas cuantas; sé que a su familia le encantarán.

\- Que el Dios Sol te bendiga, pequeña. – Agradeció el anciano, tomando con cuidado ambas bolsitas.

\- De nada… no se preocupe por ello. – Le respondió, sonriéndole con suavidad, y entonces echó una mirada rápida hacia toda la demás gente reunida en la sala de espera.

Aún no se encontraba del todo acostumbrada a algunas expresiones o costumbres de las personas, incluida la creencia del Dios Sol, la cual parecía ser la más grande y popular entre las personas de Corona. Hasta hace un año atrás, todo ese tipo de cosas le eran un tanto ajenas, pero poco a poco había logrado entender la mayoría de ellos. Aprendía rápido, y eso era una ventaja.

\- Siempre preocupándote por todos nosotros. – Añadió el señor frente a ella. – Aunque debes estar exhausta, ¿no es cierto?

\- Quizás un poco. No creo tomar un descanso pronto, ya que aún hay mucha gente que atender… ¡Pero tranquilo! Hay mucha energía de donde vinieron esas galletas.

La sonrisa en los labios de la joven se acrecentó, reflejando un gran y contagioso entusiasmo.

\- ¡Rapunzel! – Escuchó que gritaba con fuerza otra de las enfermeras desde el otro lado de la sala. La mujer, algo mayor y más alta que ella, cargaba una bandeja con varias bolsitas de medicinas, iguales a las que ella le había entregado al hombre. – Ayúdame por favor a llevarle esto al doctor.

La otra enfermera se le veía algo agotada y estresada, al igual que las demás; en definitiva, ninguna tenía ese nivel de energía y frenesí como el de la chica de cabello corto.

\- ¡Claro!, ¡enseguida lo hago! – La respondió de inmediato, volteándola a ver por un momento.

\- Ya no te quito más el tiempo, Rapunzel. – Comentó el anciano, retirándose su pequeño sombrero a forma de respeto, y dejando al descubierto por unos momentos su calva. – Espero que no nos veamos pronto. Cuídate.

La joven rió un poco como respuesta a su jocoso comentario, y lo despidió con una mano mientras él comenzaba a caminar pausadamente a la puerta.

\- ¡Espero mejore pronto, señor Caldwell!

Una vez que el hombre se fue, se acercó apresurada a la enfermera para tomar la bandeja con cuidado entre sus manos.

\- Hay mucho más trabajo que ayer, ¿no es cierto? – Comentó con naturalidad.

\- Y me temo que cada vez será peor. – Señaló la enfermera, suspirando con cansancio.

\- Bueno, ¡no podemos dejar que eso nos agote tan fácil! – Exclamó con fuerza, haciendo que su compañera soltara un pequeño respingo.

Rapunzel se dispuso de inmediato a cumplir su encargo. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al consultorio del doctor. A medio camino, su pie se topa con una madera un poco salida del piso, haciéndola dar un pequeño tropiezo hacia el frente.

\- ¡Ay!

Se tambaleó un poco, y casi se le cae un frasco de medicinas sobre la bandeja. El pequeño recipiente se ladeó hacia un lado, pero entonces se detuvo y se devolvió a su lugar, como por arte de magia.

La joven suspiró aliviada.

\- Gracias, Pascal. – Susurró muy despacio, esperando que nadie más la escuchara.

Sobre la bandeja, justo a un lado del frasco, se materializó un pequeño camaleón de pie verde, y ojos grandes, redondos y amarillos. El pequeño ser hizo un pequeño sonidito con su garganta, y le extendió su pulgar de manera afirmativa a su comentario, para luego volver a camuflajearse y desaparecer de su vista.

Siguió su camino hacia el consultorio. Tuvo que balancear la bandeja con una mano para poder abrir la puerta con el otro, pero al final lo logró. Dentro, el doctor, un hombre bajito y robusto, de frente amplia y pequeños anteojos, se encontraba revisando a uno niño. El pequeño estaba sentado sobre un taburete, y el doctor le tocaba el cuello niño con sus dedos, sintiendo la inflamación de su garganta. Su madre estaba parado a su lado, notablemente consternada.

\- Sí, parece que esta vez no estás fingiendo, Timmy. – Comentó el doctor con un tono carrasposo. – Realmente parece que estás mal de la garganta.

La madre soltó un suspiro pesado.

\- Oh, quisiera decir que me alivia que para variar estés diciendo la verdad, pero… - Calló un par de segundos, antes de proseguir. – Con este clima tan loco, era cuestión de tiempo, supongo.

Rapunzel avanzó con cautela para no interrumpir, aunque el doctor no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de su presencia.

\- Gracias, Rapunzel. – Comentó con un tono algo más alegre. – Coloca la bandeja aquí, por favor.

Le indicó entonces con la cabeza hacia una mesita que está a su lado.

\- No es nada, doctor. – Sonrió con amabilidad, después de dejar la bandeja en su lugar. Entonces se volteó hacia los otros dos en el cuarto.

\- Oh, hola Rapunzel; qué bonita te ves hoy. – Señaló la madre del niño, con media sonrisa.

\- Hola Señora Burton, ¡muchas gracias! Hola Timmy; ¿otra vez aquí?

Caminó hacia el niño y se agachó un poco para poder verlo a los ojos.

\- Te dije que de tanto mentir, te ibas a sentir mal de verdad tarde o temprano.

El pequeño sólo logró responderle con un par de tosidos secos.

\- Qué bueno que tú no te has enfermado, Rapunzel. – Señaló la madre. – ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

\- ¿Mi secreto para no enfermarme? – Comentó la joven castaña con un tono alegre. – Es muy simple. Primero, no decir mentiras. Y segundo, comer muchos vegetales.

El pequeño en el taburete volvió a toser.

\- Prometo ya no decir más mentiras, me duele mucho la garganta. – Comentó con voz ronca, y algo de débil.

\- Eso dices ahora. – Comentó la madre con ligero humor. – Pero no creo que alguno de los dos concejos pueda ser cumplido por este travieso.

\- Mientras tanto, para eso está la medicina. – Añadió el doctor, y entonces tomó de la bandeja que trajo Rapunzel, una bolsita con medicina para la garganta y se la extiende a su madre. – Que la tome y descanse por el resto del día.

Rapunzel se alzó para hacerle espacio al doctor. Aprovechó también ese momento para buscar otra bolsa con galletitas en su delantal.

\- Y no te sigas ventilando. – Prosiguió el doctor. – Me temo que no podrás ver las luces para la Princesa hoy. No desde afuera al menos.

Rapunzel se quedó prácticamente paralizada al escuchar tal mención. Por suerte ella les estaba dando la espalda, por lo que ninguno puede ver cómo su rostro se apagó abruptamente, y su mirada se había clavado en la pared, en ningún punto en especial.

\- Ay, doctor. – Exclamó la señora Burton, tomando la bolsita con medicinas entre sus dedos. – Con este clima, dudo que las luces se vean siquiera. No creo tampoco que su majestad tenga humor de hacerlo de esta forma. Es casi triste ver el cielo de primavera así.

Se asomó en silencio hacia la ventana, contemplando el cielo nublado y oscuro.

\- Pero mamá, tal vez en un día como éste, la princesa regrese y traiga consigo el calor. – Comentó Timmy, a cómo su condición se lo permitió. – ¡Yo no pierdo la esperanza!

\- Oh, Timmy. Sí, es probable que así pase. – Le respondió ella, pasando sus dedos por sus cabellos.

Rapunzel seguía en silencio, contemplando la nada. Era gracioso; ese mismo día, hace un año, de lo que hablaban era de lo único que ella deseaba hablar. Y ahora, lo que antes había aparentado buen ánimo, se convirtió en tristeza… Esto no pasó desapercibido por Pascal, quien se dejó ver un instante en el hombro de la chica, y le acarició la mejilla con su patita. Rapunzel reaccionó a su tacto, y de inmediato lo volteó a ver por unos segundos, sonriéndole sin muchas ganas.

\- Debemos de esperar lo mejor, ¿verdad? – Añadió la madre, y volteó a ver a la joven castaña, pero nota que está de pie, quieta, y dándoles la espalda. – Rapunzel, ¿sucede algo?

Pascal reaccionó ante sus palabras, y de inmediato se volvió invisible una vez más. Rapunzel, por su parte, se quedó quieta y callada un rato más.

\- Sólo estaba... – Susurró despacio, y luego se volteó a ellos con una gran sonrisa, y con una bolsita con galletas entre sus manos. – Escogiendo la bolsita más bonita para Timmy. Estoy segura de que aquí puse unas galletas con forma especial, que sé que te encantarán. – Se acercó al niño y se agachó frente a él para entregárselo. – Pero tienes que comer tus vegetales antes, ¿está bien?

\- Oh, ¿tú las hiciste, Rapunzel? – Preguntó la señora Burton, algo sorprendida. – Eres tan amable, muchas gracias… ah…

Sus palabras se cortaron de golpe. Hizo su rostro hacia un lado, y tosió un poco, tomando por sorpresa a Rapunzel y al doctor.

\- Lo siento…

\- ¿No quiere que la revise? – Cuestionó el doctor, algo preocupado.

\- No, no… Estoy bien. – Respondió rápidamente, agitando una mano de manera despreocupada, aunque luego soltó otro suspiro pesado. – Si el clima no mejora, quizás tengamos que irnos con mi hermana al este. Dicen que allá el clima está mejor.

Rapunzel seguía sonriendo, aunque poco a poco le es más complicado mantener dicha sonrisa.

Timmy se bajó entonces del taburete, y su madre lo tomó de la mano.

\- Dile gracias a Rapunzel por las galletas y al doctor por revisarte.

\- Adiós Rapunzel. Gracias por…

No pudo terminar, debido a otro ataque de tos. Ambos comenzaron entonces a caminar hacia a puerta.

\- ¡Cuídense mucho, por favor! – Los despidió Rapunzel, agitando su mano derecha, pero pronto la bajó seguida de un pequeño suspiro cuando ya se habían ido. – La salud de todos va empeorando. Espero pronto el clima vuelva a estar cálido.

\- Todos lo esperamos, Rapunzel. – Murmuró el doctor con algo de pesar, sentándose en su escritorio para escribir sus observaciones, y toda la información necesaria de la consulta que acababa de tener. – Pero te seré sincero… esto es realmente extraño. Pareciera que el invierno más que estarse yendo, quisiera volverse aún más frío. He escuchado horribles rumores sobre las tierras más allá del mar. Dicen que el invierno se ha vuelto incluso peor por allá. Pero bueno, la gente habla mucho, y no siempre lo que dicen es cierto.

Rapunzel suspiró un poco, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Miraba pensativa hacia la ventana, viendo como comenzaba a caer un poco de nieve.

\- Mientras sólo sean rumores, no deberíamos de preocuparnos tanto, ¿verdad? Después de todo, el sol siempre saldrá para darnos su calor. – Sonrió levemente. – Aunque a veces se tarde un poco más de lo habitual.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato; Rapunzel parecía sumida en sus propias reflexiones.

\- ¿Aún hay muchos pacientes afuera? – Comentó de pronto, el doctor, haciendo que Rapuzel reaccionara.

\- Si, aún hay bastantes; cerca de diez. ¡Haré que pase el siguiente!

Hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, y entonces se dirigió apresurada hacia la puerta.

El doctor suspiró con un poco de cansancio.

\- Sí, por favor; sigamos que hay más gente que nos necesita. Sigue con ese gran trabajo, Rapunzel... pero no te sobrepases.

\- Descuide doctor, es lo menos que puedo hacer. – Le respondió desde el marco de la puerta, volteándolo a ver con una delicada y dulce sonrisa. – Para cuidar de mi gente…

Salió del consultorio, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, y continuar con su trabajo en la sala de estar.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 03**  

**NOTAS DE LOS AUTORES:**

**WingzemonX:**

_Hola a todos, ¿cómo se encuentran? En este capítulo vimos un poco más de **Hiccup** y **Merida** , pero también al final pasamos a ver a otro de nuestros protagonistas: **Rapunzel**. Su situación posiblemente confunde a algunos y quizás no la hayan entendido del todo aún. Pero no se preocupen, eso será mucho más claro en siguientes capítulos. De hecho, al menos por dos capítulos más, nos enfocaremos por completo en ella, así que estén al pendiente. Si tienen alguna duda de lo que hemos visto hasta ahora, no duden en hacérnosla._

_¡Nos vemos pronto!_

**Nota Adicional:**

_Les recuerdo que a partir de ahora, los capítulos nuevos de todas mis historias se publicarán_ **_UNA SEMANA ANTES_ ** _en mi_ **_Blog Personal_ ** _; la liga la podrán encontrar en mi perfil. Los invito también a darle_ **_"Me Gusta"_ ** _a mi_ **_Página de Facebook_ ** _, para estar enterados de todas las novedades. ¡Gracias!_


	4. Capítulo 04. El chico que vuela con el viento

**Invierno Eterno**

**Por  
** **WingzemonX & Denisse-chan**

**Capítulo 04  
** **El chico que vuela con el viento**

El resto de la tarde siguió de igual forma, y poco a poco la clínica de Calaris se fue viendo libre de pacientes. El último de ellos se fue justo cuando estaba comenzando el atardecer, y de inmediato las enfermeras que asistían al doctor se pusieron a acomodar y limpiar todo el sitio lo más rápido posible. Todas traían prisa, pero a su vez todas se encontraban ya agotadas por el largo día que habían tenido… Bueno, todas, excepto esa joven de cabello café oscuro y corto, que estaba trapeando el piso, corriendo de un lado otro con notoria agilidad, e incluso mientras tarareaba una alegre canción. Las otras no podían evitar mirarla con maravilla.

Rapunzel, como todos la conocían, llevaba en ese pueblo un poco menos de un año. Era una persona realmente luminosa, con gran energía, siempre sonriente, y con un enorme corazón que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a cualquiera, y en cualquier momento. Además de ello, era bastante linda, sobre todo por sus hermosos ojos verdes, que reflejaban una marcada inocencia que ya no se veía en nadie por esos días, o al menos no en nadie mayor de nueve años. Su cuerpo era delgado y en ocasiones podía parecer frágil, pero en realidad guardaba una gran fuerza que demostraba principalmente en las tareas diarias, como limpiar, lavar, cocinar o atender a los pacientes.

No tardó mucho en ganarse el cariño de todos en el pueblo, cariño que ella misma se encargaba siempre de que se sintiera recíproco. Aun así, la verdad era que nadie sabía mucho de ella en realidad. Pese a lo abierta y espontánea que era con todos y con casi todo, se mostraba firmemente reservada con los temas personales de su vida. Nadie sabía de dónde venía, o si tenía familia, o porqué había llegado a ese sitio en primer lugar. Sencillamente un día apareció, sin nada encima más que un vestido morado algo sucio, y un camaleón mascota en sus manos; ni siquiera traía zapatos. Nadie la presionó con que les dijera más sobre ella, y con el tiempo todo el mundo se acostumbró a no saber.

Todo el mundo tenía su pasado, y varios en esa villa lo sabían más que otros. Si ella no deseaba contar el suyo, estaba bien así. Una persona tan noble y de buen corazón, no podía estar ocultando algo tan terrible, después de todo… o eso era lo que ellos creían.

\- Cielos, Rapunzel. – Exclamó una de las enfermeras, una jovencita de cabello negro y corto, mientras seguía con su mirada como la joven castaña se movía de un lado a otro con la mopa para trapear. Ella, a su vez, se encontraba guardando los medicamentos en un estante. – ¿De dónde sacas tantas energías para limpiar así? Eres impresionante.

Rapunzel siguió con su labor un rato más. Una vez terminado, se paró erguida, se estiró un poco, y limpió su frente con su manga, soltando un pequeño suspiro relajado. Al escuchar que la otra chica le hablaba, la volteó a ver con una pequeña sonrisa, apoyando el palo de la mopa contra su hombro.

\- ¿Esto?, pues… se podría decir que lo he hecho toda mi vida. – Comentó con un tono juguetón, y ese momento golpeó sutilmente la mopa con su pie derecho, haciendo que ésta girara trescientos sesenta grados, y luego cayera precisamente sobre un balde con agua y jabón que se encontraba a su lado. – Adquirí hace tiempo el hábito de limpiar todos los días sin falta, así que esto no es nada en realidad.

\- Entiendo, ¿trabajabas como sirvienta o algo así?

Rapunzel se sobresaltó un poco ante la pregunta, agitando los hombros. Le dio la espalda rápidamente a su compañera, y se concentró en exprimir el trapeador con sus manos en el balde; no deseaba responder esa pregunta, ni de forma negativa o positiva. Por suerte, la otra enfermera no insistió mucho más, lo que la hizo respirar aliviada.

\- En verdad eres muy trabajadora. – Señaló la misma chica, una vez que terminó de guardar las cosas, y cerró el anaquel con llave. – Quisiera tener tu espíritu.

Sí, se lo decían seguido. Que era muy trabajadora, que siempre tenía mucho espíritu, que envidiaban como hacía cualquier cosa con tanto optimismo y dedicación. Y quizás lo que decían era cierto. Pero si supieran porqué era tan buena en ese tipo de labores, quizás no la envidiarían tanto; especialmente si supieran que no cargaba encima tanto optimismo como creían...

Especialmente ese día.

\- Oye, Rapunzel. – Escuchó que alguien le llamaba; era otra de las chicas, que se encontraba ya quitándose su cofia y delantal.

\- ¿Sí? – Respondió rápidamente, volteándose en cuanto escuchó su nombre.

\- ¿Quieres acompañarnos a la colina? Nos reuniremos a ver las Luces de la Princesa.

Rapunzel se quedó congelada en su lugar al escuchar esa pregunta. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo, y sus labios se separaron levemente.

\- ¿Las Luces… de la Princesa…? – Repitió muy despacio, agachando un poco la mirada.

\- Claro, si las nubes y el clima nos lo permite. – Agregó la otra chica que estaba guardando los medicamentos.

\- Sería muy triste que no se pudieran ver. – Comentó con tristeza quien había hecho la invitación. – Las he visto todos los años desde que era muy pequeña…

De pronto, sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su columna. Esa horrible sensación cuando los pelos de la nuca se levantan, y que parecía no desaparecer con el pasar de los segundos.

\- Aunque tendré que abrigarme un poco más; creo que la noche va ser más fría.

Rapunzel permaneció en absoluto silencio. Mientras miraba el suelo, sus dedos apretaban tan fuerte el mango del trapeador, que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Colocó de nuevo la mopa en la cubeta, y cargó ésta para llevarse afuera.

\- Yo… en realidad tengo algo que hacer. – Comentó despacio, volteándolas a ver con una débil sonrisa. – Ustedes saben… ¡Planes! Jaja… No creo poder, pero espero que sí puedan soltar las linternas flotantes éste año.

\- ¿Planes? – Comentó una de las chicas, algo confundida. Casi todo el mundo iba a estar en la colina; ¿con quién podría tener dichos _“planes”_?

\- De acuerdo, descuida. – Añadió la otra. – Nos vemos mañana, ¿está bien? Y tú también abrígate bien si sales de noche.

\- Sí, no se preocupen. – Les respondió ella, esbozando la sonrisa más alegre que su estado real le permitía.

Ambas enfermeras caminaron hacia la puerta, y salieron del consultorio una detrás de la otra.

\- ¿Crees que tenga una cita o algo parecido? – La preguntó una a la otra en voz baja. – Es tan bonita y agradable; me sorprende que no tenga ningún pretendiente desde que llegó aquí.

\- Sabes que es bastante reservada. – Contestó la otra. – No creo que quiera a alguien metido en sus asuntos privados.

Ambas se alejaron, platicando sobre el tema por un rato más.

Por su parte, una vez que estuvo sola, Rapunzel salió del edificio a tirar el agua del balde en la calle empedrada. Poco después acomodó los productos de limpieza en su lugar, y luego revisó una última vez que todo estuviera en su lugar, así como que las ventanas estuvieran bien cerradas. Todo ese buen ánimo que tenía hace unos momentos, se había esfumado por completo. Ese día le había sido principalmente mantenerse así, pero lo hizo por todos los pacientes que habían acudido; esperaba con ansias que su sonrisa, sus palabras de aliento, y sus galletas, los hicieran sentir mejor.

Una vez que salió de la clínica, cerró la puerta con llave, y comenzó a caminar por el pueblo hacia su casa.

Calaris era un pueblo en apariencia pequeño, pero vivían en él un poco más de cien personas. En ese momento, en las calles y en los tejas, había rastros de la nieve que había caído. Había muy poca gente caminando; la mayoría de seguro se encontraba encerrada en sus casas, intentando calentarse lo más posible. El cielo estaba completamente cerrado, y mirando hacia el horizonte, hacia el oeste, en donde se encontraba la Isla de la Ciudadela Real, había una densa neblina; sería realmente difícil ver algo a través de ella, cuando mucho quizás algunas pequeñas siluetas luminosas, pero no sería ni remotamente lo mismo a verlas alumbrando el cielo en todo su esplendor.

En verdad sería una lástima que las personas no pudieran verlas; se veía que muchos las esperaban con ansias. Recordaba que un año atrás, ella misma también lo hacía. De hecho, mirar las luces de cerca era lo único que ocupaba su mente en aquel entonces, lo único que le emocionaba de verdad. Pero ahora, lo que menos quería en esos momentos era verlas… Así que, aunque lo sintiera como un pensamiento egoísta, el clima quizás le era favorable de cierta forma.

Rapunzel caminó, hasta llegar a las afueras del pueblo, por el camino que llevaba al oeste. Si seguía por él por un tramo, se llegaba directo a la costa, y a la Isla Real. Ella vivía en una pequeña cabaña, al lado de un pequeño río que cruzaba por la parte de atrás de la construcción. Le pertenecía a un pescador que vivía ahí solo, pero que había fallecido desde hace ya largo tiempo antes de su llegada a ese pueblo. Le habían permitido quedarse ahí si la arreglaba, ya que estaba algo descuidada por el tiempo. Sin embargo, la castaña lo había logrado, y relativamente rápido. Aún no se veía en las mejores condiciones, pero se veía bastante mejor, hasta casi parecer una casa totalmente diferente. Estaba pintada con imágenes de flores y paisajes en la parte de afuera, todo ello obra de la propia Rapunzel. Afuera tenía unas pequeñas macetas con flores, que en esos momentos lamentablemente estaban marchitas por el invierno; de haber llegado la primavera como lo tenía previsto, hubieran florecido y dado una imagen mucho más colorida al lugar.

Rapunzel avanzaba en silencio hacia su hogar; ni siquiera se preocupaba por compartir algún pensamiento con su pequeño camaleón acompañante, Pascal, que se encontraba posado sobre su hombro izquierdo. De pronto, el sonido del revoloteo de alas se hizo presente, justo sobre sus cabezas. Eso llamó su atención, y de inmediato tanto ella como Pascal alzaron su mirada al cielo. En efecto, parecían ser aves, al menos diez de ellas, o eso parecía; entre el fondo gris del cielo, apenas y se podía distinguir su plumaje blanco, muy blanco.

A la joven de ojos verdes esto le pareció singular. Hacía mucho que no veía u oía aves volar por esos alrededores, debido al clima.

\- Mira, Pascal. – Señaló, alzando su mano. – ¿Crees que sea una señal de que la primavera ya viene?

Pascal simplemente se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué responder a eso.

Rapunzel se quedó un rato más contemplando las aves. Sin embargo, mientras más las veía, más extraño les pareció su comportamiento. Volaban algo erráticas, sin estar juntas o en alguna formación. Cada quien iba por su lado, haciendo grandes círculos sobre el pueblo. Se quedaron largo rato en ello, ninguno bajaba o hacía ademán siquiera de querer seguir avanzando en su camino.

\- Qué raro. – Murmuró, algo extrañada. – ¿Será acaso que el clima las tiene confundidas?

De pronto, mientras estaba profundamente concentrada en la curiosa danza que desempeñaban esas criaturas sobre ellos, una fuerte ventisca fría sopló muy cerca de ella, arrastrando algo de nieve consigo, revoloteando un poco su vestido y su cabello.

\- ¡Qué frío! – Exclamó sorprendida, viéndose obligada a cerrar los ojos y tomar a Pascal con una mano para que no saliera volando y con la otra sujetar su vestido rosado, para intentar que éste se mantuviera en su lugar. – ¡Lo mejor será que nos metamos rápido a la casa Pas…!

Justo cuando logró abrir aunque sea un poco sus ojos, el asombro no se hizo esperar. Una figura pasó en ese momento justo sobre ella, volando con el viento que soplaba, como si fuera una grácil hoja arrastrada con ligereza. Pero no era una hoja, ni una simple figura con forma: era una persona, un chico para ser exactos, de complexión delgada, cabellos blancos y piel muy pálida.

El susodicho tenía su completa atención puesta en el cielo, y pasó sobre ella, ignorándola.

Rapunzel, atónita, siguió la extraña figura con su mirada en toda su trayectoria, notando cómo él se elevó alto, hasta luego descender sobre la rama de un árbol al lado del camino. El árbol se agitó a su contacto, y algo de nieve cayó de su copa. Una vez que estuvo quieto, pudo verlo con más detalle. Traía consigo un extraño bastón largo de madera, con la forma de un gancho en la punta. Usaba una capa café sobre sus hombros y espalda, y no traía zapatos.

\- ¿Ese chico… acaso voló sobre nosotros…? – Murmuró, incapaz de salir de su asombro. – Tú también lo viste, ¿verdad, Pascal?

El camaleón hizo un sonidito con su garganta, mirando con los ojos como platos al extraño también, y asintiendo con su cabeza lentamente.

Rapunzel no sabía qué le extrañaba más: el curioso color de su cabello, el tono de su piel, el hecho de que no usaba zapatos ni medias, pero el frío no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto, o… claro, el hecho de que había literalmente volado sobre sus cabezas; quizás era eso último.

El extraño chico, sin embargo, no parecía percatarse siquiera de su presencia. Él simplemente estaba ahí parado sobre la rama, con sus intensos ojos de un frío azul, puestos en el cielo. Pero no veía al cielo exactamente, sino a las mismas aves que Rapunzel miraba hace sólo unos cuantos segundos atrás. Estaba de hecho muy concentrado, intentando analizar su extraño movimiento, e incluso encontrar algún patrón en él.

No tuvo suerte con ello.

\- ¿Qué están buscando? – Susurró en voz baja, más como un pensamiento en voz alta, que esperando algún tipo de respuesta real.

Rapunzel no estaba segura de qué hacer a continuación. ¿Debía seguir su camino hacia su casa e ignorar que eso había ocurrido?; quizás era lo más sensato. Pero, ¿cuántas veces se aparecía un chico tan extraño como ese por ahí? En el casi año que llevaba ahí, sólo una, contando esa. ¿Y si tenía malas intenciones? ¿O si necesitaba ayuda?

¿Qué era lo correcto por hacer en un caso tan raro como ese?

\- Oye… ¡Oye! – Intentó alzar su voz para llamar su atención, pero el chico ni la volteó a ver. En su lugar, hizo un chasquido con su lengua, y pasó a sentarse sobre la rama, dejando sus pies colgando, pero sin un ápice de intentar mirar a otro lugar.

\- Tanto rato siguiéndolas, y ahora sólo se quedan ahí. ¿Qué están esperando?

Rapunzel y Pascal se voltearon a ver, intercambiando miradas inquisitivas. ¿Le estaba hablando a ella? ¿Sabía al menos que ella estaba parada ahí abajo?

Finalmente, con piernas algo temblorosas, decidió acercarse al pie del árbol, parándose firme en ese sitio.

\- ¡Oye! ¡chico…! – Exclamó con más fuerza, aunque de inmediato se arrepintió de ello. – No, espera; ¿qué le diré si me pone atención? – Volteó entonces a ver a su camaleón, pero éste sencillamente soltó un par de soniditos guturales, intentando razonar con ella. – No, no le puedo decir eso… pensaría que estoy loca… Ahora quizás piense que estoy loca por estarle hablando a un camaleón, pero…

\- Cielos, qué ruidosa. – Murmuró de pronto en voz baja el chico en la rama, aunque no tanto como para que la chica debajo de él no lo oyera. – ¿Cómo puede alguien concentrarse con tanto ruido tan molesto?

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – Exclamó Rapunzel, algo ofendida por la forma tan despectiva en que acababa de hablarle, sobre todo por ese tono tan condescendiente que había usado.

Rapunzel hizo su mano hacia atrás por reflejo, intentando tomar algo que no estaba ahí... Instintivamente subió la misma mano hacia su cabello corto, cayendo entonces en cuenta que la idea de usar su cabello como lazo para bajar a ese sujeto, era absurda… en ese momento. Lo bueno era que poco a poco, esas ocasiones en los que olvidaba su estado actual, iban siendo menos.

Comenzó a buscar con la mirada algo que sirviera de reemplazo, pero no consiguió nada. Resopló frustrada, y entonces optó por otra alternativa: se agachó, tomó un poco de nieve, formó una bola con ésta prensándola con fuerza con sus manos, y luego la lanzó hacia arriba dando justo en el blanco; es decir, la cabeza blanca del chico.

\- ¡ _Auh_! – Exclamó el extraño con fuerza en cuando la nieve golpeó de forma directa la parta trasera de su cabeza. – ¡Oye!, ¡¿cuál es tu problema?!

Colocó una mano sobre el área de golpe, y se volteó hacia ella, lleno de enojo en su mirada. A Rapunzel le impresionó más el ver su rostro de frente, con una piel tan pálida, casi tan blanca como su cabello, y sobre todo esos profundos ojos, que en ese momento se veían bastante molestos. Ella, sin embargo, no se veía preocupada por dicho enojo; al contrario, parecía feliz de haber logrado su cometido.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Al fin llamé tu atención! – Sonrió triunfante, colocando sus manos en su cintura. –Ahora, en primera, ¿puede decirme _"ruidosa"_ a la cara, señor trepador de árboles? Y en segunda…

Su expresión cambió abruptamente, y entonces se giró de nuevo hacia su camaleón acompañante.

\- ¿Qué más le iba a preguntar, Pascal? – Le susurró entre dientes.

\- ¿Señor qué? – Exclamó el chico en el árbol. – ¿A quién le estás diciendo señor tre…?

Sus palabras fueron cortadas de tajo, y su rostro poco a poco se fue tornando del enojo, a una expresión de completa y absoluta sorpresa.

\- Un… un momento… - Murmuró algo atónito, mientras miraba fijamente a la chica debajo de él. De un pequeño salto, volvió a plantar sus pies sobre la rama, quedándose de cuclillas. – ¿Me estás hablando… a mí…?

Rapunzel parpadeó varias veces, confundida tras escuchar tan extraña pregunta. De nuevo ella y Pascal volvieron a intercambiar miradas, y un segundo después lo volvieron a ver al mismo tiempo.

\- Pues… sí… ¿A quién más le estaría diciendo esto?

Más que tranquilizarlo, esa respuesta al parecer no hizo más que alarmar aún más al chico de cabellos albinos.

\- Pero… Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Quién… quién eres tú...? ¿Cómo es que…?

Se le veía realmente confundido, e incapaz de articular alguna frase coherente. Rapunzel no entendía porque había reaccionado de esa forma tan extraña. ¿Por qué le preguntaba si podía verlo?, eso no tenía sentido.

El chico siguió un rato más sin poder decir nada claro, hasta que algo más llamó de golpe su atención hacia el cielo. Las aves habían comenzado a moverse de nuevo, todas en una dirección fija, hasta el noreste, alejándose poco a poco.

\- ¡Oh, rayos! – Exclamó con fuerza, y rápidamente se paró derecho, pero se quedó unos segundos quieto. Miró a las aves, y luego a la chica bajo el árbol consecutivamente, un par de veces. – Ah, tú… ¿por qué…? ¡Ah! ¡No he terminado contigo!

Antes de que Rapunzel pudiera hacer siquiera el intento de preguntarle cualquier cosa, el chico dio un largo saltó desde la rama, y de nuevo una ráfaga de aire frío sopló, y su figura se elevó junto con ella, alejándose por el aire.

Rapunzel soltó un pequeño grito al sentir la ráfaga fría golpeándola de nuevo, pero aun así alcanzó a verlo como le fue posible, para poder ver cómo se desplazaba con el viento, justo como lo había visto hace un rato.

\- ¡Está volando! ¡Ese chico realmente está volando! ¡No lo imaginé! – Una amplia sonrisa de emoción se dibujó en sus delgados labios, pero se borró de inmediato. – Ese chico realmente está volando…

Aunque era un espectáculo increíble, lo cierto es que sólo demostraba que todo eso era tan extraño como lo había creído en un inicio.

\- ¡Vamos, Pascal! – Pronunció con firmeza, y de inmediato comenzó a correr en la misma dirección en la que el extraño se había ido volando.

\- - - -

Mientras el misterioso chico avanzaba por el pueblo, la brisa que lo acompañaba no tardó en molestar y alertar a las personas que andaban en la calle; muchos se apremiaron a introducirse en las casas para resguardarse. Él, por su parte, se mantuvo a flote sobre el pueblo varios segundos, para un rato después bajar delicadamente, hasta que sus pies tocaran el tejado de una casa, justo en el centro del pueblo.

Justo frente a la casa en la que se había parado, se erguía una Iglesia dedicada al Dios Sol, relativamente pequeña en comparación con otras iglesias similares, pero aun así con dos largas torres, cada una con una cúpula en la parte superior, coronando cada una un campanario. Pero dicho templo era lo que menos le interesaba admirar en esos momentos. Su atención estaba en el cielo, en la dirección en la que las aves se habían ido. Sin embargo, habían desaparecido de su vista, perdiéndose entre la neblina.

\- ¡Rayos! – Exclamó molesto, pateando un poco de nieve que había sobre el tejado. – ¡Los perdí! ¡Y todo por culpa de esa chica…! – Su semblante se empezó a serenar ligeramente. – Esa chica…

Mientras miraba pensativo sus pies descalzos, acercó su mano izquierda hacia su cabeza, o más correcto a la parte trasera de ésta, en donde le había golpeado la bola de nieve.

\- ¿Cómo es que…?

Se le veía muy desconcertado, y también confundido. ¿Quién había sido esa persona? De no ser porque lo distrajo, no hubiera perdido a los pájaros. Sin embargo, tenía bastantes motivos para sentirse igualmente intrigado por su extraña presencia, pero tenía que decidir entre una cosa y otra. ¿Había decidido lo correcto?

Para bien o para mal, al parecer tendría oportunidad de averiguarlo.

\- ¡Al fin! – Escuchó que alguien decía a sus espaldas, obligándolo a virarse rápidamente, empuñando su bastón con ambas manos. Alguien se encontraba subiendo al tejado, por una escalera. Una vez que subió y plantó sus pies firmes en las tejas, se apoyó en sus rodillas, comenzando a respirar bastante agitada. – Al fin… te detuviste… ¡Apenas y pude seguirte el paso…!

Respiró con fuerza, poco a poco recobrando el aliento tras el largo tramo que tuvo de correr para llegar hasta ahí. El chico parpadeó asombrado; era, en efecto, la misma chica de hace un rato. ¿Lo había estado persiguiendo? ¿Eso quería decir que en verdad…?

No, no podía ser cierto. ¿Sencillamente así?, ¿iba pasando casualmente por un sitio como ese, y casualmente en efecto se cruzaba con una persona que…? No, tenía que haber otra explicación.

Sin soltar su bastón, y prácticamente sujetándolo ante él como si se tratara de un arma, inspeccionó a la joven de arriba abajo. Su apariencia y sus ropas eran bastante sencillas. Aun así, había un matiz bastante fino en las facciones de su rostro, que no tenía cualquier persona que hubiera visto, o recordaba haber visto al menos. Lo que sí sabía era que la gente común nacida y crecida en el campo, no tenía esas facciones, o esa forma en sus ojos. Pero entonces… ¿quién era realmente?

\- Oye… tú… - Susurró despacio, notablemente dudoso. Rapunzel, al percibir que al fin le hablaba, alzó su mirada, ya algo más recuperada. – ¿Tú… puedes verme…?

\- ¿Qué? – Exclamó con extrañeza por esa pregunta tan repentina. – Por supuesto que puedo verte; ciertamente no hubiera perseguido a alguien que no puedo ver. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Acaso no debería de verte?

En cuanto pronunció esa palabra en voz alta, cayó en cuenta de que… quizás en efecto no debería de estarlo viendo. ¿Un chico tan blanco, con ropas extrañas, y sin zapatos con ese frío, y que además volaba con el viento? ¿Acaso…?

\- ¿Acaso eres un… espíritu? – Cuestionó con timidez, dando un paso instintivo hacia atrás.

Algunos de los libros que leía hace tiempo, hablaban de ese tipo de seres; criaturas que rondaban entre los bosques, inmateriales y sin forma, que casi nadie podía ver y hacían cosas extraordinarias. ¿Acaso eso era lo que ese chico era? ¿Acaso estaba hablando de frente con un espíritu?

De repente, la idea de perseguirlo hasta ese sitio ya no le pareció tan buena.

El chico albino, por su lado, no decía nada. Sólo la miraba fijamente con desconfianza, manteniendo su distancia por un rato. Luego, comenzó a avanzar muy lentamente hacia ella, arrastrando sus pies sobre las tejas. Rapunzel se quedó paralizada al ver su aproximación. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, su mano derecha soltó el bastón, y se extendió muy lentamente hacia ella, con mucho cuidado en sus movimientos como si estuviera a punto de tocar algo caliente. Con la punta de su dedo, pica su mejilla una vez, y luego una segunda. Luego hizo lo mismo con su pequeña nariz y sus labios.

Rapunzel se quedó quieta al inicio, pero esos toques se volvieron rápidamente molestos.

\- ¡Deja eso! – Le gritó con algo de fuerza, agitando sus manos para que dejara de tocarla.

El chico reaccionó, y retrocedió rápidamente hacia atrás, sujetando con fuerza de nuevo su bastón con ambas manos.

\- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! – Exigió con un tono agresivo. – ¡¿O qué eres tú?!

\- ¡¿Cómo que qué soy yo?! Eres un grosero. – Le respondió Rapunzel por su lado, notablemente molesta por su actitud. Si le había logrado tocar la cara, quería decir que no era un espíritu después de todo.

\- ¡¿Cómo es que puedes verme?! ¡Explícame!

\- ¡¿Por qué sigues preguntándome eso?! ¡¿Por qué no habría de verte?!

\- ¡No lo sé! Pero… - El chico guardó silencio unos instantes, como si meditara un poco en una idea. – Oye, ¿acaso tú me conoces? ¿Sabes quién soy? ¿Por eso me seguiste?

Rapunzel se quedó extrañada por tales cuestionamientos.

\- ¿Cómo voy a saber quién eres si ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre? – Le respondió con firmeza. – Yo soy Rapunzel, ¡¿quién eres tú?!

\- ¿Ra… punzel…? – Murmuró el chico albino, dudoso de siquiera haberlo pronunciado bien. – Ay, por favor. Si vas a inventarte un nombre, ¡que sea uno más creíble!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Soltó Rapunzel, incrédula. – ¿Qué… dices…? ¿A… a mí me estás diciendo que mi nombre no es…? ¡¿Qué tiene de malo mi nombre…?! ¡Pero tu…!

Poco a poco empezó a fruncir más el ceño, comenzando a sentirse más y más enojada por la rudeza y poco raciocinio de ese extraño.

\- Olvídate de los nombres. – Señaló el chico con la misma sequedad. – Si no sabes quién soy o por qué no deberías de verme, ¡¿por qué me seguiste?!

\- ¿Hablas enserio? – Le cuestionó la castaña, arqueando una ceja. – ¿Cuántas veces crees que chicos llegan volando a este pueblo de la nada? Si estás tramando hacer algo malo aquí, te advierto que no lo intentes; tengo un sartén…

Comenzó en ese momento a palpar con sus manos sus caderas, costados y su espalda, como si buscara algo. La patita de Pascal en su hombro se colocó sobre su mejilla para llamar su atención, y luego el camaleón negó con su cabeza lentamente.

\- Bueno, no aquí justo ahora, ¡pero sí en mi casa! – Recalcó como punto final a su amenaza.

\- ¿Un sartén? – Susurró el muchacho, extrañado. – No sé de qué estás hablando, pero no vengo a hacer nada malo. ¡Sólo estaba siguiendo a las aves que perdí por tu culpa!

\- ¿Las aves? – Repitió Rapunzel, algo confusa. Alzó entonces su mirada hacia el cielo sobre ellos. – ¿Esas de ahí?

\- ¿Eh?

Rápidamente el chico se viró en la dirección en la que ella veía, y ahí estaban: las aves habían vuelto, y volvían a sobrevolar el pueblo, aunque en un punto más al este.

\- ¡Ahí están! – Masculló emocionado, y se dispuso de inmediato a volver a saltar.

\- ¡Espera un segundo! – Antes de que pudiera moverse ni un centímetro de su lugar, Rapunzel se lanzó hacía él, y lo tomó con fuerza de su capa para evitar que se fuera así como así. – ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo es que puedes volar así? ¿Por qué dices que no debería de verte?

El chico la miró sobre su hombro con fastidio. Por supuesto que tenía interés en saber quién era esa chica en realidad, pero esas aves eran su única pista de otro gran interés, y se estaba arriesgando a ahora sí perderlos de forma definitiva. Pensó en simplemente alejarla de él con una ventisca, pero en la posición en la que estaban se arriesgaría a derribarla del tejado y se golpeara contra el suelo. Podría ser algo molesta, pero no por ello le iba a desear un hueso roto sólo porque sí.

Suspiró con cierta resignación. Si quería saberlo, se lo diría y ya.

\- Yo soy…

\- ¡Rapunzel! – Escucharon como una voz pronunciaba desde la calle. Ambos viraron su atención al mismo tiempo en dicha dirección. Una mujer robusta y de cabello castaño rizado, muy bien abrigada, veía hacia el tejado desde la abajo, de pie a un lado de la escalera que la joven había usado para subir. – ¿Qué haces ahí arriba, querida? ¿Todo está bien?

\- ¡Sí! – Se apresuró a responder, asomándose hacia abajo y sonriendo ampliamente, e intentando que su tono sonara lo más normal posible. – ¡Todo está bien! Es sólo que… la vista es tan preciosa desde aquí, que… queríamos ver si se podían ver las linternas, pero parece que no.

\- ¿Queríamos? – Susurró algo, confundida. – ¿Estabas con alguien? Me pareció haberte oído hablar.

\- ¿Eh? – Exclamó la castaña, algo sorprendida. Miró al chico a su lado, al cual aún sujetaba de su capa, y luego de nuevo a la mujer. – Pues… sí… estoy hablando… con este chico…

\- ¿Chico? – Cuestionó la mujer, sin salir de su asombro inicial. – Pero… ¿Cuál chico?

Rapunzel abrió sus ojos por completo al escucharla hacer esa pregunta. ¿Estaba hablando enserio? ¿O era algún tipo de broma…?

Instintivamente soltó la capa del extraño, y dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás; en su mirada se había reflejado un pequeño rastro de miedo. El albino, por su parte, la miró serio sobre su hombro, casi con frialdad.

\- ¿Ella… no puede verte? – Pronunció muy despacio, como temiendo que alguien más pudiera escucharla.

El chico no respondió; quizás creyó que estaba de más responder una pregunta cuya respuesta era bastante evidente. En su lugar, simplemente la siguió mirando con esos intensos y un poco intimidantes ojos; el sólo verlos, le causaba una sensación helada por todo el cuerpo.

Las aves comenzaron a moverse de nuevo juntas en una dirección, y eso llamó de inmediato la atención del chico.

\- Lo siento, ¡debo irme!

Saltó de pronto, elevándose en con la ventisca que se alzó desde el suelo, agitando a su vez tanto a la mujer en la calle, como a la propia Rapunzel. Que tomó rápidamente a Pascal entre sus manos para protegerlo de dicho viento. El chico se elevó y elevó, hasta pasar por encima de la Iglesia del Dios Sol, y desaparecer al otro lado de una de sus torres.

\- ¡¿De dónde vino ese viento?! – Exclamó la mujer en la calle, aunque el viento igualmente se calmó prácticamente de inmediato. – ¿Qué te parece? ¿Qué habrá sido eso?

Rapunzel se quedó congelada en su lugar, viendo atentamente como aquel chico desaparecía en un parpadeo, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí realmente. ¿Y lo había estado acaso? ¿Había sido eso real?

Sin poder salir por completo de su estado casi de shock, comenzó a descender por la escalera, de regreso a tierra firme.

\- Creo que trabajaste demasiado hoy, querida. – Escuchó que comentaba la mujer. – Será mejor que vayas a descansar; no soltarán las linternas hasta dentro de unas horas, cuando el sol se meta.

\- S-sí, tiene razón. – Murmuró despacio, forzando una sonrisa. – Supongo que sólo estoy muy cansada…

Bajó entonces su cabeza, mirando al suelo, pensativa. No lograba entender qué había sido realmente todo eso. Volvió a mirar hacia la iglesia una vez más, pero no había rastro alguno de aquel joven. Se había esfumado con el viento.

Desde sus manos, el pequeño Pascal la miraba fijamente con preocupación, incapaz de saber qué hacer para levantarle su evidentemente decaído ánimo.

\- Nos vemos más tarde. – Se despidió al final de la mujer, acompañada de una pequeña reverencia como saludo, y entonces comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, en profundo silencio.

Ese día ya había sido de por sí difícil para ella, como para tener que lidiar con una experiencia tan inusual. Después todo, aunque absolutamente nadie más en ese pueblo lo sabía, a excepción de Pascal… Ese día era su cumpleaños número diecinueve, precisamente.

\- - - -

Rapunzel caminó desganada, recorriendo casi todo el camino de nuevo, por haber ido tras ese extraño chico… o lo que fuera. Al final llegó de nuevo, y sin ningún contratiempo, a la pequeña cabaña a las afueras. Una vez dentro, caminó hasta la pequeña chimenea de la sala, le colocó unos leños, y los prendió para calentar un poco el interior frío de la casa. Al principio no tuvo mucho éxito, y terminó llenándose la cara de ceniza, y tuvo que toser un par de veces para sacar lo que le había entrado en la nariz; pero luego logró hacer un pequeño fuego, que terminó convirtiéndose en algo reconfortante.

La cabaña era tan pequeña por dentro, como se veía por fuera. También al igual que el exterior, aunque aún se veían algunos rastros del descuido en el que se encontraba previo a su llegada, en general se había encargado en ese tiempo a hacerla bastante habitable y agradable. Le había metido una bonita decoración, la mayoría objetos que otras personas del pueblo ya no querían y ella tomaba y se encargaba de arreglar y darle su toque personal. Tenía también algunas macetas con plantas en el interior, que habían tenido algo más de suerte que sus flores de afuera, aunque tampoco tanta.  Había logrado con todo su esfuerzo que ese sitio se viera hogareño.

\- Bien, Pascal. – Comenzó a decir, mientras se calentaba sus manos cerca del fuego, que poco a poco se iba avivando. – No sé con seguridad qué es lo que vimos. No sé si fue un espíritu, no sé si sólo fue nuestra imaginación, o quizás otra cosa… Pero lo mejor será ya no pensar en eso, ¿no crees?

Pascal frunció la boca, y entrecerró sus ojos, no muy convencido al parecer.

\- Y ya que nos olvidamos de todo eso... – Se alzó de nuevo, caminó hacia la mesa de madera que estaba en la cocina, y colocó a su pequeño amigo en ella. Se inclinó hacia él, y lo miró con alegría y una muy grande sonrisa. – ¡¿Qué te parece si hacemos un pastel de cumpleaños?! ¡ _Yeih_!

Agitó entonces sus manos con júbilo. Pascal, sin embargo, no compartió su alegría. En lugar de eso, se le quedó viendo fijamente en silencio, de forma casi acusadora, que a Rapunzel poco a poco puso nerviosa.

\- ¡Pastel de fresas! – Recalcó con ahínco. – Para ti y para mí. ¿Qué te parece?

Antes de que le respondiera algo, se dirigió de inmediato a un mueble al otro lado de la mesa, y sacó varias velas, mismas que distribuyó por la cocina, y las encendió todas para tener la mejor iluminación posible; ya estaba prácticamente anocheciendo, por lo que la luz que entraba de afuera era mínima. Aparte, debido al aire frío del exterior, tenía que mantener todas las ventanas cerradas.

Luego comenzó a sacar los ingredientes de la alacena, y a mezclar todos en el recipiente para preparar la masa. Eso pareció entretenerla, y hacer que poco a poco sus preocupaciones se hicieran menos, y su mente se fuera a despejando. Sin darse cuenta de cuando comenzó a hacerlo realmente, empezó a tararear una alegre canción, al tiempo que se movía de un lado a otro, totalmente entretenida en su labor. Estaba tan, pero tan entretenida en ello, que no notó en absoluto que ritmo de su pequeña melodía, un ligero fulgor, como pequeñas chispas de luz, comenzó a surgir de sus cabellos, dejando una estela por donde ella pasara.

Ella no notó esto, pero Pascal, desde la mesa, sí. Sorprendido, el pequeño camaleón abrió su boca de par y en par, y su larga lengua se desenrolló por la superficie de la mesa. Hizo varios sonidos guturales y señas con sus patas, intentando llamar su atención. Sin embargo, Rapunzel siguió en lo suyo.

\- Lo sé, ¡estás ansioso por probarlo! – Comentó alegre, al tiempo que introducía la masa en el horno de leña, y lo cerraba un rato después. – Yo también; sabes que me gusta mucho al igual que el _pay_ de manzana.

El ligero brillo de sus cabellos se esfumó tan pronto como ella había dejado de tararear. Pascal se frotó sus ojos, extrañado. ¿Había sido acaso su imaginación?

Rapunzel se retiró sus guantes, y se acercó entonces hacia Pascal, tomándolo entre sus manos. Luego, arrastró una de las sillas del comedor, y la colocó cerca del horno. Se sentó en ella y colocó a Pascal en su regazo. Lo acarició dulcemente con sus dedos, mientras miraba con atención el horno, de manera ausente, algo pensativa. Sus preocupaciones amenazaban con volver a asomarse, pero intentaba no pensar mucho en ello y así evitarlo.

Se quedó un rato ahí, sencillamente viendo el horno, intentando pensar en cualquier cosa, menos en lo que no deseaba. De pronto, pasados algunos minutos de absoluto silencio, en el que sólo se percibía el crujir de los leños del horno y de la chimenea, escuchó abruptamente como las ventanas de madera de la sala se abrían abruptamente, y una aire frío penetraba en la cabaña, agitando un poco las llamas de las velas, y apagando un par de ellas en el proceso.

\- ¡Ah! – Exclamó asustada, pegando un salto al escuchar el sonido de la ventana abriéndose.

Colocó rápidamente a Pascal en su hombro, y se acercó al mueble de la cocina para sacar un sartén, y empuñarlo con sus dos manos como arma. Poco a poco asomó su cabeza hacia la sala, y no vio nada más allá de la ventana abierta, y la nieve que entraba del exterior. Parecía que sólo había sido el viento, pero igual se acercó con cautela para poder corroborarlo. Se paró frente a la ventana, miró a todas direcciones, y no vio nada fuera de lo normal; en efecto, parecía haber sido sólo el viento.

Suspiró aliviada, bajó su sartén.

\- Creo que estamos muy nerviosos, ¿verdad, Pascal? – Comentó con un poco de humor.

Se acercó entonces a la ventana, dispuesta a cerrarla antes de que el interior se pusiera más frío. Pero al hacerlo, fue prácticamente imposible no posar sus ojos en el exterior.

El sol ya estaba prácticamente ausente; pero el cielo estaba aún tan nublado, que no se alcanzaba a ver ni una sola estrella. Rapunzel se quedó un rato, ahí apoyada en el marco de la ventana, mirando al cielo, con melancolía en su mirada.

Recordaba que desde pequeña, siempre esperaba con ansias ver esas luces cada año, aun cuando no sabía realmente lo que eran, porque estaban ahí siempre en su cumpleaños… que realmente habían sido justo para ella, todo ese tiempo. En aquellos días, esos pequeños fulgores flotantes en el cielo del a primavera, eran una fuente de alegría e ilusión para la pequeña Rapunzel. Pero ahora, a un año de haber dejado su hogar por primera vez, a un año de haber visto las luces de cerca y en todo su esplendor, como había sido su sueño… éstas se habían convertido en una fuente de profunda tristeza, de malos pensamientos, y de malos recuerdos.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas sentirse tan feliz como lo estaba hace apenas un año atrás, pero le era imposible hacerlo. Era imposible para ella pensar siquiera en el recuerdo de ellas, y no relacionarlo de inmediato en todo lo que pasó, y en todo lo que perdió en aquella ocasión. Pensar en ello, le estrujaba el pecho, y le arrancaba el aliento.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la amarga sensación que las luces le creaban a ella en esos momentos, al salir de su hogar, y especialmente en ese tiempo que llevaba ahí en Calaris, se enteró de que no era la única que había visto aquellas luces con alegría y emoción cada año. Había gente ahí mismo, a quienes esas luces les traían aunque fuera un poco de felicidad, misma que se veía les hacía falta, en ese invierno que simplemente se rehusaba a terminar. Y no sólo era felicidad; porque podía verlo en sus miradas, y sentirlo en sus palabras. Esas luces significaban algo más profundo e importante para ellos: esperanza, por el pronto regreso de su princesa; y, quizás, esperanza de que la primavera llegara pronto.

Esperanza… Si tan sólo ella pudiera darles un poco de ello. ¿Pero cómo dársela a las personas cuando ella misma no la sentía? ¿Cómo hacer que todos estuvieran felices, si no era capaz de estarlo ella misma? Una pequeña lágrima comenzó a recorrer su mejilla, mientras seguía viendo con atención al cielo, con ese mismo pensamiento en su cabeza.

Sus labios se separan un poco, un largo suspiro se escapó por ellos, y entonces… algo más surgió. Todas las emociones que sentía acumuladas en su pecho, empujaban y empujaban por querer salir por su garganta. Por más que quisiera contenerlas, ya le era imposible; si no las liberaba, sentía que terminarían por ahogarla.

Y así lo hizo… Comenzó a cantar, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que su voz se extendiera hacia afuera de su casa, hacia adentro, y hacia donde fuera. Realmente no le importaba; sólo se concentró en la letra, en su voz… y en sus recuerdos.

_Tiempo aquel, viendo a la distancia._

_Tiempo fue, viendo al interior._

_Tiempo que, no me imaginaba lo que me perdí._

Afuera, el viento soplaba lentamente, agitando las copas de los árboles. Pascal se paró en el marco de la ventana, y volteó a ver a Rapunzel fijamente, escuchando también con atención su hermosa voz cantando.

_Y hoy aquí, viendo las estrellas._

_Y hoy aquí, todo es claridad._

_Desde aquí, ya puedo ver, ¡que es donde debo estar!_

La castaña extendió sus brazos hacia el frente, y se permitió sonreír al recordarse en aquel bote en medio del lago, viendo a aquella persona a los ojos, como si fueran los únicos en el mundo entero…

_¡Y la luz encuentro al fin!, se aclaró aquella niebla._

_¡Y la luz encuentro al fin!, ahora el cielo es azul._

_Es real brillando así, ya cambió la vida entera..._

Movió su torso hacia el frente de manera instintiva; en su mente se acercaba más a él.

_Esta vez, todo es diferente._

_Veo en ti... la... luz…_

Sus ojos se abrieron, y esa persona no estaba ahí; estaba sola. Ella ya no se encontraba en ese bote, rodeada de lámparas. Ahora, ante ella, sólo se encontraba el frío del exterior rozando sus mejillas, helándolas así como a su corazón.

Rapunzel sintió que sus rodillas temblaban y no pudieron aguantar más su peso, por lo que terminó en el suelo apoyándose en el marco de la ventana. Y lloró, lloró con todas sus fuerzas…

Pascal se acercó con cautela hacia su dueña, y apoyó su cabecita contra su cabello, en un intento por reconfortarla, pero era algo que estaba más allá de sus pequeñas manos. No había nada que él pudiera hacer.

Sin embargo, de pronto, ese mismo fulgor que había visto antes, y que había pensado que era su imaginación… comenzó a brillar entre sus cabellos, y el camaleón lo notó de inmediato, saltando alarmado. Pero no era ni cerca como la vez anterior; ahora poco a poco se hacía más, y más, y más fuerte, hasta el punto de que el brillo se volvió demasiado intenso… como el sol mismo.

Cuando ese fulgor cálido y agradable, tan conocido para ella, se volvió así de fuerte, invadiendo todo el lugar, fue imposible para Rapunzel el ignorarlo. La castaña abrió por completo los ojos y se alzó su mirada, viendo asustada a todos lados.

\- No… No… - Repitió varias veces, mientras se tomaba el cabello sus manos temblorosas. – ¡Eso no puede ser!

Alzó entonces su mirada al cielo de manera instintiva, al notar que algo estaba ocurrido. El brillo que emanaba de ella, parecía elevarse tanto, que alumbraba sobre ella con intensidad. De pronto, el cielo negro sobre el pueblo, comenzó a poco a poco a despejarse ante sus ojos. Era como si las nubes sobre ella, comenzaran a desintegrarse, como nieve en el agua. Y las estrellas del firmamento comenzaron a asomarse una a una, hasta que todo el cielo visible desde su ventana se alumbró por ellas.

\- ¿Qué…? Pero…

\- - - -

No muy lejos del pueblo, entre las sombras de la noche,  el misterioso chico de cabellos albinos, se movía por los aires, persiguiendo desde una altura manera a los pájaros blancos, que seguían yendo en dirección al este, de vez en cuando parándose en ciertos puntos. Pero de pronto, sin ningún motivo aparente, todos ellos giraron abruptamente al mismo tiempo en la dirección contraria, dirigiéndose de regreso directo a Calaris. El chico a esto lo tomó por sorpresa, y tomó que descender unos momentos a las ramas de un árbol, para ver qué ocurre.

Los pájaros, en efecto, cambiaron su ruta, y se dirigieron de nuevo a aquel sitio. Fuera lo que fuera que estuvieran buscando, parecía estar ahí.

Se elevó de nuevo con el viento, y los siguió por un rato más. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaban volando por los límites del pueblo, todos ellos, los diez pájaros blancos, se desintegraron en el aire en cientos de copos de nieve en un abrir y cerrar ojos, y estos comenzaron a caer lentamente al suelo.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos…?! – Exclamó el chico, atónito al ver esto. Se frenó de golpe en el aire al ver esto, y terminó cayendo sobre el tejado de la casa más cercanas. Alzó su mirada, y contempló los copos cayendo con total naturalidad, hasta acumularse con el resto de la nieve en las calles. – ¿Qué les pasó? ¿Qué fue eso…?

De pronto, comenzó a sentir algo raro su nuca, algo que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía, o que no recordaba al menos haber sentido: calor, un calor no muy intenso, pero aun así presente que le cubrió su piel y lo hizo estremecerse un poco.

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta, y pudo ver a lo lejos, prácticamente al otro lado del pueblo, un fuerte brillo que resalta mucho en la oscuridad. Al voltearse y al poner sus ojos en aquel resplandor dorado, el calor que sentía comenzó a acumularse en su pecho. No era una sensación dolorosa, sino todo lo contrario; era de hecho, bastante placentera. Pero, ¿qué era eso?

Algo más llamó su atención sobre su cabeza: el cielo comenzaba a despejarse sobre él, hasta que las nubes simplemente se desvanecieron sobre el pueblo… como por arte de magia.

\- No puede… ser… - Murmuró sorprendido ante ello.

Un instante después, alzándose en el horizonte, comenzaron a verse varios fulgores, que se alzaban hacia el cielo como miles de estrellas.

\- - - -

Rapunzel cayó de sentón al piso, totalmente rendida a tantas impresiones. Sus manos seguían aferradas a su cabello, que poco a poco iba dejando de brillar, pero aun así había aún una pequeña presencia de luz en él. Estaba muy nerviosa, confundida, y sobre todo asustada. Pero aun así, no pudo evitar contemplar las luces, alzándose en el cielo nocturno...

Hermosas, una a una iban flotando en el firmamento llamando por décimo novena vez a la princesa perdida. Se sintió por unos momentos como aquella pequeña niña, contemplando las luces desde la ventana de su torre, añorando por lo que podrían ser, por lo que podrían intentar decirle. Añorando verlas un poco más de cerca…

El hermoso espectáculo duró sólo unos escasos segundos, pero cada uno de ellos valió por completo la pena. Luego, lamentablemente, al mismo tiempo que su cabello dejó de brillar por completo, el cielo comenzó a nublarse otra vez poco a poco, hasta ocultar de nuevo las estrellas y las luces, que sólo quedaron como lejanos destellos danzando.

Sólo hasta entonces logró reaccionar, y levantarse rápidamente de su lugar. Comenzó a correr por toda la cabaña de un lado a otro, tirando algunas cosas sin quererlo, notándosele algo de desesperación. Logró al fin encontrar entre algunos cajones lo que buscaba: un espejo de mano. Se paró a la luz de las velas de la cocina, y rápidamente comenzó a inspeccionar su cabello con el espejo, cada centímetro de él que le fuera posible…. Pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal; no había ninguna luz, y su cabello seguía igual, castaño y corto.

Rapunzel suspiró, pero sólo un poco aliviada, pues pese a todo, eso no quitaba lo que acababa de pasar.

\- No lo entiendo, Pascal. – Sollozaba la joven, mientras pasaba sus manos por su rostro, para sacarse las lágrimas que aún seguían saliendo. – Esto no debería de haber pasado… Se supone que perdí ese brillo cuando…

No terminó su frase; en su lugar, sólo bajó su mirada, pensativa. Pascal soltó unos pequeños soniditos de preocupación, y entonces saltó de la ventana hasta llegar al suelo.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. – Exclamó en voz baja, aún sumida en sus pensamientos. – Pero, además…

Se acercó con cautela de nuevo a la ventana abierta, y miró unos instantes el cielo, que otra vez estaban nublado y oscuro, como lo estaba unos minutos antes, como si lo otro jamás hubiera pasado.

\- ¿Yo… hice eso…? – Susurró para sí misma. – Nunca había hecho algo así. Se supone que…

Llevó de nuevo sus dedos a su cabello, pero los retiró rápidamente, casi con miedo.

\- No, no, no. – Repitió varias veces. – Esto no es real, esto no pasó. Vamos a cerrar esta ventana, a comer nuestro pastel, y olvidarnos de esto…

Se apresuró en efecto a cerrar las dos pequeñas puertas de la ventana. Sin embargo, en cuanto estuvieron cerradas, éstas se abrieron de nuevo abruptamente, prácticamente empujándola hacia atrás, acompañadas de una fuerte ventisca fría que la golpea de frente.

\- ¡Aaaah! – Lanzó un gritito sorprendida, haciéndose hacia atrás cuando la ventana se vuelve a abrir de golpe, y cae de sentón al suelo, cubriéndose con sus brazos del viento.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Otra vez tú?! – Escuchó como una voz pronunciaba con fuerza delante de ella.

De inmediato, Rapunzel alzó su mirada. Parado de cuclillas en el marco de la ventana, se encontraba otra vez ese chico: el extraño de cabellos blancos, piel pálida, ojos azules y pies descalzos, que la miraba con sorpresa desde su posición.

\- ¡¿Otra vez tú?! – Chilló ella a su vez, igual de sorprendida.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 04**

**NOTAS DE LOS AUTORES:**

**WingzemonX:**

_¿Cómo están? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Como pueden ver, estuvo básicamente enfocado en **Rapunzel** y en **Jack** (que aún no decimos su nombre, pero sí, es él; es obvio, y no es spoiler). Este capítulo en verdad me encantó como salió, y en especial cómo se desenvolvió el personaje de Rapunzel en todo él, y todo eso es gracias a mi coautora **Denisse-chan** que es la encargada de darle vida a dicho personaje. Ahora, quizás haya muchas dudas sobre estos dos personajes y en qué contexto se encuentran. Ya hablamos hace tiempo al respecto, y creo que al menos en el caso de Rapunzel, creo que en este capítulo se dieron bastantes pistas de ello._

_Básicamente esto ocurre un año exacto después de los acontecimientos de la película de **Enredados** , en el cumpleaños número diecinueve de Rapunzel. Como mencioné me parece en una nota anterior, se respetan casi por completo todo lo ocurrido en dicha película, excepto por un detalle, que es la diferencia detonante por el cual vemos al personaje en esta situación actual, y no en la que vimos al final de la película. Supongo que muchos ya habrán supuesto cual es esa “diferencia detonante”, pero si no, no se apuren, que en capítulos posteriores se explicará claramente._

_En el caso de Jack, es probable que el siguiente capítulo (sino es que en el siguiente del siguiente) se explique más sobre en qué situación se encuentra. Sin embargo, como también pienso que mencioné en otra nota, básicamente su historia y situación es la misma que la mostrada en la película de **El Origen de los Guardianes** , pero con diferencias en tiempo y lugar para adaptarlo a la historia. Y también hay otras diferencias, que se irán mostrando poco a poco._

_En fin, de mi parte eso sería todo. Espero que estén disfrutando la historia hasta ahora, y nos vemos en el siguiente._

 


	5. Capítulo 05. ¿Quién eres?

**Invierno Eterno**

**Por  
** **WingzemonX & Denisse-chan**

**Capítulo 05.  
** **¿Quién eres?**

El cumpleaños número diecinueve de Rapunzel realmente no estaba saliendo para nada como a ella le hubiera gustado. ¿Era mucho pedir sólo tener una noche tranquila, cocinar y comer un pastel, relajarse y que todo el mundo la dejara tranquila? Y aún mejor: ¿que ese extraño chico de cabello blanco se mantuviera lejos de ella y de su casa? Aparentemente así era, pues ahora ese sujeto estaba justo en su ventana, dejando que todo el aire frío del exterior penetrara por ésta, junto con algo de nieve.

Una vez que logró recuperarse de su sorpresa inicial, su rostro comenzó a endurecerse y cubrirse de enojo, y entonces se paró de un salto del suelo, encarando a su invasor de frente con firmeza.

—¡¿Qué haces ahora en mi casa?! —Le gritó furiosa—. ¡¿Estás siguiéndome?!

—¿Siguiéndote? —Espetó el albino, entre sorprendido y ofendido por la acusación—. Nada de eso. Yo sólo…

—¡No!, ¡no quiero oírte! —Interrumpió abruptamente, señalándolo con su dedo de forma acusadora—. No sé quién eres, qué eres o qué quieres, ¡pero hoy fue un día muy duro para mí! Estuve ayudando en la clínica a toda la gente que llegó con enfermedades a causa del clima; sonreí y reí para ellos, con toda mi energía para intentar animarlos. —Al tiempo que hablaba, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro; el chico en la ventana, sólo lo seguía con su mirada, en silencio—. Trapeé, sacudí, barrí, preparé comida, y al terminar mi turno me dirigí tranquilamente para mi casa sin meterme con nadie. ¡Pero antes de llegar a mi casa apareciste tú! Un chico extraño que llegó volando como si fuera cualquier cosa, me ignoró cuando le hablé, me dijo cosas hirientes pensando que no lo estaba escuchando; y cuando intenté que me respondiera, ¡se fue volando de nuevo haciéndome ver como una loca cuando el loco es él!

Se detuvo de golpe, y se giró de nuevo hacia él, con sus ojos a punto de soltar lágrimas de frustración y enojo; esa imagen dejó a Jack muy impresionado.

—¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! —Exclamó con su voz entrecortada—. Y estoy confundida, triste y enojada. Así que si viniste aquí para seguir diciéndome cosas que me harán quedar como una lunática —señaló de golpe hacia afuera—, ¡puedes irte ahora mismo por donde llegaste!

El chico la miraba algo extrañado tras haber escuchado todo ese extenso discurso, que culminó con esa _“agradable”_ petición para que se retirara. Se quedó quieto unos segundos, hasta que estuvo seguro de que ya hubiera terminado de hablar.

—De acuerdo…. —murmuró, algo inseguro—. Supongo que eso significa que sigues viéndome… —Miró entonces de reojo hacia un lado—. Y creo que algo se quema en tu horno.

Rapunzel se había quedado casi congelada en la posición de señalar hacia afuera, hasta que el singular olorcillo a quemado le llegó a la nariz, acompañada de dicho señalamiento por parte del extraño.

—¡Mi pastel! ¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡no!

Corrió apresurada hacia la cocina, olvidándose por unos instantes de la incómoda intromisión del chico volador en su hogar. Al abrir el horno, el humo comenzó a salir del interior e inundó la cocina, provocándole una fuerte tos. Sacó el pastel con ayuda de una toalla y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Al echarle un vistazo, su estado fue más que claro para ella.

—Se quemó todo… —murmuró con pesadez entre tosido y tosido, mientras agitaba la toalla para dispersar el humo.

A pesar de la muy expresa petición por parte de la dueña de la casa para que se retirara, el chico de la ventana no le obedeció. De hecho, en su lugar, ingresó a la cabaña e un saltito, apoyando sus pies descalzos sobre el suelo de madera.

—Escucha, ¿qué más quisiera que irme y dejarte sola?; pero no puedo hacerlo —le decía desde la estancia, con la suficiente fuerza para que ella lo escuchara en la cocina; aunque, realmente, no ocupaba mucho, pues la cabaña no era tan grande en realidad—. Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo. Déjame presentarme: yo me llamo Jack Frost. ¿Y tú dijiste que eras… Rábano… algo…?

Sintió en ese momento que algo pinchaba su pie. Al bajar la mirada, se encontró a Pascal, mirándolo con molestia, con los brazos cruzados, y su cola señalando a la ventana.

—Oye… creo que se te metió una lagartija a la casa —mencionó confundido, y entonces empujó al animalito un poco con su bastón hacia un lado.

—¡Mi nombre es Rapunzel! —Gritó la castaña desde la cocina—. Él es Pascal, ¡y no es una lagartija!, ¡es un camaleón!

—Claro, un camaleón, sí —murmuró confundido, apoyando su bastón en el hombro—. Algunos tienen perros y gatos como mascotas; ¿por qué no camaleones?

—¡¿Y por qué no te has ido de mi casa?! —Gritó Rapunzel furiosa, entrando de nuevo en la estancia con manchas negras de humo en toda la cara. Jack intentó no reír por tal imagen, aunque sus intentos no fueron precisamente muy discretos.

—Necesito hablar contigo de varias cosas, y no sé ni por dónde empezar. Cómo porqué puedes verme, quién eres realmente, o…

Los ojos azules del albino se tornaron serios, provocándole un pequeño respingo a la dueña de la casa. Rápidamente, Jack tomó su bastón una mano, lo giró y lo pasó con el mismo movimiento a la otra, y entonces señaló con la punta de éste hacia la ventana; o, más bien, hacia el cielo nublado que se veía por ella.

—¿Tú hiciste eso? —Inquirió con firmeza—. Lo del cielo… ¿Tú lo despejaste?

Rapunzel fue incapaz de ocultar su impresión ante tal cuestionamiento. Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de algo bastante parecido a miedo, y su cuerpo entero se tensó. Por varios segundos, sólo hubo silencio, hasta que la castaña logró reaccionar. Sin embargo, dicha reacción fue básicamente un ceño fruncido, acompañado de un completo aire de enojo, incluso mayor al que ya tenía con anterioridad. Jack no fue ignorante de dicho cambio.

Sin decir nada, la joven regresó caminando a la cocina, dejándolo solo con Pascal. Después de unos momentos regresó, pero ahora con una gran sartén negra en la mano. Se paró firme delante de él, palmeando la parte inferior del instrumento de cocina con su otra mano, sin quitarle su mirada casi asesina de encima.

—¿Eso es un sartén? —Cuestionó Jack, confundido por tan curiosa imagen.

—¿Tendré que sacarte a la fuerza, Jack? —Gruñó Rapunzel, haciendo énfasis en su recién revelado nombre.

La ceja derecha de Jack se arqueó, intrigado. No ayudó mucho a su confusión que Pascal se subiera a la mesa, y lo mirara acusador.

—¿Me estás amenazando con un sartén? —Sonrió divertido el albino—. Lo siento, pero tendrás que esforzarte más que eso.

Rapunzel se fue enojando más y más conforme él hablaba.

Y de repente, lo único que se oyó fue un estruendoso _¡Twak!_ , de algo metálico pegándole a algo hueco.

—¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!! —Exclamó el albino con dolor tras el golpe en la cabeza con el sartén,  mismo que lo hizo caer de sentón al suelo y soltar su bastón. Llevó sus dos manos a su cabeza, empezando a gemir adolorido—. ¡Auh!, ¡auh!, ¡¡auh!! ¡Eso me dolió…!

Aparentemente diría algo más, pero en su lugar calló de golpe, y sus ojos se abrieron estupefactos.

—¿Eso… me dolió…? —Masculló confundido—. ¡¿Cómo es que…?!

Alzó su cabeza rápidamente hacia ella, pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, recibió otro golpe del sartén en manos de la castaña, pero esta vez directo en su cara.

Lo último que recordaría sería el sonido hueco del acero, y después, todo negro.

— — — —

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, pero al parecer fue el suficiente para que una delgada capa de nieve se formara en su cabello y pecho. Ya no se encontraba en el interior de la cabaña, sino tirado en el suelo boca abajo, justo afuera de ésta; su bastón yacía igualmente en el suelo, a un par de metros de él.

Desconcertado, adolorido y perdido, se sentó poco a poco en el piso, con una mano aún aferrada a su cabeza. Cuando le fue posible, miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse de dónde se encontraba realmente. Al inicio se sintió desorientado, hasta que logró divisar la cabaña justo a sus espaldas.

—Grandioso —soltó como un alarido, y justo después comenzó a pararse como le fue posible, apoyándose también en su recién recuperado bastón—. Un sartén… el gran Jack Frost derrotado por un sartén.

Se aproximó a la cabaña, notando las ventanas cerradas, y suponía que ahora con seguro por dentro. De todas formas, no es como si tuviera pensado intentar entrar por ahí otra vez. En su lugar, se dirigió a la puerta y comenzó a tocar con insistencia.

—¡Oye!, ¡¿qué clase de persona golpea a la gente con un sartén?! ¿Eres algún tipo de lunática?

—¡Lo dice el chico que vuela por ahí como si fuera el rey del mundo y entra a casas ajenas sin preguntar! —Se escuchó que pronunciaba la voz de la ocupante de la casa, aparentemente al otro lado de la puerta—. ¡Déjame en paz o la volveré a usar y no dudaré en hacerte daño!

Chocó entonces el sartén contra la puerta, creando de nuevo ese sonido, que hizo que Jack se sobresaltara asustado, y retrocediera un par de pasos con tal de hacer distancia entre él y la puerta. Se quedó quieto unos instantes, pero en cuanto pudo reaccionar colocó su mano derecha contra la puerta de madera, y la presionó con fuerza contra ésta; sin embargo, como era de esperarse, nada pasó.

Soltó un quejido de molestia y entonces se volteó hacia el cielo, intentando divisar la luz de la luna entre todas esas nubes.

—¿De qué sirve ser… lo que sea que yo sea, si no puedo atravesar paredes? —soltó de golpe al aire a tono de queja. Rapunzel, desde adentro de la cabaña y con su oído cerca de la puerta, desconoció si esa frase iba hacia ella o no.

Jack respiró hondo un par de veces, intentando tranquilizarse. Seguía con su mano apoyada contra la puerta, y veía ésta con mucho detenimiento. Si quería lograr algo, tendría que atacarlo desde un diferente ángulo… pero aún no tenía ni idea de cuál tendría que ser ese.

—Oye, escúchame, yo… —balbuceó inseguro, y luego guardó silencio al no saber cómo continuar.

Lentamente retiró su mano de la puerta, y se volteó hasta que le dio la espalda a ésta y pudo recargarse contra la superficie de madera. Alzó de nuevo su mirada al cielo, de nuevo buscando a la luna; si no podía verla, al menos deseaba escucharla… pero no obtuvo ninguna de las dos cosas.

—Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? —Murmuró de pronto, notándosele algo inseguro de incluso cómo pronunciar dichas palabras—. No quería molestarte u ofenderte. Es sólo que… no estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me vea, o me escuche, o me hable… No sé cómo reaccionar a una situación así; normalmente si digo algo hiriente, nadie me escucha y nadie se enoja, así que nunca tengo que disculparme. Lamento si acaso te estoy perturbando en tu cumpleaños, ¡pero enserio necesito hablar contigo! Quizás tú puedas ayudarme.

El interior de la cabaña estaba en silencio, por lo que Jack no estaba siquiera seguro de que lo hubiera escuchado; posiblemente ya ni estaba cerca de la puerta, pensó.

Pero sí lo estaba, y sí había escuchado todo.

Del otro lado, Rapunzel tenía también su espalda contra la puerta, mientras tenía ambas manos aferradas al mango de su sartén. Sólo hasta que oyó esas últimas palabras, había caído realmente en cuenta de algo. Ese extraño chico había mencionado varias veces que le sorprendía ser visto y escuchado por alguien. Ella no le dio importancia a ello, y no le creía. Pero la señora de hace un rato no lo había visto, a pesar de que había ido saltando justo después de ello.

¿Era cierto? ¿Realmente la gente no podía verlo? No había caído en cuenta de lo que eso podría llegar a significar para alguien. ¿Y si ella no fuera vista por ninguna persona? Estuvo toda su vida atrapada en una torre donde nadie podía verla, y ella no podía ver a nadie, más allá de su madre y Pascal. Pero… eso sonaba aún más solitario. ¿Estar rodeada de personas que no te escuchen por más que les grites? ¿Qué no te hablen?, ¿no te volteen a ver?, ¿Que ni siquiera te den los buenos días o te pregunten cómo estás si te caes?

Rapunzel aún estaba acostumbrándose a lo que significaba estar rodeada y convivir con decenas de personas al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, una vez que conoció la calidez y el cariño que una persona podía darte… especialmente, _“esa persona especial”_ … la idea de vivir sin nadie, totalmente sola…

Aunque, así sería mejor para ella, ¿no? Sin nadie a quien molestara con su extraña forma de ser, sin nadie que tuviera que salir lastimado por su culpa… sin nadie que la abandonara.

Bajó su cabeza y soltó un pequeño suspiro. Volteó a ver a Pascal por unos momentos  a sus pies en busca de algún consejo, pero éste sólo se encogió de hombros. Volvió a suspirar una vez más, y entonces se giró con cautela hacia la puerta, mirándola como si lo estuviera mirando a él de frente.

—Digamos que de cierta forma te creo —murmuró con firmeza—. ¿Cómo podría ayudarte entonces? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo por ti?

—Eso… es lo que quiero saber… —expresó el chico de cabellos color nieve, e inmediatamente se giró también hacia la puerta; igualmente, mirándola como si la viera fijamente a ella— Eres la primera persona que logra verme en todo este tiempo. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién eres? ¿Sabes  acaso qué fue lo que me pasó? —Hizo una pequeña pausa reflexiva—. ¿Sabes… qué soy…?

  Rapunzel enmudeció de nuevo. Sus dedos se apretaron aún más al mango de su sartén hasta ponerse blancos.

—Lo siento, simplemente soy... —se pasó en ese momentos una de sus manos por su cabello corto—. No soy nadie… Sólo una chica común y corriente que quiere pasar un cumpleaños tranquilo sin tener que pensar en todo lo que perdió un año atrás…

—No puedes ser una persona común —recalcó el chico de afuera—. Nadie jamás me había visto, ¿por qué tú sí? Debe de haber algo especial en ti.

 _“Especial”_ … Esa palabra fue como una puñalada en su pecho. Sintió un nudo en la garganta; había más palabras que querían salir, pero ella intentaba detenerlas. Sin embargo, al final, terminaron por salir casi por sí solas.

—Hubo un tiempo atrás en el que no era tan común y corriente. Podía hacer cosas asombrosas, y por ello hubo gente que me buscó… y que sufrió.

—¿Que podías hacer cosas asombrosas? —cuestionó sorprendido—. ¿Qué cosas?

—¡Eso no importa! —Espetó Rapunzel con fuerza—. Eso quedó en el pasado ya. Así que, lo lamento, pero no sé qué es lo que te pasó, ni quién eres. Si pudiera ayudarte lo haría, pero no. Así que por favor, vete.

—No, espera —insistió—. Pero tú hiciste lo de hace unos momentos, ¿no?

Alzó en ese momento su bastón al cielo, señalando con él hacia las nubes, aunque ella igual no lo podía ver.

—El cielo se despejó por unos segundos. Tú lo hiciste, ¿o no? Pude ver el brillo que emanaba de aquí, y un calor agradable. ¿Fuiste tú? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?  

Rapunzel cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y negaba repetidamente con su cabeza, aunque él igual no la podía ver.

_“No puedes ser una persona común. Nadie jamás me había visto, ¿por qué tú sí? Debe de haber algo especial en ti”_

¿Especial? Sí, claro que era especial. ¿Y eso de qué le sirvió? ¿De qué le sirvió ser tan “especial”? Nada… lo único que hizo, desde el mero día de su nacimiento, fue traerle desgracias, puras desgracias.

Ella no quería seguir hablando de eso; no quería revivirlo.

Se veía a sí misma, en aquel sitio.

_"Flor que da fulgor… con tu brillo fiel…"_

Eugene perdiendo la última de sus fuerzas, y ella cantando aquella canción que no funcionó cuando más lo necesitó...

—¡¡Basta!! —exclamó de repente con mucha fuerza, asustando incluso a Pascal; igualmente Jack se sobresaltó sorprendido. Rapunzel se había agitado tanto que las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer de nuevo sus mejillas— ¡Yo no lo hice! ¡No soy especial! ¡Y no puedo ayudarte! Todas las personas que llegan a acercarse a mí terminan mal, así que te ruego te vayas de una vez… por favor…

—No te entiendo —respondió el albino, confundido—. No sé a qué te refieres con eso, pero debes escucharme.

—¡No!, ¡no quiero!; ¡¿qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz?! —gritó con aún más fuerza—. ¡Sólo vete!, ¡vete!

—¡Escúchame! —Soltó el chico con gran fuerza, e hizo chocar su mano contra la puerta—. ¡Este invierno no es algo normal! Si tú pudiste disipar lo que está causando esto, aunque fuera por unos segundos, entonces quizás tú puedas…

De pronto, se escuchó desde el cielo, justo sobre sus cabezas, un fuerte gruñido que resonó como un trueno. Tanto Jack como Rapunzel lo escucharon con claridad, y se quedaron petrificados en sus lugares.

—¿Qué fue eso? —cuestionó la castaña, nerviosa—. ¿Un lobo? ¿Un oso? ¿Un animal salvaje? ¿Rufianes?

—No —soltó Jack de manera sepulcral, y justo después el rugido volvió a oírse, aunque con mucha más fuerza—. ¡Rayos!, ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Déjame entrar!

Rapunzel no lo dudó mucho; ciertamente no podía dejarlo allá afuera a su suerte, por más molesto que fuera. Rápidamente abrió la puerta, lo tomó de sus ropas, y lo metió de un fuerte jalón hacia adentro de la cabaña, antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar. Una vez dentro, cerró de nuevo la puerta detrás de ellos.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —volvió a preguntar, pero ahora notoriamente más alarmada.

Jack chisteó con sus labios, y le indicó con su dedo que guardara silencio.

—¡Agáchense! —indicó, y rápidamente se sentó en el suelo, con su espalda contra la pared. Rapunzel se agachó junto a él, agarrando a Pascal con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía la sartén con fuerza.

Jack pagó su oído contra la puerta para poder escuchar. Al inicio todo era silencio, pero eso no duró mucho. Se escuchó de pronto un golpe fuerte, seguido de algunos jadeos, similares a los de un animal salvaje. Luego algunos pasos pesados que se movían por el frente de la cabaña de un lado  otro. Fuera lo que fuera, su sombra se asomaba un poco por debajo de la puerta y ambos podían verla.

Rapunzel comenzó a sudar frío, totalmente petrificada al escuchar todos esos extraños sonidos detrás de la puerta. Sin fijarse, de los nervios apretó de más a Pascal entre sus dedos.

Se quedaron quietos y en silencio un largo rato, hasta que poco a poco los ruidos del exterior se fueron apagando, y todo quedó de nuevo en silencio. Sólo hasta entonces los tres, incluido Pascal, lograron respirar aliviados.

—¿J—J—Jack…? —Tartamudeó Rapunzel, volteando a verlo, impresionada—. ¿Qué fue... eso...?

Jack se quedó serio, y entonces comenzó a gatear cauteloso hacia la sala sin alzarse mucho.

—Creo que era lo que estaba siguiendo hace unos momentos —le respondió despacio—. Pero creo que ya se fue.

Se aproximó a las ventanas y las abrió apenas un poco para poder asomarse hacia afuera y verificar que todo era seguro. Sin embargo, con lo que se encontró al otro lado de las ventanas de madera, fue con la enorme cabeza de un ave, casi del tamaño de la cabaña, con un largo pico de hielo, y ojos totalmente negros que lo miraban fijamente.

Por mero reflejo cerró las ventas de golpe con fuerza.

—No, ahí sigue… —masculló entre dientes.

Antes de que Rapunzel pudiera preguntarle de qué hablaba, se escucharon de nuevo los fuertes gruñidos de la criatura, y acto seguro su largo pico atravesó las ventanas de madera, arrancándolas de las bisagras, y entrando en la cabaña lo más que dicha abertura le permitía.

Rapunzel soltó un grito de horror al ver el enorme pico entrar de esa forma en su casa. Aire frío salía de su pico, cubriendo de escarcha el suelo y las paredes.

—¡¿Un ave gigante?! ¡¿Cómo llegó un ave gigante aquí?! ¡¿Cómo es que existe un ave gigante en primer lugar?!

—¡No eran tan grandes! —Respondió el albino, estando en el suelo e intentando esquivar los picoteos del enorme animal—. ¡Creo que crecieron un poco!

—¡¿Un poco?!

En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, se alejó de la ventana rodando por el suelo, haciendo suficiente distancia entre ésta y él.

—¡Aléjate de la ventana! —Le gritó con autoridad, y sin esperar comenzó a agitar su bastón sobre su cabeza. Una ráfaga de viento frío comenzó a surcar a su alrededor, acumulándose justo sobre él.

Rapunzel miraba todo esto sorprendida. ¿Eso era algún tipo… de magia?

Luego de unos segundos, Jack dejó caer su bastón con fuerza al frente, hasta que éste chocó contra el suelo. Al hacer ese movimiento, un fuerte golpe de viento empujó al ave hacia atrás, con tal fuerza que lo alejó de la cabaña y lo hizo chocar los árboles que se encontraban al frente.

—¡Rápido!, ¡vámonos! —Indicó Jack en cuanto el terreno estuvo libre, saliendo por la ventana de un salto.

—¡Espera!, ¡¿cómo hiciste eso?! —Cuestionó impresionada la castaña—. ¡J—Jack! ¡Espera!

Corrió entonces hacia la ventana, asomándose por ésta. El ave blanca como nieve, empezaba a reponerse, aunque se le notaba aún aturdida.

—¡¿Q—qué es esa cosa?!

—¡Es un monstruo del frío! —Recalcó el chico, mirándola sobre su hombro—. ¡Es una criatura creada por la Reina de las Nieves!

—¿Reina de las Nieves? —Murmuró Rapunzel, confundida. Como pudo, salió por la ventana, plantando sus botas en la nieve, aunque tuvo que abrazarse con fuerza pues ni tiempo le había dado de ponerse su abrigo—. ¿Quién es La Reina de las Nieves? ¡¿Y por qué nos ataca?!

—No me están atacando a mí. He estado siguiéndolos toda la tarde, y no me han hecho el menor caso. ¡Deben estarte buscando a ti!

La señaló con su bastón, directo a su rostro.

—¡¿A mí?! ¿¡Por qué razón deberían de buscarme a mí?! No lo entiendo, ¡mi cabello está corto ya y no sirve para nada! —Se jaló en ese momento su cabello castaño, casi al punto de la desesperación y el miedo.

—¿Tú cabello? —Espetó Jack, confuso—. ¡¿Qué tiene que ver tu cabello con esto?! No importa. Esas aves estuvieron rondando el pueblo todo el día, y creo que buscaban algo, o quizás a alguien…

Jack notó de reojo que el Ave ya se encontraba de nuevo de pie.

—No hay tiempo, ¡vamos!

Sin darle tiempo a digerirlo por completo, la tomó de pronto, cargándola en sus brazos, y haciendo que la joven soltara un pequeño gritito de sorpresa; aún así, por mero reflejo se aferró a él con ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello. Aunque al inicio iba apurado, Jack se detuvo unos instantes, aparentemente sorprendido. Al tenerla en sus brazos, comenzó a sentir… el calor de su cuerpo.

¿Calor? ¿Cómo podía él sentir calor? ¿Cómo sabía incluso cómo se sentía el calor si no recordaba nunca haberlo sentido? Creía que no era capaz de sentir ni frío, ni calor alguno. Pero en ese momento lo hizo… ¿Pero cómo?

Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensarlo, pues el ave ya estaba reincorporada y se les lanzó encima. Jack entonces se elevó de un largo salto con todo y Rapunzel en su sus brazos, pasando sobre su cabaña, y luego dirigiéndose hacia el pueblo.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Estoy volando! —Gritó Rapunzel con fuerza mientras veía cómo sus pies se elevaban en el aire junto con ella. Pascal se había metido a su ropa para no caerse, pero también estaba gritando, aunque a modo camaleón—. ¡Esto es increíble! —Rio eufórica, antes de empezar a gritar aterrorizada— ¡Esto es nefasto!

Señaló entonces hacia atrás. En el suelo, el ave gigante emprende de nuevo el vuelo con fuerza, agitando sus alas con violencia para comenzar a perseguirlos con velocidad.

—¡Maldición! —Soltó el albino con molestia, y en ese momento comenzó a descender de nuevo, aunque el ave venía detrás de ellos, dirigiéndose a gran velocidad en su dirección.

Jack toca con su pie el tejado de una casa, y justo un instante después se vuelve a elevar con otra corriente de viento. Mientras Rapunzel gritaba de miedo, el ave se estrelló contra el mismo techo con toda la fuerza que llevaba, desintegrándose en nieve. El golpe hizo que el techo temblara, y sus habitantes lo sintieran, aunque desconocían qué podría haberlo provocado.

Rapunzel mira asombrada como el animal se desintegra en nieve. ¿Era un ave gigante hecha de nieve? ¿Qué clase de locura era esa? Ni siquiera logró meditar mucho en ello, cuando de pronto vio como toda la nieve volvía a juntarse, a tomar de nuevo la forma del ave, y a volver a elevarse detrás de ellos como antes.

—¡Ahí viene de nuevo, Jack! —Exclamó Rapunzel, impresionada, emocionada, y asustada; todo al mismo tiempo, y con intensidad.

—Oh, genial —masculló Jack, sarcástico—. ¿Segura que no puedes hacer lo que sea que hayas hecho hace unos momentos? Eso los desintegró por unos instantes.

—¡Ya te dije que no puedo hacerlo! De poder… De tener ese poder, ¡claro que lo usaría!

—No sé por qué no te creo.

Jack sigue elevándose en el viento, hasta llegar a la torre de la Iglesia, justo en el centro del pueblo. De pie en la punta, miraba como el ave se dirigía de nuevo hacia ellos con toda velocidad.

—Bien, si así son las cosas…

De pronto, toma a Rapunzel, y de una forma para nada delicada, la lanza hacia el interior del campanario.

—¡Espera!, ¡¿Qué?! ¡¡Aaaaaaaaah!! —Lanzó un pequeño grito al ser lanzada de esa forma, cayendo el suelo y rodando hasta golpearse la espalda contra el barandal. Pascal se escapó de sus ropas entre el ajetreo, y cayó al suelo rebotando y también pegándose contra la pared—. ¡Pascal!, ¡Pascal! —Lo tomó rápidamente con una mano—. Lo siento, ¿estás bien? —Lo examinó con detenimiento para asegurarse de que no tuviera ninguna herida.

—¡Quédate ahí! —Escuchó como Jack le indicaba, un instante antes de saltar directo hacia el ave gigante.

Jack jaló su bastón hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante, golpeando al ave justo en la cabeza. El ave perdió el equilibrio y giró sobre sí misma, pero en dicho movimiento llegó a golpear al joven con su ala, lanzándolo con violencia hacia abajo. El albino se desplomó con fuerza contra el suelo nevado, estrellándose contra éste y ahí quedando inmovil. El Ave, por su parte, descendió un poco tras el golpe, pero casi de inmediato se vuelve a elevar hacia la torre.

Rapunzel intentaba reponerse del golpe, justo cuando escuchó el sonido de las alas del enorme animal acercándose a ella rápidamente. Dudosa, rápidamente se guardó a Pascal en sus ropas, y comenzó a buscar alguna salida. Había una pequeña puertilla en el suelo, pero al intentar abrirla ésta se encontraba bajo llave desde el interior.

—¡Vamos!, ¡vamos!

Por más que jaló no pudo abrirla, o al menos no antes de que el ave se pegara contra la torre, e intentara meter su pico en la reducida área de la campana. Rapunzel se arrinconó en el lado contrario logrando escapar de su alcance debido a su gran tamaño. Sin embargo, su aliento helado igualmente era suficiente para crear hielo en el suelo y la campana; no tardaría mucho en congelarla con él si no hacía algo. Además, podía sentir como la torre se agitaba por sus movimientos. Tal vez podría destruir la torre con tal de alcanzarla.

¿Realmente iba por ella? Pero, ¿por qué? Se suponía que ya vivía una vida normal, se suponía que ya podía estar en paz. ¿Qué era esa cosa? ¿Qué era lo que quería con ella? Rapunzel estaba totalmente desconcertada, y definitivamente no era el mejor momento para estarlo.

De un lado sólo tenía el vacío, y del otro la enorme ave asesina. Si tuviera su cabello, quizás podría haberlo usado para engancharse a algo y bajar, pero no era así. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

De pronto, escuchó la campana sonar debido a los movimientos del ave. Cuando esto ocurre, el ave se paralizó unos momentos, temblando en el aire. Rapunzel notó esto, al igual que al momento en que el sonido de la campana se disipó, el ave volvió a moverse y volver a lo suyo. ¿Había sido una coincidencia? No tenía ni idea, pero tampoco tenía muchas más opciones. Armada de valor, y con su sartén en mano, se lanzó como pudo al frente, esquivando el gélido aliento de la criatura.

Una vez colocada a un lado de la campana, comenzó a golpearla repetidamente con todas sus fuerzas usando su sartén. La campana vibró y comenzó a sonar con tanta fuerza que aturdió a la muchacha e hizo que le dolieran los oídos; aun así, ella no se detuvo en ningún momento. El ave comenzó a gruñir, y se alejó un poco de la torre, pero quedándose suspendida en el aire, con todo su cuerpo temblando al mismo ritmo que el sonido de la campana. Al parecer comenzaba a desestabilizarse, y pedazos de la nieve que lo componían empezaban a desprenderse de él.

Rapunzel siguió golpeando la campana una y otra vez, tan concentrada en ello y poniéndole tanto empeño, que no sólo no pudo ver al ave y el efecto que estaba teniendo en ella: no notó además que su cabello castaño, comenzó a  brillar de un momento a otro con una intensa luz dorada. Lo que sí pudo notar es que, a partir de ese momento, con cada golpe que daba contra la campana, el relieve sobre la superficie de ésta se iluminaba también con la misma luz, y su sonido se intensificaba.

La joven dio un último golpe con sus últimas fuerzas, y el resonar de la campana fue tan intenso que cubrió todo el pueblo. Una estela de luz se esparció en todas direcciones, cubriendo el cielo entero. Dicha estela alcanzó a la monstruosa ave, y tras recibir dicho golpe comenzó a descender con rapidez al suelo. Sin embargo, conforme iba cayendo, su cuerpo empezó a desintegrarse hasta convertirse gradualmente sólo en nieve, que se precipitó a tierra firme y terminó por mezclarse con toda la demás que yacía ahí.

Jack acababa de reaccionar luego de su fea caída, justo para ver la estela de luz alumbrar el cielo, y eventualmente la caída del monstruo que con tanto ahínco los persiguió.

Anonadado, se acercó con sigilo al montículo de nieve recíen caída, y la picó temeroso con su bastón; no hubo reacción alguna, como se esperaría de nieve simple y común. Volteó a ver entonces hacia la torre. El sonido de la campana ya se había apagado, y todo estaba quieto y en silencio. De un largo saltó se elevó, ayudado por el viento, hasta dirigirse al campanario.

Rapunzel se encontraba ahí arriba, de rodillas en el piso del campanario, respirando con mucha agitación, tanta que se tuvo que agarrar del borde del barandal para intentar calmarse. Había soltado la sartén, y con la mano libre se agarraba su cabello; éste volvía a ser castaño poco a poco.

—¿Otra vez…? —Se cuestionó a sí misma—. No entiendo…

—¡Hey! —Escuchó que pronunciaba de golpe la voz del chico, justo después de quedar de pie en el barandal, delante de ella. Ella lo volteó a ver, débil—.  De nuevo lo hiciste, ¿verdad? ¡No puedes negarlo ahora!

Rapunzel no pronunció palabra alguna. Sólo alzó la mirada, mientras su respiración se iba calmando poco a poco. Sin embargo, justo cuando ésta logró normalizarse, cayó hacia un lado, completamente desmayada.

—¡Oye! —Jack se le aproximó con apuro y la sujetó con los brazos, alzándola un poco—. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Me escuchas?

No hubo respuesta. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y su rostro plácido y tranquilo. Colocó una mano en su mejilla, intentando hacerla reaccionar con pequeñas palmadas; de nuevo, volvió a sentir ese calor brotar de su piel rosada, y una vez más se sintió perplejo por tal sensación, casi desconocida para él. Rapunzel siguió sin reaccionar, y era casi seguro de que no lo haría pronto.

—¿Oyeron eso? —Comenzó a escuchar que alguien pronunciaba desde el suelo—. ¿Quién hizo sonar la campana?

—¿Hay alguien en el campanario? —Añadió una segunda voz.

Jack se aproximó al barandal y echó un vistazo hacia abajo. La gente comenzaba a salir de sus casas y reunirse frente a la iglesia. Al parecer el escándalo que Rapunzel había causado, no pasó desapercibido.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, amigo iguana —comentó Jack con ironía, a lo que Pascal respondió con un sonidito de molestia, especialmente cuando él toma a Rapunzel en sus brazos para cargarla. Sin embargo termina por treparse a Jack, y esconderse en su capa, no sin antes hacerle con su cola una seña de que lo estaba vigilando.

Jack se dispuso a irse, pero antes de hacerlo, echó un vistazo rápido a la campana. ¿Fue el sonido de ésta la que repelió al monstruo? ¿O fue algún tipo de magia en el interior de la chica en sus brazos? O, ¿quizás fueron ambas? No podía saberlo con certeza. Sin embargo, algo que le llamó la atención, fue el curioso relieve sobre la superficie del acero poroso: un relieve de soles, uno detrás del otro.

A lo largo de sus viajes, había aprendido que eso que muchos llamaban _“escuchar conversaciones ajenas”_ , le era útil para conocer el sitio en el que se encontraba. En toda esa zona, había escuchado que, al parecer, le tenían una gran devoción al Sol; eso debía de ser difícil en esos momentos, sufriendo un invierno tan largo que mantenía los días mayormente nublados y fríos. ¿Habrá sido una coincidencia? ¿O eso significaba más de lo que veía?

—¡¿Quién ha tocado la campana?! —Escuchó que pronunciaba con fuerza una voz, mucho más cercana. Alguien, o más bien varias personas, estaban subiendo por las escaleras hasta el campanario, y no sonaban contentos—. ¡Baje inmediatamente! ¡Es una orden!

—¡Esa es nuestra señal de partida! —Exclamó alarmado, y sin más se lanzó al aire, elevándose con el viento, y perdiéndose en las sombras de noche; de esta forma, además, nadie vería a Rapunzel flotando en el aire, totalmente sola.

— — — —

La noche pasó, y el día llegó. La mañana sorprendió a Rapunzel quien cómodamente estaba acostada en su cama, en su habitación, en su cabaña. Se encontraba recostada sobre su costado izquierdo, envuelta en sus tendidos debido al frío. Un rayo de sol se filtró entre las cortinas de la ventana de su cuarto, y paró a darle en la cara. Eso fue suficiente para menguar su sueño.

La castaña frunció el ceño. Se volteó al costado contrario, y entonces empezó a abrir sus ojos poco a poco. Lo primero que logró ver con claridad, fue a Pascal, descansando a su lado en la suave superficie de la almohada. El verlo ahí a su lado, le llenó de una profunda tranquilidad.

—Buenos días Pascal… —susurró adormilada, y alzó luego un dedo hacia él para acariciarle la cabecita. El pequeño camaleón se estiró, bostezó silenciosamente, y medio abrió sus ojos para mirarla y luego sonreírle—. Tuve un sueño muy loco anoche. No me creerías si te lo contara, pero... había un chico, de cabello blanco, y unos hermosos ojos azules. —Una sonrisa adormilada se dibujó en sus labios—. Eran tan profundos, que cuando los miraba sentía que me hundía en ellos, y no podía parar de pensar que me transmitía un sentimiento de soledad. Espero que se haya sentido mejor al saber que al menos yo podía verlo.

—Más confundido que _“mejor”_ , diría yo —escuchó de pronto una voz masculina pronunciar a sus espaldas—. Y por eso aún tenemos cosas de qué hablar.

Aún sumergida en el letargo del sueño, Rapunzel se giró lentamente hasta poder ver la silla colocada contra la pared, a unos par de metros de la cama, y sobre la que se encontraba ese chico de cabellera blanca, parado de cuclillas sobre ella, y con su largo bastón de madera reposando sobre sus piernas. Y, lo más importante, sus hermosos ojos azules y solitarios, mirándola fijamente con intensidad.

No hubo reacción inmediata de su parte, pero la primera que logró exteriorizar con éxito fue…

—¡¡AAAAAAAAH!! —Gritó casi a todo pulmón, y de inmediato se sentó en la cama, y tomó su almohada, arrojándosela como un proyectil.

—¡Oye!, ¡cuidado! —Espeto Jack alarmado, haciéndose a un lado para esquivar la almohada, que chocó contra la pared—. ¡¿Qué pasa ahora?!

De un salto, el albino se elevó un poco en el aire, cayendo al frente de la cama con delicadeza. Rapuzel lo siguió con la mirada perpleja, con sus manos aferradas a sus cobijas.

—¡No puede ser!, ¡no puede ser! —Repitió con insistencia la castaña.

—Ya te ves mejor; anoche te veías bastante débil. ¿Recuerdas qué pasó?

¿Recordar? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Su sueño?

Se agarró su cabeza con ambas manos, aunque era incapaz de quitarle sus ojos de encima a ese extraño chico.

—¡¿Lo que pasó ayer… fue real?! —Balbuceó confundida—. ¡¿Esa ave gigante atacándonos… f—fue real?! ¡¿Tú fuiste real?!¡¿M—mi cabello brilló otra vez…?

—Por supuesto que fue real —le respondió el chico con dureza—. Excepto lo de tu cabello, o… no sé qué tenga que ver con esto, o por qué sigues hablando de él.

Jack la miró con sospecha, y ella agachó su mirada. Respiraba agitada, dificultándole digerir todo eso junto.

—¡Rapunzel! —Escuchó la voz de una mujer gritando frente a la casa—. Rapunzel, ¿estás ahí? ¿Qué le pasó a tu ventana?

—¿No se habrán metido a robar o algo así? —Añadió una segunda voz.

Rapunzel se sobresaltó asustada. Reconoció las voces; eran dos de las enfermeras que trabajaban con ella en la clínica.

—¡Ay no! ¡¿Cómo explico eso?! —Intentó levantarse con rapidez de la cama, pero sus pies se enredaron en la sábana y cayó hacia un lado de ésta. Jack cerró sus ojos por reflejo al escuchar el golpe contra el piso.

—Tranquila; sólo di que no sabes, que de seguro un viento fuerte las tumbó o algo así. —Dio otro salto, pasando de nuevo sobre la cama, y ahora se paró a su lado de cuclillas—. ¿Te ayudo?

Le extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, mientras ella se retorcía en el suelo para sobarse su rostro con ambas manos.

—No creo que eso responda cómo se desprendieron de la pared de esa forma…

Intentó levantarse, pero en ese momento miró de reojo la mano que el joven le extendió con amabilidad. Pensó por un momento tomarla, pero la duda la carcomía. Por un momento le pareció ver la sombra de alguien más en su lugar; a Eugene brindándole su ayuda…

Sin decir nada, optó por mejor apoyarse con sus manos en el suelo para sentarse y luego ponerse de pie; ese acto tan deliberado extrañó un poco al joven albino.

—¿Tú porqué sigues aquí? —Murmuró con seriedad.

—¿Cómo que porqué sigo aquí? Necesito hablar contigo, ya lo dije. Pero primero atiende a tus amigas. —Señaló entonces con su bastón a la puerta que llevaba a la sala.

El rostro de la chica se mostraba bastante miserable, acompañado de un gran suspiro que ella soltó después de unos momentos. Pegó un par de saltos para deshacerse de las sábanas aún entre sus piernas, y se abrazó a sí misma para darse un poco de calor mientras caminaba hacia la sala.

Mientras Jack la siguió con su mirada, bastante pensativo, Pascal, imitó el suspiro de la castaña, ya que comprendía lo que la atormentaba.

Las dos enfermeras se encontraban paradas justo frente a la ventana abierta, por la cual el ave gigante había introducido su largo pico. El interior de la sala además, tenía nieve y escarcha en su suelo y paredes, la mayoría debido a que las ventanas habían estado abiertas toda la noche. Pero había algo más sorprendente: Luz del sol. Pero no la luz habitual que se había visto durante esos días, sino una algo más brillante, casi como un día normal de primavera, aunque el clima frío no iba a la par de esto.

—¡Rapunzel!, ¿estás bien? —Exclamó una de las enfermeras al verla acercarse a la ventana.— Oh, ¿te acabas de levantar?

—¡SÍ!, me acabo de levantar hace poco —respondió con una cándida sonrisa, cómo sólo ella podía—. ¿Creerán que con el viento un árbol cayó en mi ventana? Por suerte me ayudaron a quitarlo pero… —Señaló entonces al gran agujero en su pared—. Bueno, la casa tiene más ventilación, al menos.

—Oh, vaya, qué mala suerte —exclamó una de las chicas—. No te preocupes, sólo es una ventana; ya se podrá reparar.

—La noche fue toda una locura. El cielo se despejó de repente y pudimos ver las luces por unos instantes. ¿Las viste?

Rapunzel palideció un poco ante la repentina mención, pero intentó seguir sonriendo y mantenerse tranquila.

—Oh sí, ¡fue grandioso! —Secundó la otra chica—. Los niños dicen que la Princesa Perdida nos dio un milagro, y que debe ser una señal de que todo mejorará. Sólo fue por unos segundos; quizás no fue nada, aunque…

Ambas chicas alzaron su mirada hacia el cielo al mismo tiempo.

—El día de hoy amaneció un poco mejor.

Rapunzel se sorprendió un poco al escuchar tales palabras. Lentamente se acercó por completo a la ventana, y miró también el cielo. Éste seguía nublado… pero no tanto como ayer, o como hace una semana. Y de hecho, el clima estaba también un poco mejor.

¿Acaso ella…?

—Quién sabe cuánto durará, así que deberíamos de aprovechar. ¿Qué opinas de todo esto, Rapunzel?

La joven llevó una mano a su cabello acariciándolo ausentemente.

—La verdad yo estuve tan ocupada cocinando que no me acordé de ver las luces —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Es una lástima, debió haber sido un espectáculo muy bonito. Y sí, es un día más agradable… Pero igual creo que el frío que se metió por la ventana durante la noche me puso un poco mal, así que no iré a la clínica hoy.

—¿Acaso te estás resfriando, Rapunzel? Oh no, eso es terrible.

—¿No quieres que el doctor te revise? A ver…

Una de ellas intentó extender su mano hacia ella para tocar su frente, pero instintivamente la castaña se alejó un poco, lo suficiente para salir de su alcance.

—¡N—no, no! No quisiera que ustedes se enfermaran también, ni que el doctor se enfermara. ¡Necesitan la mayor energía posible!

—La excusa de fingirse enferma, un clásico —escuchó a Jack pronunciar tras aparecer descender desde el techo y pararse justo a un lado suyo.

—¡Jack! —Soltó la joven de golpe, dando un salto ante su presencia tan repentina y casi a punto de resbalarse con la escarcha en el piso.

—¿Jack? —Exclamó una de las chicas, al principio confundida, pero luego sonrió pícara—. ¿Quién es Jack, Rapunzel? ¿Acaso fue tu cita de anoche? ¿Acaso está... en tu casa ahora?

Ambas reaccionaron alarmadas y tapándose sus bocas con ambas manos.

—¡¡NO!!! —Contestó alarmada, mientras su rostro se puso totalmente rojo como tomate. Miró de reojo al chico a su lado; él estaba ahí, parado justo delante de ellas… pero no lo veían—. ¡No dije Jack! Dije... ¡Yuck!, ¡el piso está mojado por la nieve! Tendré que trapear éste lío antes de que se haga lodo!

—Yuck, inteligente —señaló Jack con sarcasmo, provocando que la chica prácticamente le lanzara dagas con los ojos.

—Oh… de acuerdo. Bueno, mejor te dejamos encargarte de lo que tengas que hacer. Nos vemos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, perdón por malpensar. Es que eres soltera y... ¡Ah!, No, no, no dije nada. Mejórate pequeña, que la clínica no es lo mismo sin ti.

Ambas se despidieron con la mano y se alejaron caminando en dirección al pueblo. Rapunzel igualmente agitaba su mano en el aire a modo de despedida mientras las mujeres se alejaban, y poco a poco fue bajándola sin dejar de sonreír forzadamente.

—En verdad no pudieron verte —murmuró de repente sin voltear a verlo.

—¿Ahora sí me crees? —Murmuró en voz baja, y entonces se alejó unos pasos de ella, agitando su bastón en el aire—. Como ya te dije, eres la primera que logra hacerlo, y adivino que no tienes ni idea de por qué, ¿cierto?

—No, no entiendo realmente porqué puedo verte —respondió con pesadez, dirigiendo su mirada al joven—. O porqué los demás no te ven siquiera. Pero me alegro de hacerlo, ¿sabes? Ha de ser algo muy solitario no poder hablar con nadie. Yo comprendo esa sensación aunque sea un poco, ya que solía vivir “sola”; pero por suerte conocí a Pascal. —Miró en ese momento al camaleón subirse a la mesa.

Jack estaba dándole la espalda, con su expresión seria puesta en la pared.

—Bueno, no importa —murmuró de pronto, de forma despreocupada, y se gira de nuevo hacia ella—. Sea como sea, hay algo más importante de lo que debemos hablar. Yo sé que tú despejaste el cielo, y sé que destruiste a ese monstruo de anoche; y apostaría a que esta ligera mejora en el clima, es debido al destello de luz que creaste anoche. No sé qué es, pero aparentemente tiene algo que ver con tu cabello, ¿o no? —Rapunzel no dijo nada—. Y quizás no quieras hablar de eso; está bien, yo tampoco tengo muchos deseos de hablar de mí. Pero la criatura que te atacó ayer, vino a este pueblo buscándote. Los estuve siguiendo desde un rato, y parecieron quedarse volando justo sobre este pueblo. Y luego de que despejaste el cielo, se centraron justo en ti. Así que sólo diré que sea lo que sea que tengas o puedas hacer, al parecer es de su interés.

Rapunzel lo miró con un gesto de susto y desesperación, escuchando con atención cada una de sus palabras. Comenzó a negar con rapidez y a caminar en círculos sin dejar de abrazarse a sí misma.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Cómo saben de mí? Yo no… —Se agarró su cabeza con ambas manos, preocupada—. ¡Lo que me hacía especial ya no está, Jack! O... o al menos no estaba. Dime que es el único monstruo que hay… por favor…

—No, no lo es —le respondió con profunda seriedad en su voz—. Hay muchos, muchos más; de eso puedes estar segura. Eso que está ocurriendo afuera —volteó entonces a la ventana, donde podía apreciarse una ligera nevada—, no es algo normal; debes ya de saberlo, ¿o no? No es simplemente que la primavera esté tardando en llegar: nunca llegará. Este invierno se pondrá cada vez peor, y conforme más frío se ponga, más de esas criaturas vendrán. Lo he visto… en visiones… la Luna me lo mostró.

—¿La Luna? ¿Visiones? —Rapunzel negó la cabeza varias veces—. ¡No, no! Pronto llegará la primavera Jack. ¿Tal vez… la Luna se equivocó? ¿P—porqué habrías de _"hablar con la Luna"_ en primer lugar?

—Es… complicado… —murmuró el chico, algo dudoso—. Sé que es difícil de entender, pero no es tanto que hable. Es más como una sensación o un pensamiento.

Frente a la cabaña, cerca de los árboles, logró ver a algunos niños corriendo entre la nieve, intentando atrapar copos, y arrojándose nieve entre ellos. De seguro esos pequeños habían decidido salir a aprovechar la mejora del clima. Esa imagen, hizo que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en los labios el chico, pero se esfumó casi de inmediato.

—El invierno debería ser un momento en el que los niños pudieran divertirse sin importar las consecuencias; sin sufrimiento, enfermedad, y… —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Él, o ella, quiere que yo haga algo sobre esto, pero no sé aún qué pues nunca es claro con sus mensajes. Pero he escuchado a las personas hablar de un rumor. Hablan de que todo esto está siendo causado por magia. Pero no cualquier magia, sino la magia de una poderosa bruja que llaman la Reina de las Nieves.

—¿Cómo? —Exclamó Rapunzel, asombrada—.  ¿Cómo es posible que el invierno sea causado por alguien? ¿Y ese alguien fue quien mandó a ese monstruo? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quiere acabar con todo?

Todo era tan increíble de comprender que no podía asimilarlo por más que quisiera. Asimilar la existencia de Jack ya era de por sí difícil, ¿ahora la de la Reina de las Nieves?

—No sé que es lo que quiere —respondió el albino—, pero hasta ahora es lo único que tiene sentido. Hay rastros de magia y una extraña sensación en el aire, en las partes en donde este invierno se ha quedado. De cierta forma, es parecida a la mía —movió su mano en el aire, haciendo que éste se enfriara y se volviera neblinoso—, pero diferente. Yo no puedo ni cerca hacer algo como esto. —Cerró su puño con fuerza, y pequeñas escarchas comenzaron a caer al suelo lentamente del aire que había enfriado—. Pero anoche algo pasó. Por un instante, por unos segundos, esa magia se disipó, e incluso ahora es un poco más débil que anoche. Por eso el cielo se despejó. De alguna forma, disipaste su magia, sólo por poco tiempo, pero lo hiciste. Debe ser por eso que te está buscando.

Rapunzel tuvo que sentarse en una silla mientras lo escuchaba pronunciar todo eso. Pascal, por su lado, terminó en su hombro, y apoyó su cabecita contra su mejilla, intentando reconfortarla.

—¿Es alguien como tú? ¿Tampoco pueden verla?

—La verdad no lo sé; eso es básicamente todo lo que sé hasta ahora del asunto.

—Oh, Jack, yo… no se… —se frotó su brazo con una mano, nerviosa—. Algo tan increíble como lo de anoche, no estoy segura de poder hacerlo otra vez. Y aunque así fuera, ¿cómo puede compararse lo que yo hice a lo que ella está haciendo? ¿Traer el invierno hasta acá? ¿Hacer criaturas de nieve? Hasta el año pasado, yo sólo podía curar a las personas, no más.

—Escucha —Jack se le aproximó, y se agachó para poner su rostro a su misma altura—. Dijiste que lo que te hacía especial se había ido o algo así. Pero al parecer aún hay algo de eso en ti. Yo más que nadie en este mundo entiendo lo que es tener… algo en ti, y no tener idea de qué es o cómo usarlo. Pero escuchaste lo que tus amigas dijeron, ¿o no? ese sencillo acto, tan pequeño, quizás nada en comparación con crear un Invierno Eterno, fue capaz de traerles un momento de alegría y de esperanza a las personas. Quizás no seas la Princesa que esperan, pero lo hiciste aun así. Y de paso nos salvaste el pellejo anoche

Jack le sonrió con humor, pero ella no le regresó el sentimiento. De hecho, cerró sus ojos con dolor ante la mención de la princesa, pero no se atrevió a decir nada. Aunque  no se había detenido a pensar seriamente sobre los sentimientos que había causado en las personas de la aldea al despejar el cielo nublado y permitirles ver las luces.

Suspiró con algo de resignación.

—Está… está bien, digamos que sí hice eso. ¿Qué esperas que haga?

—Yo… la verdad no lo sé —respondió apenado—. No soy una persona que suele hacer planes, y menos si no entiendo la naturaleza exacta de con qué estoy lidiando. Sólo sé que tengo que ir hacia dónde está esa bruja y… quizás detenerla… algo, ¡no lo sé! Esa Luna no habla tanto como debería. Pero quizás me trajo ante ti por un motivo. Quizás lo de anoche significa que tú de alguna forma, quizás, puedes disipar la magia de la Reina de las Nieves. Quizás tú puedas ayudarme a detener todo esto.

—¡¿Yo?! —Soltó la castaña con horror—. Pero, Jack… ¿acaso quieres que vaya contigo hasta allá y encare a esa dichosa Reina? Y no… ¡No sé cómo, Jack! ¡No sé ni cómo hice lo que hice anoche! Antes sólo tenía que cantar, ¡pero ahora ni eso funciona! ¡No siempre al menos!

—¿Can… tar? —repitió el albino, confundido—. Ah…  bien, bien... Enserio quiero preguntar, pero tengo el presentimiento de que no me responderás. Oye, la verdad es que no tengo idea de qué pasó exactamente, pero la Luna me trajo hasta a ti por un motivo. Y quizás quiere que me ayudes, y prevenir que todos sufran mientras se quedan esperando a que el invierno de repente termine solo…

Respiró con profundidad, intentando tranquilizarse. No servía de nada alterarse, si lo que buscaba era que ella no lo hiciera.

—Bien, escucha: lo siento. La verdad no tengo idea de qué quiere la Luna; intento hacer lo mejor que puedo con lo poco que me da, pero la mayoría del tiempo no tengo ni la menor idea. —Apoyó el bastón en su hombro, y comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana—. Sería mejor que vuelvas a lo que estabas haciendo antes de que yo llegara a este sitio. Seguiré mi camino. Sólo procura hacer lo que sea que hayas hecho si otra de esas criaturas regresa. Y que te reparen esta ventana.

Rapunzel se sobresaltó al ver su intención de irse, y rápidamente se paró de la silla, alarmada.

—¿Te irás?

La joven se aferró a su propio pecho. Si Jack se iba y si esos monstruos volvían… ¿qué pasaría si no era capaz de hacerlo otra vez?; no quería pensar en esa posibilidad para nada. Aunque además de todo eso, el pensar que él volvería a andar por ahí sin que nadie lo viera, le preocupaba.

—No, espera, ¡no te vayas! ¿Qué es lo que harás tú sólo contra monstruos así?

—Pues, no lo sé… —susurró despreocupado, teniendo un pie en el marco de la ventana—. Soy bastante escurridizo, cómo pudiste ver. Estaré bien; sé cuidarme solo… es lo único que sé hacer bien…

Jack se disponía a saltar por la ventana, elevarse por el viento y alejarse de ese lugar. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, Rapunzel lo detuvo.

—¡Déjame pensarlo! —Le gritó con ahínco para que la escuchara—. T—tienes que entenderme Jack; te acabo de conocer, y me estás pidiendo que deje todo lo que logré construir este año para pelear... contra alguien que no sé si existe, y que está atentando contra la vida de todos;  a mí, ¡una chica normal! Pero siento que si no hago nada… algo horrible pasará, y además de todo volverás a estar solo.

Jack la miró sobre su hombro, sorprendido por ese cambio tan repentino, al cual al inicio no supo cómo reaccionar.

—De acuerdo, sí… Entiendo. No quise decirlo de esa forma, que sintieras que te estaba forzando algo —Desvió su mirada hacia el exterior—. Está bien, te dejaré sola para que lo pienses. Volveré en la noche si quieres. Pero oye, no tienes que hacer que nada que no quieras, ¿bien? —La volteó a ver sobre su hombro, sonriéndole levemente—.  No te conozco mucho todavía, pero pareces una chica que suele hacer cosas que no quiere, por hacer que otros estén mejor. Lo creas o no, yo no tengo para nada madera de héroe. Pero aquí estoy.

Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de la joven castaña; había algo en la forma de hablar de aquel misterioso chico, que le traía muchos sentimientos a su pecho; sentimientos bonitos… pero también dolorosos.

—¿Volverás, verdad? —Preguntó dudosa, con su rostro agachado—. Esto no es algo que quiera dejar así como así…

—Seguro, volveré; tienes mi palabra —alzó entonces su mano a forma de juramento—. Cuídate, ¿quieres?

Antes de darle tiempo, saltó por la ventana de golpe, elevándose y desapareciendo en un parpadeo de su vista. Rapunzel se aproximó a la ventana, al tiempo suficiente para asomarse al cielo, y verlo perderse entre las copas de los árboles.

¿Realmente volvería? Esperaba que Jack Frost tuviera palabra de verdad. Pero, si no volvía… ¿sería algo tan terrible? Podría volver a su vida, la que tenía el día anterior antes de que ese chico volara sobre su cabeza. La vida que había vivido durante el último año, lejos de sus secretos y sus desgracias. Sólo tendría que fingir que jamás conoció a un chico de caballos blancos y ojos azules, que volaba con el viento, o que existía una Bruja poderosa causando un invierno eterno, que afectaba no sólo a las personas de su reino, sino del mundo entero.

Pero… ¿podría realmente hacer eso?

—¿Qué piensas de todo esto Pascal? —Preguntó curiosa al animalito verde en su hombro—. ¿Qué deberíamos de hacer? La última vez… una decisión así me cambió la vida. ¿Y ahora?

Pascal negó con la cabeza, sin saber tampoco qué hacer.

Era evidente que esa era una decisión que tendría que tomar sola. Aunque, en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que ya se encontraba tomada.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 05**


	6. Capítulo 06. Arribo al Continente

**Invierno Eterno**

**Por  
** **WingzemonX & Denisse-chan**

**Capítulo 06.  
** **Arribo al Continente**

La gente de DunBroch se vería algo forzada a salir de su aletargamiento y encierro que el constante frío les obligaba a mantener, pues el reino entero tendría una mañana, tarde y quizás noche ocupada. La llegada de los Lores de los Clanes MacGuffin, Macintosh y Dingwall, así como de sus respectivas comitivas, era inminente y el Castillo del Rey, así como la ciudadela a sus pies, tenía que realizar los últimos arreglos. La presencia de los Lores en ese sitio causaba ciertas emociones encontradas entre el pueblo. Por un lado, muchos sentían alegría y emoción por esto, pues aunque no lo habían dicho directamente, todos estaban seguros que esta reunión tan repentina era justamente para encontrar una solución a su precaria situación y a la imperiosa escasez de víveres. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo a otros les causaba aún más preocupación y miedo, pues entonces quizá significaba que la situación era mucho peor de lo que creían, y que la idea bajo la que muchos se habían plantado de que todo pasaría, que el invierno se acabaría y todo volvería a la normalidad, empezaba a desmoronarse.

La Reina Elinor era bastante consciente de la incertidumbre que podría llegar a sentir la gente con todo esto, y por ello puso mucho énfasis en extender entre ellos un mensaje de calma y de esperanza, enviado a ellos por medio de escritos de su propia mano, o declaraciones de su propia voz en la plaza de la ciudadela. La Reina realmente tenía un don para poder llegar al corazón de la gente y hacer que la escucharan. Su hija mayor, sin embargo, lo veía como un intento de tener a la gente engañada. Mientras se alistaba en su habitación para el mismo evento para el que todo el resto del castillo se alistaba, pensaba en aquello, y en que si lo que le dijo la Bruja del Bosque se cumplía, no había nada que esa dichosa reunión pudiera solucionar, ni palabras suficientes que su madre pudiera expresar para calmar a las personas; y para cuando lograran reaccionar de verdad ya sería tarde.

Merida se veía a sí misma frente al espejo de cuerpo de completo de cuarto mientras se vestía. Desde el incidente de hace dos años, su madre ya no le exigía usar esos vestidos totalmente ajustados al cuerpo, ni ocultar su cabello rojizo, lo cual había sido un gran alivio. Sin embargo, ya en esos momentos realmente daba igual, pues en contraposición tenía que usar un vestido de tela gruesa, sobre las capas y capas de ropa, dejándola de nuevo con esa sensación incómoda. El vestido era azul oscuro, y sobre él se colocó una capa azul celeste. Le siguieron unas botas de campo, que no eran precisamente muy formales. Cuando terminó de ponerse todo aquello, soltó un fuerte suspiro de frustración, y acto seguido se dejó caer en la cama, primero de sentón y luego bocarriba. Recostada ahí, se limitó a sólo mirar al techo de manera ausente. En lugar de estar viendo la forma de dar con esa tal Reina de las Nieves al otro lado del océano, tenía que atender a los Lores y a sus simpáticos hijos; estaba de fiesta…

Escuchó unos delgados nudillos llamando a la puerta.

—Merida, ¿ya estás lista, querida? —enunció la armoniosa voz de su madre. Cerró sus ojos momentos y respiró hondo intentando encontrar su fuerza interna para reaccionar. Luego se sentó de nuevo, con sus manos apoyadas contra la cama.

—Afirmativo, mamá —masculló de forma pesada. Elinor abrió la puerta con cuidado y se asomó hacia adentro. Ella usaba un vestido verde olivo, con una capa más gruesa que la suya de bordados dorados.

—Oh, te ves preciosa, querida —sonrió su madre con entusiasmo al ver, colocando sus manos sobre su pecho—. Aunque esas botas…

—Las botas se quedan —declaró Merida con firmeza inquebrantable, y Elinor prefirió no discutir por ello; estaba satisfecha con el vestido formal que le había mandado a hacer, y la capa que ella misma le confeccionó para eventos como éste.

Merida se puso de pie de un salto y se dirigió a donde se encontraba colgado su arco y aljaba con flechas, comenzando a colgárselos al hombro. Adicional a ello, tomó una espada de tamaño mediana que se sujetó a la cintura. Esto sí provocó que la apacible Reina Elinor arqueara una ceja en desaprobación.

—¿Enserio? ¿Arco, flechas y espada?

—Si tengo que pasar el tiempo con ese trío de idiotas, quiero tener esto a la mano —sentenció Merida un tanto tajante.

—Oh, querida. No querrás recibir a los Lores… y a sus hijos —susurró despacio esta último parte—. Con tanto desánimo y agresividad, ¿o sí?

—Lo siento madre, pero no puedo fingir una sonrisa cuando sé que estamos contra tiempo.

Elinor suspiró, un tanto resignada. Se aproximó entonces a su hija, y con sus dedos le acomodó algunos de sus mechones rojizos que le caían sobre la cara.

—Hagamos esto, lleva tus armas si quieres pero deja que las damas te hagan un peinado menos… —su lengua fue incapaz de terminar la frase, mientras sus ojos contemplaban el mar de rizos rojizos desarreglados y sin forma definida que era su cabellera.

—¿Menos qué? —masculló Merida, achicando un poco sus ojos. Elinor tosió un poco aclara dándose su garganta.

—Por cierto, hablé con tu padre sobre lo que me dijiste. —Estas palabras hicieron que un brillo de entusiasmo se asomara en los ojos de Merida, pero se desvaneció casi de inmediato—. Una pensaría que se volvería más abierto al tema de la magia, luego de… bueno, ya sabes, lo ocurrido. Pero al parecer piensa que todo ese asunto de la Reina de las Nieves, son sólo rumores y leyendas. Que la palabra de, y lo cito, _"una vieja loca talladora de madera"_ , no es una fuente confiable. —Merida hizo en ese momento una mueca de molestia, y se agarró su cabello entre sus dedos, como si se lo quisiera arrancar—. Lo convencí de que tocáramos el tema con los Lores, pero… si te soy sincera,  no creo que ellos tengan una reacción muy diferente.

—¡Pues mientras ellos se sientan a decir que son patrañas, supercherías y todo eso, el invierno cada vez se hace más horrible! —Merida se alejó unos pasos de su madre, y se paró frente a su ventana, con sus puños apretándose a sus costados—. ¡Todo sería más fácil si pudiera ir yo misma!

—Merida, no digas tonterías —exclamó Elinor con desaprobación—. Si lo que dices es cierto, no puedes ir tú a enfrentar a una bruja que es capaz de convocar un Invierno Eterno como éste. Y aunque no fuera cierto, son tierras desconocidas para nosotros, ya viste que ni siquiera está en nuestros mapas.

Merida no la volteó a ver ni le dirigió palabra. Seguía mirando furiosa por la ventana. El cielo estaba nublado, como siempre, pero al menos no caía nieve en esa ocasión. Era triste pensar que eso se había convertido en un _“día bueno”_ , para ellos.

Elinor suspiró, algo agotada.

—¿No has considerado que quizás, como esa bruja te dijo, sea realmente sólo rumores? Quizás en verdad no haya magia maligna detrás de esto.

—Sí, ¡¿pero qué tal si es verdad?! —espetó, girándose hacia a ella rápidamente—. ¿Qué tal si nos podemos salvar sólo si actuamos a tiempo? Cuando el frío se vuelva peor y no tengamos nada qué comer, ¡¿qué haremos?!

A diferencia de la más que evidente desesperación de su hija, Elinor se mostraba bastante apacible, algo que a Merida podía llegar a desesperar en ocasiones. Su madre se aproximó entonces a ella, y colocó gentilmente sus manos sobre sus hombros; Merida desvió su vista hacia un lado para no verla a los ojos.

—Ten calma, querida —murmuró la reina con moderación—. Te aseguro que sea lo que sea, no nos quedaremos sin comida en las próximas horas. Así que, por ahora, sólo tenme confianza, ¿sí? Los barcos de los Lores ya fueron vistos a lo lejos. Vayamos a recibirlos, tú atiende… a sus hijos… —de nuevo, lo tuvo que susurrar lo más despacio posible—. Y yo me encargo del resto, ¿bien?

Elinor tomó en ese momento su rostro entre sus manos, y la obligó a girarse hacia ella y alzar su rostro para que la viera fijamente.

—Anda —pronunció con ánimo—, sonríeme un poco.

Merida hizo un gesto de puchero y desencanto, pero intentó acceder a su petición y sonreírle, de una forma bastante forzada y falsa pues no tenía nada de ánimos de hacerlo.

—Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso, pero está bien. —Le dio entonces un par de palmadas en su cabeza—. Ven, vayamos a ver si tus hermanos ya están listos.

Elinor se dirigió a la puerta. Merida se quedó un segundo atrás, resoplando con fuerza. Se acomodó las fechas al hombro, y se dignó a seguirla sin nada más que desgano en su andar. La amenaza que había lanzado de ir ella misma a buscar a esa Bruja no había sido en vano como su madre posiblemente había creído. Si ni ella, ni su padre, ni los Lores se tomaban ese asunto enserio, ella lo haría por ellos. Ella se las arreglaría por su cuenta para ir, atravesar el pecho de esa mujer, fuera quien fuera, y salvar a su reino, y posiblemente a todo el mundo. Sólo necesitaba la forma de hacer tan inusual viaje.

— — — —

En DunBroch todos se preparaban para la llegada de los Lores, pero nadie se preparaba en lo absoluto para la llegada de sus otros visitantes: tres jinetes de dragón de Berk, que al mismo tiempo de aquella conversación entre la Reina Elinor y su hija, se encontraban sobrevolando el mar azul. Hacía unos segundos que habían divisado Tierra, por lo que su apuro se había hecho mayor.

—¡Creí que jamás volveríamos a ver el mar así! —Exclamó su líder Hiccup, volando a la cabeza y guiando a los otros dos. Miraba sorprendido hacia abajo, apreciando el mar en forma de agua, lo cual era para él una notoria mejoría luego de días de sólo ver hielo debajo de ellos—. ¡Se los dije!, ¡Aquí el clima ya es más cálido!

—¡Hasta me está dando calor! —Exclamó Eret a su izquierda, más como una broma pasajera ya que en realidad seguía estando bastante frío, pero ya unos niveles más que tolerable para ellos.

—Tal vez esté más cálido, pero eso no quita el hecho de que incluso el frío ha llegado acá —murmuró Astrid a su diestra, con un nada disimulado malhumor. Con una mano acariciaba la cabeza de Skystorm con cariño—. Al menos podremos conseguir algo de comida, ¡si es que no nos MATAN antes!

—¡Esa actitud no nos llevará a ningún lado, Astrid! —Espetó Hiccup con fuerza para que pudiera oírlo bien—. Ya te lo dije, no tenemos muchas opciones. Todos tienen razón, el clima está por empeorar, y esas criaturas que vimos podrían llegar a Berk tarde o temprano. Necesitamos ponerlos a todos a salvo, al menos para darnos algo de tiempo, antes de poder resolver todo esto.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que se puede resolver, Gran Jefe? —Cuestionó Eret, sarcástico.

—Nuestro encuentro con esos monstruos me hizo confirmar algo que ya sospechaba: esto no es algo natural. Esas criaturas no se crearon solas, alguien o algo está creando este frío.

—¿Pero qué…? —Masculló Astrid incrédula por lo que oía—. ¿Estás escuchando lo que dices? ¿Cómo es que alguien ha creado el frío y esos monstruos? No me dirás que _Jokul Frosty_ está detrás de todo esto, ¿o sí? Hasta Eret piensa que es una locura.

—Oye, ¿qué quieres decir con eso de _"hasta Eret"_? —Refunfuñó el otro jinete, no muy convencido por su alusión—. Yo no sé si es una locura o no, yo sólo sé de atrapar dragones y comerciar pieles de contrabando; no sé nada de magia ni espíritus malignos. Pero todos modos esto es tan extraño, que quizás no es tan descabellado pensar que todo es obra de algún Dios enojado...

—No sé si es obra de Jokul, Odin, o algún Dios —intervino Hiccup con bastante seguridad en su voz—. Pero algo está causando esto, y sea lo que sea no lo descubriremos quedándonos en Berk a esperar a que todo empeore.

Astrid apretó con fuerza las riendas con sus manos; le costaba creer que terminara teniendo el papel de escéptica en éste viaje de locos.

—¡Bien, genios! Si es así el asunto, no encontraremos nada en tierras cálidas. Lo que esté ocasionando el frío ha de estar en donde HACE más frío.

—¡Pero no podemos ir hacia allá con las manos vacías! —Le respondió Hiccup, volteándola a ver sobre su hombro—. Necesitamos saber si en el continente saben algo más, encontrar un lugar seguro para los otros, y abastecernos. Descuida, Astrid, llegaremos al continente en un páramo despejado, y entonces avanzaremos a DunBroch a pie y pediremos audiencia. Seremos sólo tres chicos vikingos, sin armas y sin dragones, con información sobre las criaturas que vimos. Tendrán que recibirnos... o en el peor escenario nos darán una patada en el trasero y nos lanzarán a la nieve.

Astrid suspiró frustrada. Tenía que admitir que él siempre veía las cosas muy analíticamente, más que cualquiera de ellos. Y siempre de alguna u otra forma, aunque desastroso al inicio, sus planes lograban funcionar. Sin embargo, aún había algo en toda su lógica que a ella no le convencía en lo absoluto.

—Está bien, supongamos que hacemos las cosas como tú dices. ¿Qué te hace pensar que el peor de los casos será que nos pateen? No, no, no, ¡el peor de los casos será que nos corten la cabeza y las exhiban como decoración de sus palacios!

—Oh, vamos Astrid, no estamos en la Época Oscura. La gente es mucho más civilizada ahora, no le cortan la cabeza a cualquier extraño que llegue a sus tierras. Ni siquiera en Berk lo hacemos.

—Eso de gente civilizada es relativo —añadió Eret, algo despacio.

—¡Pero qué terco y confiado eres! —Le gruño Astrid; su malhumor parecía haber evolucionado a un verdadero enojo—. ¿Pero qué digo?, ¡se me olvidaba que nadie puede hacerte cambiar de parecer cuando ya tienes una idea en la cabezota!

—¡¿Te has puesto a pensar que esto tampoco es sencillo para mí?! —Espetó Hiccup, ya con tangible molestia en su voz, la suficiente para que incluso Toothless la percibiera—. ¡Estoy haciendo lo que puedo! Sé que los estoy arrastrando a una locura de la que no sabemos siquiera si saldremos con vida, ¡¿pero qué esperas que haga para poder salvar a nuestra gente?!

—Oigan, chicos —murmuró Eret intentando llamar su atención, pero ellos parecían haberse concentrado por completo en su pelea.

—¡¿Tal vez que intentes ser un poco más racional?! —Le respondió Astrid, igualmente molesta como él, o incluso más—. Entiendo que estás buscando la respuesta a esto, pero estás arriesgándote sin necesidad, guiado sólo por una corazonada. ¡¿Te has puesto a pensar qué pasará con Berk si pierde a su Jefe?!

—¡Hey!, ¡oigan! —gritó Eret con más fuerza, pero el resultado fue el mismo que antes.

—¡¿Y cómo voy a ayudar a Berk quedándome sentado en esa isla, esperando a que el mar se congele por completo?! Tengo que hacer algo, no me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados y sólo esperar.

—¡Pues tal vez podrías haberlo discutido con los otros en lugar de tomar la decisión de forma unilateral sin pensar en lo que sienten los demás! ¿No crees que tu madre tiene derecho a tomar una opinión sobre esto?

—¡No metas a mi madre en esto! ¿Y cómo puedes decir que no pienso en los demás?, ¡todo lo que hago, lo hago pensando en la gente de Berk!

—¡¡Oigan!! —Les gritó Eret, ahora con todas sus fuerzas posibles—. ¡¡Escúchenme de una buena vez!!

—¡¿Qué quieres?! —Le respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo, volteándolo a ver al fin.

—¡Sólo que creo que tenemos problemas! —Les respondió con alarma, señalando hacia el frente. En la dirección en la que señalaba, se puede ver la costa la que se dirigen. Sin embargo, no era ni cerca un páramo despejado como esperaban. De hecho, a lo lejos podían ver un imponente castillo sobre la colina, un pequeño pueblo a sus pies, y un pequeño muelle justo delante de ellos. Y si eso era poco, había tres embarcaciones de tamaño considerable dirigiéndose a dicho muelle, y ellos estaban a unos cuantos segundos de pasar justo sobre ellas.

Hiccup y Astrid se quedan anonadados al ver esto. Antes de poder reaccionar, los tres pasan sobre los barcos que navegan muy cerca el uno del otro, y los hombres en ellos los notan de inmediato en cuanto sus sombras los cubren por unos instantes. Al alzar sus cabezas y ver sus enormes figuras, todos entran de inmediato en alarma.

—¡¡DRAGONEEEES!! —Gritan con fuerza, señalando con sus dedos al cielo.

Y comenzó el caos…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, varios de ellos tomaron sus arcos y flechas y comenzaron a disparar sin espera contra las criaturas, que se movieron erráticamente de un lado a otro para esquivarlos.

—¡¿Qué rayos, Eret?! —Gritó Astrid como recriminación, volteando a ver al chico a su lado—. ¡Tú dijiste que esta zona del continente estaba deshabitada y era adecuada para llegar y ocultar a los dragones!

—¡Eso creí! —Le respondió el chico, a la defensiva—. ¡Al parecer soy mejor Cazador de Dragones que cartógrafo!

No había mucho por lo que se le podía culpar a Eret. Ninguno de ellos conocía en realidad el continente, así que no habría forma de predecir qué pasaría con exactitud; era tentar a la suerte, como todo en ese viaje, y ésta no les había sonreído en esa ocasión.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Hiccup, frustrado—. ¡No podemos retroceder ahora!, no hay tierra en kilómetros. Tendremos que avanzar e intentar perdernos en los bosques.

Incluso Astrid, entre todo su enojo y las ganas de exclamar un tremendo _“¡te lo dije!”_ , tuvo el temple suficiente derivado de toda su experiencia como guerrera como para analizar rápidamente su situación y concluir que de momento era su mejor opción si querían salir con vida. Los tres jinetes hicieron que sus dragones aceleraran el vuelo, directo a la orilla.

— — — —

La presencia de los tres dragones tampoco pasó desapercibida en el pueblo, ni tampoco en el interior de la ciudadela del pueblo. El escándalo se volvió imposible de ignorar. La Familia Real apenas se encontraba saliendo del castillo en dirección al muelle para recibir a los Lores, cuando fueron recibidos por sus soldados corriendo en todas direcciones, alistando sus armas y caballos.

—¡¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?! —espetó Elinor con ahínco intentando llamar la atención de alguien, pero le fue difícil pues todos estaban muy alterados.

—¡Oye!, ¡tú! —Profirió el Rey Fergus, que con su enorme tamaño logró alzar sin problema a uno de los soldados, deteniéndolo lo suficiente para encararlo y así poder cuestionarle de frente—. ¿Nos puedes decir de una vez porqué todos corren como gallinas sin cabezas?

—¡Dragones, su majestad! —Gritó en pánico el soldado—. ¡Hay dragones sobrevolando la ciudad! Quédense adentro y no se expongan, por favor.

Esa explicación sólo terminó dejándolos aún más perplejos de lo que ya estaban.

—¿Dragones? —Exclamó Elinor dubitativa—. ¿De qué estás…?

De pronto, Merida se apartó de su familia corriendo a toda velocidad antes de que su madre o su padre se lo impidieran. Subió ágilmente por una escalera, hasta llegar a la parte superior del muro que rodeaba al castillo. Una vez ahí, se apoyó sobre éste y agudizó su mirada hacia el pueblo… y ahí los vio: tres figuras provenientes del mar, sobrevolando sobre las casas a varios metros de altura, y viniendo en su dirección. Merida se quedó totalmente pasmada y boquiabierta. ¿Eso era real?

—¡Sabía que llegaría este día! —Escuchó a su padre declarar con fuerza debajo de ella—. ¡De seguro vienen a robarnos nuestra comida, nuestras ovejas y ganado! ¡Pero no los dejaré para nada salirse con la suya! —Desenvainó su espada de un solo movimiento, alzándola después hacia el cielo—. ¡Guerreros de DunBroch!, ¡síganme!

Los hombres gritaron con energía, y comenzaron de inmediato a seguir en manada a su rey hacia las puertas del castillo. Elinor miró todo esto, un tanto horrorizada. Los pequeños príncipes hicieron el ademán de querer seguir a los demás hombres, pero Elinor los detuvo de inmediato.

—¿A dónde creen que van ustedes? —les reprendió su madre, sujetando a los tres como le fue posible. Merida bajó en ese momento por la escalera, y corrió en su dirección—. Merida, entremos rápido al castillo a refugiarnos… —sus palabras se quedaron a medias, pues su hija la pasó de largo en dirección a las caballerizas—. ¡Merida!

—¡Tengo que ir! —Fue lo único que le gritó antes de perderse entre los establos.

—¡No, no tienes que! ¡Espera! —Le gritó frenética, pero fue rotundamente ignorada. Los trillizos en ese momento se liberaron también de su agarre y corrieron detrás de su hermana en grupo, emocionados por las criaturas voladoras—. ¡Ustedes quédense aquí!, ¡niños!

La reina Elinor tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener la calma, respirar profundamente, y luego tomar su vestido y correr detrás de sus hijos.

Al entrar al establo, Merida silbó con fuerza, y su leal corcel Angus se le acercó apresurado a atender al llamado. La princesa se sube a su lomo de un salto, sin siquiera detenerse a colocarse su silla, y emprendió la marcha detrás de su padre y los demás hombres. Miraba al frente con notoria seriedad, mientras su mente se agitaba toda velocidad analizando la situación. ¿Dragones?, ¿dragones de verdad en DunBroch? ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Su padre parecía convencido de que venían por su comida, lo cual hasta cierto punto podía ser lógico… pero para Merida, esas presencias tan repentinas podrían tener otro significado. ¿Y se tenía que ver… con eso? ¿Y si eran criaturas enviadas por esa bruja? Si era así, la situación se pondría aún peor de lo que creía, y ella tendría que actuar primero.

— — — —

Mientras tanto, Hiccup y sus dos compañeros intentaban alejarse del área de fuego, pero les resultaba algo difícil. Cuando creyeron que habían perdido a los del barco, al llegar a tierra los soldados en el puerto siguieron con su ataque, y luego le siguieron los del pueblo. Los soldados del Rey Fergus no tardaron en hacerse presentes, e igualmente se unieron al ataque con flechas, lanzas y redes para aprisionar a las criaturas. Los tres jinetes de dragones hacían alarde de sus maniobras de vuelo, mientras esquivaban tanto proyectiles como torres.

Muchos de los atacantes notaron que encima de aquellas criaturas en efecto había personas, y esto los dejó perplejos. ¿Había personas controlando a esos dragones?, ¿era acaso algo como eso posible?

—¡Esto no funcionará! —Gritó Hiccup con fuerza—. ¡Sepárense!, ¡vayamos por diferentes direcciones y así su fuerza de ataque se separará también!

—¡No!, ¡es muy arriesgado! —se negó Astrid rotundamente—. ¡Debemos permanecer juntos!

—¡Si lo hacemos caeremos! ¡Soy el jefe y es mi decisión!

Sin decir más, el líder Vikingo le ordenó Toothless que acelerara, y así lo hizo, adelantándose y luego girando a la derecha velozmente.

—¡Hiccup! —Le gritó su mano derecha, pero él se alejó. Quiso seguirlo, pero una lanza que rozó el hocico de Stormfly le cortó el camino—. ¡Por las Barbas de Odin!, ¡te juro que…! ¡Argh!

Astrid inclinó su cuerpo hacia un lado, haciendo que el dragón azul se alejara volando en dicho lado. Eret, por su lado, terminó separándose de los otros dos, prácticamente de forma forzada.

—Bien, Skullcrusher, sólo somos tú y yo por un rato… vamos a morir, viejo. ¡Fue un gusto volar contigo!

Hizo entonces que se dirigieran en una dirección distinta a la de los otros dos, encontrándose de nuevo con área costera y con un mercado. Ahí los hombres seguían persiguiéndolo y la gente corría despavorida. Todo era un completo caos. Las personas corrían de un lado a otro, gritando. Se refugiaban en los edificios, y aquellos que podían tomaban trinchos, palas, incluso carretas con piedras o estiércol, para defenderse de ser necesario o de plano arrojar todo lo que tuvieran a la mano.

Astrid, por su parte, giró hacia otra dirección, a una zona residencial mientras era seguida por hombres que poco a poco iba perdiendo. Hiccup al menos tenía razón en algo: los hombres que los perseguían igualmente se habían dividido para ir tras de cada uno, y por ello el peligro individual quizás en cierta perspectiva era menor. Para su desgracia, Stormfly había comenzado a parecer cansada, y poco a poco le era más difícil mantener la altura, y en su lugar comenzaba a descender.

—¡No!, ¡no te detengas! —le gritaba Astrid, casi como súplica—. ¡Casi estamos en el bosque!, ¡resiste un poco más!

Stormfly no era la única agotada. Skullcrusher, e incluso Toothless, estaban en igual o peores condiciones. Los tres habían volado gran distancia con la promesa de que iban a poder descansar al llegar a tierra, pero ahora se encontraban realmente lejos de ello. Toothless comenzó a volar más abajo, pasando prácticamente por encima de las cabezas de Fergus y sus hombres, y luego incluso sobre Merida. Ésta última, al ver la gran sombra su cabeza, frenó con rapidez a Angus jalando de su crin. Al detenerse, alzó su mirada hacia él y por un pequeño instante, sus ojos lograron divisar a aquel chico de cabellos castaños que volaba en el lomo de aquel dragón. Merida se quedó pasmada al ver ello, incluso más que aquellos que ya lo habían notado también. El jinete la miró igual desde arriba por unos instantes, y luego siguió de largo en su escapada.

—Pero por los Dioses… ¿qué rayos fue eso…?

Merida se talló sus ojos con ambas manos. ¿Había visto bien? ¿Un chico estaba montando ese dragón como si fuera un caballo con alas? Si en efecto había visto lo que había visto, ¿qué hacía ese chico ahí? ¿Venían a atacarlos? Fuera como fuera, no tenía tiempo para pensar tanto en ello. Necesitaba un sitio alto para ver mejor.

Hiccup miraba hacia atrás mientras seguían volando; la velocidad de Toothless se había reducido.

—Bien, muchacho, lo hiciste bien —le indicaba Hiccup con ánimo. Los hombres que los seguía ya se habían quedado atrás—. Ahora tenemos que reunirnos con los otros yo… —Al virarse al frente, pudo divisar a unos cuantos metros el muro exterior del castillo al que se estaban dirigiendo directamente, y que Toothlees por todo su cansancio parecía tampoco haber notado siquiera—. ¡Ah! ¡Amigo!, ¡elévate!, ¡elévate!

Los gritos de Hiccup, acompañado de un fuerte jalón de su silla, hicieron que Toothless reaccionara abruptamente, al menos lo suficientemente rápido para alzarse hacia arriba en línea recta, con su vientre casi rozando el muro. Los hombres en la cima del muro igualmente los atacaron de la misma forma que los otros, e Hiccup rápidamente hizo que su dragón diera una maroma completa en el aire, haciendo que ahora volvieran sobre sus pasos por el mero impulso de la maniobra.

Merida vio a lo lejos al Dragón dando la vuelta, y dirigiéndose en su dirección una vez más. Esa era su oportunidad.

—¡Vamos, Angus! —le indicó de inmediato que reanudara la marcha con velocidad, en dirección a la torre de observación más cercana. El caballo entonces aumentó su velocidad corriendo entre las personas, e incluso saltando un puente, para llegar al destino que su jinete le indicaba.

Poco a poco fueron ganando terreno hasta llegar a la torre. Se detuvo justo frente a ésta, se bajó de un salto y comenzó a subir a toda velocidad la escalera de caracol de piedra en dirección al puesto de observación en la punta, con su adrenalina a todo lo que daba.

El sitio estaba solo; evidentemente el vigía encargado del sitio se había ido a combatir con el resto. Era una decisión hasta cierto punto comprensible, pero tonta, ya que desde ese sitio era mucho más efectivo para acabar. Esperaba que él no hubiera huído a causa del miedo y decidió esconderse, porque entonces su padre no lo tomaría nada bien.

Se paró frente al barandal de madera y miró a todos lados, hasta divisar al dragón negro sobrevolando algo bajo, y no muy lejos de su posición. Y en ese momento realmente pudo verificarlo sin duda alguna: había un chico montando en su lomo. Pero eso no importaba, tenía que reaccionar con rapidez o perdería el tiro. Rápidamente tomó su arco, sacó una de sus flechas del estuche, cargó, y apuntó al frente, todo en un solo movimiento de apenas una fracción de segundo. Tenía que ser astuta y rápida; sólo tendría un tiro antes de que lo perdiera, y por lo tanto tenía que ser efecto. Mientras contemplaba su objetivo, agudizando lo más posible su mirada, algo en el dragón de un color poco usual le llamó la atención. Era algo rojo en la punta de su cola, algo que no concordaba con el resto de él que era totalmente negro. No sabía que era, pero su instinto se centró en él de manera casi involuntaria.

Retuvo la respiración un instante, y luego inhaló lentamente por la nariz, exhalando del mismo modo un poco después. No podía precipitarse, tenía que estar segura de que lo tenía en la mira y dirección correcta. Respiró, sólo respiró… Y justo cuando la criatura se encontraba en la posición y distancia correcta, soltó la flecha sin vacilación alguna…

La flecha surcó el cielo en una línea recta y casi perfecta, dirigiéndose justo a donde quería dirigirse. El proyectil atravesó con su punta la aleta roja de la cola de Toothless, el material rasgándose casi por completo. El dragón no sintió como tal el impacto, pero sí sintió cuando simplemente todo su equilibrio y balance se desmoronó y comenzó a dar vueltas mientras descendía casi en picada.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Hiccup al sentir como perdían por completo el control. Miró hacia atrás y ahí lo vio: la aleta de la cola rota—. ¡Oh, no! ¡No!, ¡no! ¡Resiste amigo! ¡Elévate lo más que puedas!

Toothless hacía todo lo posible para mantenerse en el aire, pero con sus aleteos sólo podía agitarse y girar. Terminó golpeando con su cuerpo algunos tejados en su intento de elevarse, pero luego cayó precipitadamente al suelo sin oposición, derribando varios puestos y cajas cerca del puerto.

Merida presenció en silencio toda la trayectoria del dragón hasta desplomarse en la tierra, y solo al escuchar el _“crash”_ de la madera rompiéndose al impacto, logró respirar de nuevo, soltando un fuerte suspiro de alivio, aunque también de agotamiento.

—¡Merida tumbó al dragón! —Escuchó de pronto que gritaba justo a su lado la sonora vocecilla de su hermanito Harris, alzando sus bracitos con emoción—. ¡Viva!

—¡Yo también quiero hacerlo! —Agregó de inmediato Hubert al otro lado, dando saltitos.

—¡Vamos a verlo de cerca! —Se les unió Hamish con la misma emoción.

—¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí? —Exclamó con recriminación la princesa, volteándolos a ver—. ¡No se acerquen a él! ¡Quédense aquí!

Comenzó a correr de regreso a las escaleras para bajar de la torre. Angus ahí la esperaba paciente. Se subió de un salto a su lomo, y de inmediato emprendieron marcha hacia donde el dragón y el chico sobre él habían caído.

—¡Oh!, ¡¿por qué sólo tú puedes hacer locuras divertidas?! —Le gritó Harris desde la punta de la torre, y los tres comenzaron a bajar las escaleras uno detrás del otro, sin importarle su advertencia.

— — — —

Hiccup se encontraba realmente aturdido tras esa fea caída. Intentó levantarse, pero su primer intento fue infructuoso ya que seguía sujeto a la silla de Toothless. Buscó a tientas el seguro para liberarse, pero en cuanto lo hizo cayó de espaldas al suelo.

—Auh… —se quejó despacio—. Toothless… ¡Toothless!, ¡¿estás bien?!

Se recuperó como le fue posible y gateó hacia su compañero, tomando su cabeza entre sus brazos. Los ojos del dragón se abrieron adormilados al sentir su contacto, pero poco a poco comenzaron a reaccionar. Agitó su cabeza varias veces para quitarse el aturdimiento, haciendo un sonidito con la garganta. Miró Hiccup con sus enormes ojos verdes, y luego volteó hacia atrás, alzando su cola. El material de la aleta estaba totalmente rasgado. Hiccup también la miró con más detenimiento. Había sido alcanzado por alguna flecha, era lo más seguro. Pero que le diera justamente en ese punto, o era muy mala suerte… o algo más.

De repente, los ojos de Toothless se afilaron con expresión de alerta, y rápidamente saltó delante de su jinete, protegiéndolo por completo con todo éste e incluso enseñando sus colmillos.

—¿Qué sucede, amigo? —le cuestiona Hiccup con confusión. Miró a su alrededor, y notó a unas cuantas personas, ninguna de ellas soldados a simple vista, viéndolos con miedo desde las ventanas y detrás de las esquinas. Pero no eran estas personas las que provocaban tal reacción en su amigo, sino un imponente corcel negro que se acercaba a ellos a toda velocidad. El caballo se detuvo a unos metros de distancia, y la persona sobre él se bajó de un salto. En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, sus manos ya estaban sujetando su arco y flecha, y ésta última señalaba justo a ellos.

—¡Oye tú! —Le gritó con gran fuerza la chica de rizos pelirrojos y capa, con bastante autoridad en su tono—. ¡¿De dónde vienes forastero?! ¡¿Y cómo es que estás montando un dragón?!

Aún a pesar de la protección de Toothless, Hiccup estaba seguro que la flecha de aquella chica lo señalaba directo a él, posiblemente entre sus ojos.

—Tranquilo amigo, tranquilo —le indicó con calma a su amigo, colocando su mano sobre su cabeza para indicarle que bajara un poco su agresividad, pero Toothless no hacía tal cosa, o tal vez no quería hacerlo. Hiccup se levantó por completo y se colocó delante del dragón negro, encarando de frente a la chica que lo apuntaba—. ¿Tú fuiste quien nos derribó?

—No es por presumir, pero tengo la mejor puntería de todo DunBroch —respondió la chica, frunciendo más y más el ceño. Siguió apuntándolo con la flecha mientras caminaba a su alrededor, manteniéndole su distancia. Mientras lo observaba de arriba abajo, no pudo evitar notar su pierna izquierda, o más bien la ausencia de ella; en su lugar tenía una especie de pierna postiza, pero no de madera como la de su padre sino de metal.

Hiccup alzó sus manos en señal pasiva, o más bien de no agresión; sus ojos la siguieron en silencio.

—Escucha, cometen un error, no venimos con malas intenciones.

—¿No vienen con malas intenciones? —Masculló la pelirroja, incrédula—. Perdóname si no te creo. ¿Quién vendría con un dragón a éstas tierras? Es más... ¿cómo conseguiste uno?

Los ojos de la chica se centraron justo en aquel ser oscuro, notándosele muy sorprendida al poder verlo de cerca; realmente era un dragón. Pero éste, sin embargo, no parecía nada sorprendido ni feliz de verla. Al notar que lo está viendo, le empezó a gruñir y le enseñó sus colmillos, en actitud de alerta.

—Es… una… larga historia… —balbuceó Hiccup, inseguro—. ¡Pero no tienes nada que temer!, ¡no son peligrosos! —El chico dejó una mano alzada en su dirección, mientras la otra la colocaba sobre la cabeza de su dragón para tranquilizarlo—. Es mi amigo, y ninguno de los dos quiere hacerles daño.

La pelirroja los miró con marcada desconfianza al oír esas palabras. La gente cerca de ellos cuchicheaba alrededor de ellos, esperando el menor signo de pelea para formar un alboroto. Al parecer ellos tampoco creían lo que escuchaban, y con razón. Aun así, Merida comenzó a bajar su arco y flecha, hasta hacer que ésta última señalara hacia el suelo, pero seguía sujetando ambos con sus dedos para cualquier situación que se presentara.

—¿Tu amigo, dices? —Murmuró, achicando sus ojos— Si es así, dime qué es lo que sientes cuando lo miras a los ojos.

—Ah… ¿Qué…? —Exclamó el vikingo, un poco extrañado. Miró entonces hacia la gente, aparentemente bastante inquieta—. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso… ahora…?

—¿Cómo sé que realmente vienes con buenas intenciones y que ese dragón que traes ahí es tu amigo? Alguien que está conectado con un compañero animal respondería con facilidad ésta pregunta…

La mirada de la pelirroja se agudizó aún más, y sus manos claramente se tensaron, listas para alzar su arco en cualquier momento. Pero Hiccup igualmente reaccionó, sintiéndose un poco molesto por la manera en la que le hablaba y las cosas que decía como si lo juzgara de alguna forma. El líder Vikingo se paró entonces derecho y con bastante firmeza. Su porte cambió drásticamente, y dejó un tanto sorprendida a la chica delante de él.

—Toothless no es mi compañero animal —declaró fervientemente—. Cuando lo veo a los ojos, no veo un animal, o un dragón, o una criatura, o algo a lo que hay que temer; yo sólo veo a mi mejor amigo, a un compañero, al que le puedo confiar mi vida, y sé que él me la confiaría a mí.

Era increíble percibir tal decisión y fuerza proveniente de las palabras de un chico con tal apariencia, a simple vista tan escuálida y débil. Un gran impacto y sorpresa se reflejó de inmediato en el rostro de aquella chica. Definitivamente no parecía la forma de hablar de una persona mala, o de alguien que estuviera diciendo mentiras. El solo ver como aquel dragón se sentía tan ansioso por protegerlo, era bastante prueba de la veracidad de sus palabras… Alguien así, no podía ser su enemigo.

Relajó los hombros, al igual que su mirada, y destensó su arco. Retiró la flecha y la guardó lentamente de nuevo en su estuche; sólo hasta entonces el dragón negro se calmó, y sus dientes incluso desaparecieron. Hiccup igualmente suspiró aliviado, aunque algo sorprendido por el cambio.

—Sí, ya lo veo —murmuró la pelirroja, más confiada—. Bueno, supongo que alguien así no sería una amenaza ni aunque lo quisiera. —le sonrió de pronto ampliamente, tomando aún más por sorpresa al joven vikingo. Dio entonces un paso al frente, extendiendo su mano libre hacia él—. Mi nombre es…

—¡¡MEEEEEEEERIDAAAAAAAAAA!! —Se escuchó como una voz gruesa y aguerrida que gritaba a los cuatro vientos con tanta fuerza que hizo retumbar las casas cercanas. En un parpadeo, una enorme cantidad de soldados se abrió paso hacia ellos, guiados al frente por el alto y fornido Rey Fergus en persona—. ¡¡Aléjate de ellos inmediatamente!!

El rey tomó a su hija del brazo y la jaló hacia atrás de forma casi violenta, protegiéndola con su enorme cuerpo.

—¡Papá! —Exclamó Merida, sorprendida por la inesperada presencia—. ¡¿Qué haces?!

Toda la decena de soldados que venían con el Rey Fergus, comenzaron a rodear al chico y al dragón, apuntándolos con sus lanzas y espadas, y con sus ojos llenos de instinto casi asesino. Hiccup miró apremiante a todos lados; estaban totalmente rodeados, y sin la aleta de Toothless, no habría forma de que pudieran ir muy lejos…

—Creo que éste sí es el peor escenario —susurró el vikingo para sí mismo, esperando que Astrid no lo estuviera escuchando…

 

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 06**


End file.
